


Returning to the Digital Ocean

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Series: The Flower from the Underworld and The Girl from the Moon [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Berserker Enkidu, Events for Extra but with Berserker Enkidu, F/M, Fate Grand Order and Extra/Extella Servants, Flashback Arc, Male and Female Hakuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: No matter how long it's been or how long you go, you'll always end up returning to the place you started.
Relationships: BB | Moon Cancer & Kishinami Hakuno, Enkidu | Berserker & Kishinami Hakuno, Enkidu | False Lancer & Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh/Kishinami Hakuno, Persephone | Ruler & Kishinami Hakuno, Ritsuka Fujimaru & Kishinami Hakuno, Ritsuka Fujimaru & Persephone | Ruler
Series: The Flower from the Underworld and The Girl from the Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448335
Comments: 105
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while and with Arc 2 soon coming, I figured it's about time we got to the second (albeit an event) chapter of the EoR story, aka SERAPHIX.

Hakuno had gotten used to her life within Chaldea. It had almost been two months since she had first arrived. For the most part, Chaldea was a beautiful place.

Sure, the outside was nothing but snow and mountains, but Chaldea was filled with servants that had all joined Gudako's fight to save humanity. She'd never seen so many servants in one place, not even in the timelines where she had become Sovereign of the Moon Cell were there so many servants. 

During the two months, Gil, herself, and Persephone had set up a routine. Gil would have her for the mornings and evenings, the evenings being for obvious reasons. As for the rest of the day, she and Persephone were free to do whatever. She had been initially worried that Persephone wouldn't have much to do, but Persephone had found things to do. 

The only major thing that had happened was a smaller singularity. Though, Hakuno hadn't been involved with it as Gilgamesh said that the entire thing was pointless. He and Enkidu had taken the chance to show her Uruk while Gudako dealt with it. Even Persephone had told her it was probably best if they let Gudako handle it as not to let her skills as a Master go dull. 

Plus, they hadn't detected any Demon God activity, so Persephone had figured Gudako could handle it. What none of them could predict was there being a corpse of a Demon God causing the singularity only for a said corpse to be revived. Thankfully she had brought back some butter cake from Uruk and gave some to Gudako. 

Aside from that, her time in Chaldea has become a routine. Though, she was still wondering when one of the three remaining Demon Gods that had survived would appear and where they would. She was eating dinner one night with Gil and Enkidu when Gudako, Mash, Caster, and Kid had come over with Gudako asking a particular question.

"Hey, Hakuno, how exactly did you and Archer meet?"

She looked up from eating her dinner at Gudako. They had talked about Gil a few times, but this was the first time Gudako has asked about how they met. She had avoided talking about the topic because of how things had initially gone with Gil and how crazy she must be to fall for him despite that. Still, she was put on the spot as Caster, Kid, and even Enkidu was looking at her wanting to hear the story. She sighed as she braced for the weird looks she was about to get.

"Well, I was on the Far Side of the Moon when we met."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad-"

"And then when we made our contract, he stole my command seals and said he would kill me if I bored him."

That was what got Gudako, Mash, Caster, and Kid staring at her like she was crazy. After a few minutes of dead silence, Caster looked at Gil.

"You threatened her life?"

"You heard her, I said I'd kill her if she bored me."

Kid just looked between Gil and her with pure confusion.

"How did he win you over with that?"

Gil stepped in to give his side of the story. 

"I was fine sleeping on the Far Side of the Moon until Hakuno's presence awoken me. I had expected someone that wasn't as clueless or plain as Hakuno. I had half a mind to leave her to whatever had crossed over and returned to my slumber, but she interested me enough to stick around."

"Besides, Gil got better. It took a while, but I ended up proving myself. First impressions aren't as cracked up as people make them out to be. Look at Persephone and Hades. The first time they met was with a supposed kidnapping, and they ended up having a good relationship."

That was enough to give Gil a bit of slack. Sure, she and Gil had a rough start, but things ended up working out in the end. At least, they did until the Grail pulled Gil away from her and back here. Still, nothing to do now but see things through to the end. Once things did end, she and Gil could return to their normal lives, hopefully.

While things could go on for a bit longer, she saw Mash tapping Gudako's shoulder before Gudako nodded and got up. What was strange was that they didn't usually leave so early. She looked at the two and asked.

"And where are you two off two?"

Mash looked back at her.

"Today is the time of the year where Chaldea can make contact with the Offshore Oil Rig that provides Chaldea's resources. Chaldea gets reports every so often, and the staff from Chaldea and the Oil Rig take the time chat."

Gudako looked up and smiled.

"With everything that happened so soon after I joined Chaldea, I never got the time to see what it was all about. Mash and I were going to head to the Command Room to see what it's all about."

Gil already looked bored and disinterested by the whole thing. Still, Gudako asked.

"You wanna come and see as well? It could be fun to hear the stories the staff on Seraphix has to tell."

The moment Gudako said the name of the Oil Rig, a chill went down her spine. She just stared at Gudako.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"That name."

"Seraphix? It's the name of the Oil Rig. Why? Is something up?"

Gudako, Mash, and even Caster and Kid were giving her weird looks. It had to be a coincident, right? She shook her head and just smiled.

"It's nothing. I just thought it sounded familiar is all. You two better hurry before you miss any stories."

Gudako stared at her for a moment before just nodded and smiling as she and Mash left. They were quick to dismiss what was wrong with her. Caster, however, wasn't as he stared at her.

"What is it you're hiding from her?"

"Look, it's nothing. Just me overthinking and overreacting. It's probably nothing."

She had hope that would be enough but, Enkidu decided just to say it.

"Seraphix sounds like SERAPH, the place the Moon Cell Holy Grail War took place at."

"Enkidu!"

"What? It shouldn't be that surprising once they put two and two together and understand your reaction."

Kid and Caster just blinked as Kid said Seraphix out loud and took notice of what she had taken note of.

"Huh. It's just two extra letters."

"Mhmm. Even I have to say that such a thing is odd."

She needed to shut this conversation down before it got any further. She just overreacted. There couldn't be a connection to Seraphix and SERAPH.

"Look, I doubt Seraphix is secretly a digital space or something. Just hearing something close to SERAPH put me a bit on edge, but I'm fine. Even if it did, I have Gil and Enkidu."

Gil sat up and smirked.

"Indeed. If the Moon Cell did try and take you back after all this time, I'd be sure to make good on my word that I would see the cursed machine destroyed."

Enkidu pulled her close and hugged her.

"And I wouldn't allow the Moon Cell to harm my former Master. It'd be a fool to try and take you now."

Hakuno just shook her head. She highly doubted the Moon Cell wanted her. It had helped Persephone find her and bring her here, but it didn't try and steal her away. Plus, the Moon Cell could have pulled her back at any time thanks to her link with it because of the regalia Gil used to make her core. 

Caster did not look impressed.

"What about anyone else that has connections to the Moon Cell and may want Hakuno?"

Gil just laughed at the question.

"There is no one else. Anyone who would want to get Hakuno is dead. The only thing we would have to worry about is the Moon Cell, and it fears me. As Enkidu said, it would be an illogical decision to try and take Hakuno as she is now."

Now that Gil brought it up, she couldn't help but remember she and Gil were the only survivors after the war. Everyone else had been killed during the war or on the Far Side. It did put her at ease a little now hearing Gil remind her of what few enemies she does have. Maybe her reaction to hearing Seraphix was just her overreacting to nothing.

That relaxed feeling vanished the moment she heard that voice over the intercoms.

"Testing, Testing. Is the Mic sensitivity all good? Can all you little humans in Chaldea hear me?"

Kid and Caster looked a bit confused while Enkidu seemed like they were trying to remember the voice. She and Gil knew the voice too well as Gil just sighed.

"It seems I made the mistake of thinking of the people from the Mon cell wasn't that of a cockroach."

Caster just gave Gil a look of anger as she stared at the intercoms in disbelief. It shouldn't be possible. She had died with the others. She was already up and running to the control room when she heard the intercoms once more as a phrase she was all too familiar with was said.

"BB! Channel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuno still remembered the events on the Far Side. As much as Gil was persistent that she forgot about what happened unrelated to him and moved on, she couldn't bring herself to forget. Everything that had happened on the Far Side had occurred because of her as well as the A.I. who went by B.B.

The A.I., who trapped her on the Far Side to save her from dying in the war. B.B. ultimately died along with her Alter Egos, Passionlips and Meltryllis, to help Hakuno and Gil defeat Kiara, who was almost a true demon. In a way, B.B. did manage to save Hakuno by bringing her to the Far Side. She met Gil and, after a lot of work and effort, he helped get her out of the Moon Cell.

Regardless, B.B. should be dead. Hakuno had come to terms that she would likely never see B.B. again. Yet, here she was hearing her voice over the Chaldea's systems. It didn't make sense. B.B. should have died along with Kiara. If B.B. was back, did that mean Kiara was alive as well? If so, then they could have an even bigger problem than a Demon God. 

The moment she entered the command room, she saw her. The purple hair, the red ribbon, even the same outfit she had worn before. The only difference was that there was a symbol on her right arm. It didn't take her long to realize it was likely the Moon Cell, but, for B.B. to have that on her, raised a lot of questions.

Her mind was brought back to reality as she heard Mash's voice. She had clearly had come into the room in the middle of a conversation between BB, Gudako, and Mash.

"Why are you calling Senpai 'Senpai'?"

She just watched B.B. smile.

"Oh, I don't mean it in the same way you do. Gudako is nothing compare to my Senpai. Since she isn't here, I'll just be using Gudako as a substitute for her."

She could tell B.B. was talking about her, but neither Mash or Gudako would know that. Gudako was obviously curious about this.

"And what exactly is your 'Senpai' like?"

"Oh, nothing much. You wouldn't think much about her at first glance. She has a plain look. Brown hair, brown eyes, someone that would be more suited to be a background character."

Gudako and Mash simply looked at each other. She knew full well the two had heard that exact same description from before. Still, they couldn't be too sure it was her. That was when B.B. finally took notice of her, yet still hadn't realized it was her yet.

"She looks a lot like that servant behind you two."

Mash and Gudako looked behind them at her. 

"Hakuno?"

With those words, whatever thought process B.B. had been on ceased as she just blankly stared at her. She was staring back at B.B., waiting for her to play off mistaking her as some joke. Except, she was genuinely surprised. 

"Senpai!? Is that really you?"

Gudako and Mash looked at B.B. before looking back at her.

"Wait. You know her, Hakuno?"

She nodded as she walked past the two and looked at B.B. on the screen. Answering their questions while looking at B.B. to ask a question.

"I thought she had died back in the Moon Cell. I guess I was mistaken."

"W-wait a second, Senpai. I can explain."

"Causing trouble again? I thought you learned better."

She was a bit harsh, but she knew it was the best way to get B.B. to explain the situation. Before B.B. could explain herself, the door to the Control Room opened as Gilgamesh caught up.

"Hakuno, you really need to-"

He took one glance at B.B., and whatever he was going to say stopped being relevant.

"So, you really are alive. It'll be nice to defeat you again."

B.B. looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, hello, Trash King."

"Still the same arrogant A.I. as before. I took your head once, and I'll do it again."

Soon after Gil had said that, Enkidu, Caster, and Kid came in as Enkidu was just staring at B.B. on the screen as she looked back and smiled even more.

"Oh, even the clay being is there. And they're in one piece, though looking different than last I saw them."

In one piece? Looking different? Did B.B. know Enkidu back when they were a Berserker? Did she have something to do with her contract with them being broken?"

"It's nice to see you again, A.I. I can assure you, this time won't end like it did last time.

Before Gil or Enkidu antagonized B.B. any further, she looked at the two of them.

"Will you both calm down for a moment? The last time we saw her, she was dead. Isn't that a bit concerning at all?"

Enkidu wasn't sure about what she was saying, but Gil did take a moment to think about it. Around that time, a bunch of servants she knew from the Moon began to come into the control room as B.B. took notice of them all and smiled.

"And, finally, all the extras. It really is a Far Side/Moon Cell reunion there, huh?"

She didn't need to look back to hear the retorts from the likes of Nero, Tamamo, and Elizabeth. However, Gil's laughter from the statement made it so B.B. couldn't hear anything.

"Truer words have never been said. I'll allow you a chance to explain yourself to Hakuno. I, myself, am a bit curious as to why you aren't dead along with those alter egos of yours and that nun."

"How odd you bring her up when she is the main cause for all of this."

That was enough to get Gil's smile to go away as Nero, Tamamo, and all the other servants who were aware of who B.B. was talking about went silent. She just looked at B.B.

"You mean she's alive? How? Gil and I dealt with her on the Far Side."

"Well, it's more accurate to say that the Kiara from this world is responsible for this. Look, I was going to mess around with Gudako and Chaldea, let them figure out what happened, but, since you are there, there is no point in hiding what is going on."

Da Vinci looked up at B.B. and simply asked.

"And what exactly is going on? From the way you had phrased it earlier, it sounded like you were responsible for Seraphix being sent to the future."

She turned back and looked at Da Vinci. She wasn't aware of the whole situation with what B.B. had said or what had happened, but B.B. simply summarized the situation the best way she could.

"One of the Demon Gods that escaped made an abysmal decision on its vessel. It's no longer the one in control of the situation in Seraphix."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean the Demon God choose the wrong vessel?"

Gil could understand Hakuno's confusion. The one Demon God she had encountered in Shinjuku was just one that took a human-like form. 

Chaldea had two separate instances of a Demon God possessing humans as vessels. The Demon Gods of Septem and London. It would make sense that one of the remaining Demon Gods would choose to possess someone. 

B.B. continued.

"I'm sure Gudako or one of the many servants could tell you one of the ways the Demon Gods hid themselves during the singularity, but that is a story for another time. Anyways, this Demon God possessed a human and ended up discovering the human had a different life in a different timeline and synchronized this world's version of her with that one."

He could already tell where this was going, and so did Hakuno. If B.B. was back, then it only stands to reason the human behind this all was related. There was only one woman who had possed a challenge during their time on the Far Side.

"Kiara..."

"Correct, Senpai. The stupid Demon God thought it would have so much power by doing so. The only issue is, rather than dominate this world's version of Kiara, the reversed happened. Kiara took the Demon God's power for herself, turned Seraphix into an artificial SE.RA.PH., and has started a Grail War within. Even worst, she managed to get ahold of the version of herself that held my old self and the Sakura Five and unleashed them upon this new SE.RA.PH. while it sinks to the bottom of the ocean."

That last bit was what caught his attention. What did B.B. mean by her old self? And who was the Sakura Five? Hakuno and himself had only encountered two that looked like her and the medical A.I.

"Old self? Do you intend to play us for fools by saying you have another version of yourself running amok in Seraphix?"

Even Hakuno was looking up at B.B. for an explanation. He was not going to fall for any of the vixen's tricks this time around. If she stepped on foot out of line, he would end her then and there. Enkidu would help him. He had no doubt they would. Hakuno seemed to understand something about what she said as she asked.

"I guess that explains that weird patch on your coat?"

He took a glance and saw the patch she had referred to. It had the Moon Cell etched onto it. She didn't have that the last time they had fought her on the Far Side. B.B. started giggling from what Hakuno said.

"Ahh, you're still the same Senpai I remembered you as. Only you would be so odd as to notice a detail like that."

"Answer her question, A.I."

Enkidu was clearly not used to dealing with her. That and seeing her again after what might have happened, he couldn't blame them. 

"You're a bit aggressive today, clay being."

Enkidu looked ready to destroy the screen. It wouldn't shut her up, but it would at least make it, so they didn't have to see her face. Hakuno walked over to Enkidu and calmed them down before looking at her.

"Please answer the question, B.B."

"Simply put: I am a new B.B. Same memories and personality from before but in a whole new body. The Moon Cell created me and sent me to deal with this once he had detected what was going on, but the moment I saw Kiara, the way she is now, there was no way I could handle it on my own. So, I figured I would contact the people who owned the Oil Rig and help(use) them to defeat Kiara. Maybe even mess with them for a bit."

"Hey!"

Gudako acted like this would be the first time someone used them for their own gained. It was honestly the difference between her and Hakuno that made it to where he couldn't care to follow the Master. Even after she saved all of human history. Hakuno looked at B.B. for a bit as she asked.

"So, it isn't just the old you, Melty, and Lips then? Kingprotea, Kuzandrop, and Violet are there as well?"

Those were three names he didn't know, and Hakuno shouldn't know. Yet, she said them as if they were common knowledge. Even B.B. looked a bit surprised by the comment. 

"Yes, but, Senpai, how do you know those last 3? You never fought them with the Trash King."

"Let's just say the servant I'm sharing a body with found out about them while she was searching for the best version of me."

"Eh?"

Hakuno sighed as she closed her eyes and glowed a bit, clearly she was letting Persephone take over to demonstrate the situation Hakuno was in. B.B. looked shocked by all this.

"Senpai got possessed by a Goddess? Why would anyone take someone as plain as Senpai?"

Persephone just smiled.

"Oh, I don't care much for things like that. And I must say, it's nice to meet you properly, B.B. I trust you won't give Hakunoo trouble again like last time, will you?"

He just smirked as he watched the A.I. shiver a bit in fear. Even someone like her could recognize when not to try any tricks. B.B. smiled a bit in panic.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of causing Senpai any harm."

"Good. I'll be keeping an eye on you. So, do not try and make any moves for your own well being alright?"

B.B. just nervously nodded as she two swapped places, and Hakuno returned to her regular self. Persephone was smart enough to know not to stay out long in his presence unless it was absolutely necessary. It was well worth the time to see B.B., for once in the A.I.'s life, terrified. Hakuno went on as if nothing happened.

"So, you have a way of getting us there then?"

"Yes! I was going to just rayshift Gudako and whoever she brought with her into a random spot in Seraphix but, since you are there, I'll put aside me messing around. Though, once you get here, you won't be able to get any reinforcements or help from the outside. Bringing you all here and back once is hard enough as it is."

"Right, we'll see you soon then."

B.B. disconnected herself from the system, for the moment, as they were all left to think about what B.B. had told them. Before he could have a chance to think, Enkidu went over to Hakuno and looked down at her.

"Look, don't mind what she says. She just liked to tease."

He doubted that was what was bothering the being. What they said next was a shock to even himself.

"You can stop any thoughts about going. You're staying here, Hakuno."


	4. Chapter 4

Enkidu hated the idea of what Hakuno was likely going to have to do, especially with that demon of a woman involved. 

Over the past 2 months, they had begun to regain their memories of the Moon Cell, thanks to being around Hakuno so much. They remember their times back as a Berserker, back when they were a simple clay beast. Hakuno likely summoned them as that due to her appearance being so similar to Shamat's.

The one memory that had alluded them was how they were separated from Hakuno. Archer had told them that it was likely thanks to B.B., but thanks to Persephone, Hakuno had told them that all her other servants ended up meeting back up on the Far Side. Whatever had happened to them, was different than what had happened to Nero, Tamamo, and EMIYA. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't remember what had happened. At least, they hadn't until they saw her.

The moment they laid their eyes on B.B. on the monitor, he remembered the entire ordeal. B.B. had attacked and separated them from Hakuno. She put up some sort of field to prevent Hakuno from getting to them, and she forced Hakuno to watch them get torn apart by the rogue A.I.

They couldn't blame Hakuno for not remembering that. They didn't want her to remember something so horrible and something she would be guilty about. In the end, Archer had managed to find Hakuno and save her. 

Now, B.B. was back and was on their side? They didn't know who Kiara was or why she was so dangerous. The only dangerous one was B.B. They didn't need to think long before realizing Hakuno was going to end up heading to this singularity with Gudako. It was something they wouldn't allow.

Hakuno just looked at them.

"Enkidu, I have to go."

"No, you don't."

"Gudako has no idea about SE.RA.PH. I do. Plus, even if the Demon God lost control to Kiara, she's still a threat."

"It's likely a trap set up by that demon of an A.I."

"Enkidu, she did all of that to protect me. To prevent me from either dying in the war or winning the war, which would lead to me being deleted."

They didn't care. If B.B. wanted to protect Hakuno, she wouldn't have allowed her to suffer, watching them be torn apart. The A.I. had an odd idea of what 'protecting' meant. 

Gudako walked over and looked at Enkidu.

"I may not know the entire story, but if we're going to the place Hakuno has told me about, I can really use her help Enkidu."

They looked down at Gudako and back at Hakuno. They didn't like any of this, but they both had a point. Hakuno is the only one in Chaldea who would know SE.RA.PH. However, they wanted to make two things clear.

"Fine, but I'm coming along to Seraphix, and if B.B. tries anything, I'm dealing with her then and there."

Gudako nodded as Hakunoo looked a bit concern but was dragged away as Gudako, Mash, and Da Vinci clearly needed an explanation. They're going to need all the information about what had happened on both the Near Side and Far Side. 

Hakuno wasn't sure why Enkidu suddenly had gotten so mad. She's never seen them that upset. It was honestly a bit of a shock compared to their usual laid back and teasing ways. Then again, if B.B. had anything to do with their contract being broken, she couldn't really blame them for not wanting her to go anywhere near B.B.

Unlike Nero, Tamamo, and EMIYA, they never found each other on the Far Side after B.B. took her. Sure, it worked out in the end, and she found Gil, but it was always something that bugged her. Despite hearing a few stories from Enkidu about what had happened with them during the war, she still couldn't remember what happened.

It was something she could figure out another time, though. She was pulled over to Da Vinci and Mash with Da Vinci staring at her, wanting answer.

"So, you know her?"

"Know is an understatement. I...may be the entire reason she even exists."

"...How?"

"Summarized version: I helped the Medical A.I. in SE.RA.PH., she developed feelings for me, tried to reset herself and put those feelings in her backup unit, and that unit became B.B. and disrupted the war and sent me to the Far Side of the Moon."

The three were just staring at her in disbelief. This was the thing they can't believe? They've been through all sorts of periods of time and weird Singularities, but this is the thing they couldn't believe? She just shook her head and continued.

"Despite her 'initial' impression, she did everything to save me from dying during the war or once I had won. We can trust her...maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Look, we don't have a lot of time to argue over things. If what she said was true, then we need to hurry. Kiara was a threat back when I first faced her in the Moon Cell."

Gudako looked a bit concerned.

"How strong was she back then?"

"Well, this was after she absorbed B.B., who managed to hack the Moon Cell in the past, present, and future, and all the Alter egos she created, which each are composed of divine spirits."

"Wait, what?!"

"Not to mention she had Hans as her servant and used his noble phantasm to turn herself into a being close to a True Demon, and the Buddha."

Gudako just stared in shocked, along with Mash and Da Vinci. 

"The only way I was able to beat her was with Gil being unrestricted by the class system, his Origin unlocked, and all his parameters maxed and, even still, we had a hard fight with her. The only thing that helped was that B.B. and the alter egos fought her within, so she was fighting a two-sided battle. I can only guess that's why she removed the B.B. and the Sakura Five she gained when she synced with her other self."

Mash looked a bit worried about her and Gudako. She had every right to be, considering she had no concrete plan to deal with Kiara. 

"So...what do you suggest we do then?"

"Well, once I have a better idea of the situation in Seraphix, I'll have a better idea of what to do. Though, that means us heading in."

"Hey, look on the bright side. You didn't have Persephone with you when you fought Kiara the last time."

She didn't reply to the comment. She had already figured out the bad news to all of this.

'Should you tell them or me?"

'I can do it. I'm the expert when it comes to SE.RA.PH., remember?'

She got a bit of a chuckle from Persephone as she heard Gudako calling her back to reality.

"Hakuno? What's wrong?"

"Well...Persephone and Cerberus aren't going to be much help in Seraphix. If the whole place has been digitalized, Persephone won't be able to use any of her nature power. SE.RA.PH. was something beyond life and death."

"Meaning Persephone won't be able to do anything."

"And Cerberus, while can still fight, likely won't be able to have much time to rest, if they get hurt."

"I bet she isn't happy."

Oh, Persephone wasn't. She could hear her muttering in frustration in her head.

'First, a modern-day city, now an oil rig that has become a digital place. I swear to my husband if the next place a Demon God takes residence in is another lifeless place, I will begin to believe they knew I was coming and choose any place without nature to mess with me.'

"If you want a suggestion for who you should bring, aside from Enkidu, I have an idea."

Gudako and Mash looked at each other before looking at her a bit curious.

"Gil, Tamamo, Nero, and EMIYA. They all defeated Kiara before back when they were all my servants. They're the most experience when it comes to dealing with her as well as B.B. and her alter egos. You can manage up to 6 servants at once, right?"

She had gone with Gudako whenever she went out to train or gather materials. Usually, she managed up to 6 servants at a time. She figured that must be Gudako's limit in terms of servants fighting all at once. Gudako nodded.

"Yep, so that leaves one more person to come along."

Honestly, any powerful servant who has experience with the Moon Cell would help. With Gil weaken, they'll need a powerhouse to back up Gil. One that came to mind was Karna, but he was Jinako's servant, not hers. Altera would be good to have as well, even if she doesn't know much about the Far Side. At least, it would be had Altera been the Altera she knew.

She had hoped Altera was a similar case as Gil was. That she was pulled from the Moon Cell, thanks to how bad the world had gotten, to help save human history. Sadly, she wasn't. She was the Altera, or rather Atilla, that had lived life on Earth. Even still, she couldn't help but feel like Altera was avoiding her. All the other servants were remembering the events of the Moon, even Enkidu, yet she seems to be the one exclusive from that. 

She shook her head as she refocused. While Altera or Karna would be nice, they were going to be a lot of people to deal with. Specifically, a lot of females, and she knew the right servant that could help make quick work of them.

"Jack."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, she's going to come real handy if we end up having to fight the whole Sakura Five and the other B.B. I wouldn't be making the suggestion otherwise if she wouldn't be helpful."

"Can't really argue since you know more about this than I do. I'm kicking myself mentally for not getting you to tell me more about what happened during your Grail War."

She had forgotten entirely she promised Gudako that she would tell her about the Moon Cell Grail War. She did feel a bit bad about it. 

"Tell you what. Tomorrow for lunch, we'll gather all the servants I know from the Moon and just talk about it. I imagine they'll have more input on their masters than I could give. Plus, everyone aside from two servants I've met is already here in Chaldea."

"Wait seriously? Who are the two that are missing?"

"Well, one was a Berserker, though, she was weird even for a servant. I was never able to really figure out her true name. The other was a Saber, her true name being Suzuka Gozen. I only ever dealt with her in the same world where I dealt with the 3 missing Sakura Five members."

Gudako just nodded. They could talk more about this later. They were on the clock, and they didn't have much time to waste. Gudako went off to go get Jack while Gil, Enkidu, Nero, Tamamo, and EMIYA came over. Nero looked excited about everything.

"This is truly an excellent turn of events, Praetor. All of us together is like a reunion of sorts."

Tamamo just sighed.

"You, Archer, and Enkidu are way too excited about this. They were all a pain to deal with once, but now we have to deal with all of them, and we are on a time limit. Raising the stakes much?"

"Come now, Caster. Even you must relish in the idea of fighting them again. Isn't that right, King of Heroes."

Gil just chuckled.

"Oh, I'm very much going to enjoy putting these bugs back in their place. Though, I imagine you don't want us to kill them, Hakuno."

Everyone looked at Gil then back to her. She was a bit surprised he'd even remember the few times she talked about them. Gil just looked at her.

"You always said you wished you could have saved them, even if they aren't worth saving. This would be the best time to do so. The Moon Cell wouldn't tolerate their return to SE.RA.PH. Knowing the devil woman, she likely didn't tell you that this was a one way trip for her."

"Well, they would be helpful for Gudako. The only one I'm concern about is Kingprotea, and that's only due to her size. Not sure how she can fit in a place like this."

She had an idea about what to do with Kingprotea. The only issue was how she was going to do it. She may have the regalia as her core, but would it still work, even after everything that has happened.

It was just another thing to think about as Gudako returned with Jack. Jack left Gudako and immediately came to her as she picked Jack up.

"Sorry if we interrupted you playing with Nursery Rhyme and Jalter Lily."

Jack shook her head.

"Nursery Rhyme got sad once that weird voice started talking. She left Jalter Lily and me alone."

She could understand why. B.B. had caused Alice and Nursery Rhyme trouble, so hearing her voice again would only remind Nursery Rhyme of what happened. She could check on her once they got back. She looked at Da Vinci.

"Everything ready to go?"

"Yep, everything seems to be right. The only issue is we might not be able to contact you all once you get there. Still, the mission stays the same. Get in, try to recover any of the staff, if any of them are still alive, and deal with the Demon God vessel, Kiara."

Gudako just nodded and turned to her. Things were different this time. Gil was weaker, sure, but she never had all her servants at once. Nor did she have B.B.'s help outside of her and the other Sakura Five holding Kiara back. If this Kiara really thinks she's going to win, then she has another thing coming.

"Alright, let's go kill a Demon God."

And with that, Da Vinci activated the Ray Shift. Rather than going back in time, they were going forwards. To the year 2030. The year the Moon Cell Holy Grail War took place. Back to where it all began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Been out of the writing mood as of late but now I'm getting back into it. Expect new chapters for other stories soon as well.

"Wait? A school?"

Gilgamesh couldn't help but sigh. All the places in the world the BB could have made for a base, and she goes with this place. Such a boring place that held little importance.

Hakuno answered Gudako's confusion with an explanation.

"This was the place me and the other survivors of the war BB saved stayed. I guess she wanted a place both we and herself were familiar with."

"So, you, Gilgamesh, Nero, Tamamo, and EMIYA, all been here?"

Hakuno just nodded as she headed down the hall. Gudako followed as the rest of them followed. He could take a few guesses as to where the devil the woman was, and he guessed Hakuno had already figured the best place to set up a room to talk about. 

He focused back as Enkidu was looking around the place as they walked. They and Jack were the only ones without any knowledge of the Far Side. At least Enkidu had experience in SE.RA.PH., so them adjusting shouldn't take too long. 

Enkidu just muttered to themselves.

"So this is where Hakuno ended up after we were separated. From one school to another, I suppose."

He just stared at the clay.

"It's a boring place. Why BB chose to make her base look like this is beyond me."

"I hate this place. Everything here is fake. Even poor Cerberus can't muster his usual energetic self in a place like this."

He hadn't even noticed Cerberus had come with them until he glanced back at the group to see the beast behind Hakuno. It was a strange thing. Sometimes the dog would be so energetic their presence was hard to not notice, and then other times, the dog would be so unnoticeable that you would thing the beast had come from shadows. Still, he disliked being back here as much as Enkidu did.

"All the more reason to be quick about dealing with this issue."

Enkidu just nodded as they were interrupted by the rest, stopping in front of a door. Gudako was looking at Hakuno.

"You really think she is in here?"

"This was the room the other masters and myself that had been trapped on the Far Side met to discuss things. If BB went through the trouble of recreating this place, then I imagine this would be the room she would use. Mostly because she would know I would figure it'd be the best room to use."

Gudako just blinked at all this information. 

"You two seem to know a lot about each other."

Hakuno put her hand on the door, ready to open but stopped as she stared at the door and glanced around the hall.

"Gudako, all of this is my mess to fix."

"Hey, that's a bit-"

"Harsh? No Gudako, it isn't. I was the one who saved Sakura that day and never noticed what was happening to her till it was too late. I'm the reason BB exists, why everyone was flung to the Far Side of the Moon, why Sakura Five exist, and why Kiara gained the power she did. What happened during the war might not have been my fault, but the catalyst for all this was my actions that day. Which is why I need to ask you something."

Gudako tilted her head.

"What is it, Hakuno?"

"This fight is yours as much as it's mine. This place, while changed, belongs to Chaldea, and the Demon Gods were your enemies, but this entire situation and the people involved are my responsibility."

None of them said anything. He was a bit curious as to what Hakuno was wanting. Sure, Hakuno was claiming too much of the blame for what happened on the Far Side. She didn't tell BB to stop the war, separate her from Enkidu, and trap her on the Far Side. Plus, she had met him on the Far Side. That alone should have made up for everything that had happened. Still, he knew better than to argue with Hakuno by this point. She cared too much to simply accept these events are just things that would happen, whether she had been involved or not. Hakuno turned to look at Gudako as the next words she said even took him by surprise.

"Let me take the role of acting Master for the Singularity. Let me correct what I should have done back when I was in the Moon Cell."

He and Enkidu stared in silence. Not just them, the other three stared as well. Hakuno had come a long way from being quiet and talking little during the Far Side and the Grail War. Still, to go as far as to ask such a thing from Gudako, he couldn't help but smirk. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was rubbing off on Hakuno. 

Gudako, after being quiet for a few moments, finally managed to speak.

"Hakuno-"

Whatever she was going to say got cut off by Hakuno.

"I know I'm asking a lot. You saved all of human history, and all I did was survive a Grail War. However...if we can save them, I will be happy but not satisfied by letting you do what I couldn't. These Alter Ego and BB are people I failed to save. This may be my only chance to correct my mistake from back then. If we come across any remaining Chaldea staff, I'll let you handle it, but, for BB, the Sakura Five, and Kiara, I need to be the one to save them."

Gudako just smiled at Hakuno.

"If you would let me finish my sentence, I would say go ahead. You know BB and the others better than I do, and, plus, it sounds like being the one to save them means a lot to you."

Hakuno didn't hesitate to hug the girl.

"Thank you, Gudako. I don't mean to deprive you of your role but-"

"Hakuno, you aren't depriving me of anything. This Singularity means a lot to both of us. I'm sure Da Vinci, if she could hear us, would make an exception to me being the only Master considering how helpful you and Persephone have been since you two first arrive."

He heard Enkidu stifling a laugh.

"Awww Hakuno finally has a friend she doesn't have to worry about potentially killing to survive."

"She doesn't need anyone else but us. She should be thankful we aren't stopping her from taking control this time around."

"Gilgamesh, let her have this. She's different from us. Also, are you really going to complain about Hakuno taking charge? I thought you hated obeying Gudako."

He didn't bother arguing, and Enkidu just smirked, knowing they won this argument. Hakuno finally let go of Gudako as she turned back to the door.

"Well, time to see what we're dealing with."

And with that, she opened the door and walked in. Gil wasn't even in the room yet, and he could tell it was different. It was no longer a simple meeting room you would find in a school. It looked like a command center. At least BB had the sense of not making this room the same. Of course, thinking of the devil woman, she stood on the other side of the room, smirking as they walked in. 

"Welcome, Senpai and Master of Chaldea. You brought all familiar faces, huh. It's really is a Far Side reunion, huh. While I would love to pull out some treats and talk about the old days, I believe we have an Oil Rig to save and an out of control woman to stop."


	6. Chapter 6

Hakuno had known BB for as far back as she can remember. Granted, when her memories weren't much beyond the Grail War, it wasn't saying much. Still, she knew BB for a long while, and, in that time, she never once saw her this serious. 

Most people wouldn't be able to tell that she was serious. BB had a sort of way to make it so, even when she was serious, she hid it behind her playful demeanor. It was something she had picked up on after dealing with her so much. 

Yet after all this time believing she was gone, here she was—BB in the flesh, or rather, digital form. How ironic that the person that separated them in the first place was the reason they could see each other again. There would have to be a talk once this was all over, but that was for later. 

She looked at BB.

"BB, can you explain the situation to me about this place?"

BB just frowned and sighed a bit in defeat.

"I set you up for a cool one-liner, and you don't take it. Honestly, Senpai, you could be so boring sometimes."

"You said so yourself; we're short on time. We'll have plenty of time we're back in Chaldea."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. For now..."

She looked over at the table at the center of the room. It was much different from the wooden table that she and the other class council members had sat around to discuss things. BB probably upgraded it as well.

"Can you show us a map of the oil rig using this?"

"Of course, Senpai. This table isn't merely more advance looking for just the looks."

She nodded as she sat down, keeping Jack in her lap while Gudako, Enkidu, Gil, Tamamo, and Nero all sat down. BB flip some switches as the table lit up, and, in front of all of them, a map of the Oil Rig appeared. Of course, one wouldn't think it was an oil rig with how it looked.

Gudako looked confused.

"Umm, Hakuno, is she messing with us?"

Gil just turned to glare at BB.

"If this is-"

"Trash king, you really think I would lie to Hakuno?"

Everyone just stared at BB when she stated that. She couldn't blame them for not trusting BB, considering everything she did. Still, now wasn't the time for this.

She looked to all her former servants.

"It's likely the Oil Rig changed when Kiara digitized the place. As for the shape, who knows. Let's focus on the more significant threat, and then we can deal with whatever grudges afterward."

That got everyone to calm down. Hakuno knew this would be a shakey alliance; thee servants she brought all knew too well what BB had done. Still, they had people to save and a Demon God threat to stop, yet they couldn't look past their feelings for BB and the Sakura Five. She'll have to keep an eye on things.

With that said, she returned her attention to BB.

"You know where the control room for the Oil Rig is? Or know where some of the staff are?"

BB just smiled.

"The first question is easy. It's at the center of the place."

BB thankfully clarified where it by pressing a few buttons on her console to highlight it. It was in the center area of the Oil Rig. Though, then came the bad news.

"However, you won't be able to waltz in. Kiara has Passionlip keeping the area secure. As for the staff, most of them are dead."

Gudako stared in shell shock.

"What do you mean most of them are dead?"

BB closes her eyes and sighed.

"This entire thing has been happening since you defeated Goetia. The past four months had the staff slowly began to turn on each other. Some tried to hold some cohesion, but that eventually failed. The only reason Chaldea was able to send that message about Seraphix being in danger was thanks to one of the staff sacrificing herself to reach the control room."

"But there are survivors then?"

"Yes, but not many. Outside of the woman who sent that message, three others survived up till now. As for where they are, I have no idea."

Gudako looked a little bit better, but Hakuno could tell she was upset at finding out she's already too late to do much. Even if she didn't look it, Hakuno had learned enough about Gudako to know she wasn't one for seeing people she couldn't save. It didn't help that they were people who worked for Chaldea. 

Still, they could save those who were left. Hakuno turned back to BB.

"You said Kiara tasked Passionlip with preventing anyone from getting to the command room. What about the other Sakura Five? Are they all under Kiara's control as well?"

"Nope. Only her and Violet, the former being controlled and the ladder following Kiara's command. She likely weighed her option and took whatever was easier. Kazuradrop found me once I got here. I'm sure you can guess where she is and what she is doing. Melt has been wandering around Seraphix by herself. I've tried to get her to join my side as she clearly has it out for Kiara, for whatever reason, but she refuses. As for Kingprotea, Kiara locked her up as soon as she split her off."

BB started messing with the map as blips appear. A green one of them was outside of the map area. A blue one was near the top of Seraphix. A pink one appeared next to the mark for the control room. She quickly figured out which one was for which, leaving her to question where Violet was. Thankfully, BB was quick to answer.

"Violet moves around too much for me to properly get a location on. As for the rest, blue is for Melt, green is for Protea, and pink is for Lip. Beyond that, I'm unsure as to what Kiara's goal is or how to move forwards but, now that you're here, Senpai, I'm sure you already have some plan."

BB wasn't wrong. While it was bad to hear that Kiara had her version of BB along with Violet and Lips on her side, they had their version along with Kazura, and getting Melty shouldn't be too hard. Protea would be something to look into but, for now, the best they could do would be to get Melty and get a lay of the land in person. 

"So, Protea was sealed away by Kiara, right? Can we get her unsealed?"

"I've been working on it, but Kiara has control of this place. She was the one to recreate it. Not to mention, she has a version of me working for her. The only way to expedite the slow process would be if I had something that held the Moon Cell's authority."

"You mean like the Regalia?"

"Yeah. Sadly, you never got it since the Moon Cell had decided to delete you before the Trash King over there pulled you out, and the two of you left."

She just smiled. Da Vinci had told her and Gudako about what happened and the real reasoning behind the abnormalities when she first unleashed her Noble Phantasm. She had teased Gil about how his taste in fashion actually came of used for once.

She wouldn't tell BB there, it would be easier for BB to realize once she was able to use it in action. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had a plan. 

"I might be able to help with that. For now, we should focus on ensuring Melt doesn't end up on Kiara's side and freeing Protea."

Tamamo poked her head up about this idea.

"Hakuno, you do remember the whole thing with Protea and her 'size,' right? As much as I am sure Kiara sealed her up to not deal with her, there is also the fact her size could become have become an issue."

She simply turned to her former Caster servant and smiled.

"I have a few ideas about that. Anyways, we'll go get Melt first and get a lay of the place while we're at it. BB, is there a good place for us to hold up at once we get into SERAPHIX? We should try and minimalize us coming and leaving from here if the BB working for Kiara has yet to find this place."

BB took one glance on the map and put a dot down near the bottom area of SERAPHIX.

"There is a church there, it's likely the best place to rest if you need to. A servant is guarding the area, but it shouldn't be too much for you all to take care of."

"Right. Well then, BB, if you will."

She nodded as she smiled as all of began to be teleported to SERAPHIX properly.

"I'll keep you to date on any new info Senpai. Have a safe trip."

And, within a moment, the area around them changed. No longer were in the fancy looking meeting room or in the Japanese style school. Physical walls were replaced with ones that were see-through as one can see the ocean surrounding them. 

She looked at Gudako and smiled.

"Welcome to SERAPH, Gudako. Now you get to see firsthand what we had to go through back during the Moon Cell Grail War."

BB hated the fact that she was being so secretive with her Senpai. Sure, secrets weren't a new thing, but this was supposed to be a fresh start for her. A second chance a life to make up for her past mistakes. Yet here she was, still not being one hundred percent honest with Hakuno.

Not that it was going to be an easy thing to bring up. She had been confused at seeing Hakuno at Chaldea. Not just because she thought Hakuno had left for good with the Trash King to go live out one some distant planet, but because she had thought Hakuno had been killed.

Her mopping was interrupted as one of the five decided to come in now that they were all gone. She didn't glance as Kazura as she stared at BB.  
She always was the one closest to how they use to be, and her attitude showed.

"You didn't tell her about him, did you?"

"Don't you have better things to do than antagonize me over my decisions?"

"Well that 'weapon' to use again Kiara is almost finished. As for him, he's the same as usual. Are you sure you didn't mistake him for just a bunch of broken code?"

She looked at Kazura with a glare. She may have a few issues, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew what the data she stole and brought here was. The situation only got weird once she gave that data a form, and it turned out to be someone different than she had expected. 

"I'm sure. It was code similar to Hakuno and, considering your reaction to seeing him, you know who he is."

"Regardless, keeping this to yourself is not going to help your case with being someone they can trust. If Hakuno is going to try and bring us back, she's going to have to learn about him being here. Maybe she could even help fix him. She certainly acted differently from all the stories you told me."

She sighed. She really hated Kazura, not just because she was right, but because she didn't have many hesitations like the rest of them. Still, how was she supposed to bring him up without all the servants either dismissing him as a fake, trying to destroy him, or steal him away for themselves? 

She pulled back up on the coding seal Kiara has on Protea that she has been working to crack. They needed to focus on getting the five back together and on their side. Telling Hakuno about her having another self could wait.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, this is SE.RA.PH. you and the other servants keep talking about?"

"Well, a recreation, but it certainly has the looks down."

Gilgamesh watched Gudako and Hakuno look around. Hakuno wasn't wrong about the looks. The place did not try to hide its existence as a reflection of the past or, rather, what has yet to be.

He still couldn't believe it. As false as it may be, he was back at the one place he couldn't care to come back to. To have to deal with the likes of Kiara and the failure of an AI that was BB might as well be one of his worst nightmares, not of fear but of boredom.

At least, he had Enkidu to help find some entertainment of all this. The other servants familiar with this place would also serve as excellent entertainment. He wonders what exactly the Demon Pillar infused Kiara could come up with to try and stop them.

His train of thought was broken by Nero spouting nonsense.

"Fear not my Master and my Praetor, even if the rules are different, the concept surely will be the same as the Moon Cell. This 'evil' BB has been beaten once already."

Tamamo added to the nonsense with her own.

"As similar as this place is, we still need to be careful. As much as I hate to say this, we best find Meltyrllis quickly. Though it seems BB forgot to give us the means to track her down."

Gudako cringed at the fact that, while they had an idea to where to search, they were basically left to wonder. Hakuno didn't react. He couldn't tell if she was devising a way or trying to stay face at the fact she forgot such a detail. He just sighed.

"Typical, your trust in that dysfunctional AI means we have to guess where the Alter Ego is."

Hakuno finally spoke up.

"Actually, maybe we don't."

He looked at Hakuno, both confused and surprised at her quick retort. She continued on.

"Well, all the Alter Egos were created by mix and matching Goddesses from different mythos into one being. And, technically, we only need to search for two of the five. Lips will likely come to us the moment we get near the control room, and Protea is sealed away. None of you, aside from Tamamo, will know this, but Violet, for sure, has Medusa as one of her components."

Gudako looked at her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of a skill she as. All the Sakura Five have special powers unique to them. A power they have. An example of this is Kazura's ability to consume and steal any person's skills but keeps their personalities intact, allowing her to use them as she wishes."

He never encountered this 'Kazura' with Hakuno during their fight through the Far Side. Aside from Tamamo, all the other servants seem clueless, meaning this is one of those five only Hakuno, and Tamamo knows about. What else did these two end up fighting that he and his Hakuno did not?

"Gezz, glad she is on our side."

"Indeed, though, I hope this isn't a long game to try and steal a bunch of BB's powers again. She managed to steal 7/8ths of BB's powers and use 5/8ths of it to make a second BB."

The moment Hakuno said this, he couldn't help but start laughing. BB, the 'most powerful AI on the Moon, had all but a fraction of her powers stolen by one of her creations? Even Enkidu joined in as the two laughed at the image. What he wouldn't give to have been there to see it happen. Out of all these Alter Egos, Kazura sounds the most promising out of all of them.

Hakuno continued her explanation.

"But yeah, Violet's power is similar to Medusa's mystic eyes, hence why I believe she is one of the components for Violet. There is also her weapon, but it'll make more sense once you see it. As for Melt, I can not be one hundred percent sure, but it's possible she ended up with at least one Greek goddess since her whole thing is water."

"Okay, but how does this relate to us finding her?"

It didn't take long for an answer to appear as the, so far, quiet hound finally barked as it ran around the two's legs. Gilgamesh began to understand the idea. Hakuno looked down at the dog and smiled.

"Cerberus, can you smell one of them? Can you get the scent of someone familiar?"

The dog immediately went to work as it sniffed the air, clearly having gotten used to the digital environment. It wasn't long before they looked towards a direction barked. 

"Guess she is that way. Still, we should be careful about other servants. If a Grail War is going on, then we may get mistaken for Masters."

Hakuno just smiled at Gudako.

"I have faith we can fight off any servant dumb enough to charge at a group of six servants. We should be safe for a bit since, if this Grail War is like the one on the Moon, then there are 127 servants running around. We should just focus our worries on attack programs."

Hakuno started walking ahead with Gudako taking a moment to let that number sink in. 

"127!?"

Hakuno didn't respond as she followed Cerberus as they kept running forward. Jack, at this point, was had also gotten used to the digital environment and was walking beside Hakuno. He took a chance to ask.

"So, how much of that idea yours and how much of it was Persephone's?"

"Well, I guess most of it was Persephone if you consider I only have the knowledge of Violet, Kazura, and Protea due to her observing so many versions of me. I remember that Violet likely had a component from Medusa, and there is a probable chance Melt is the same. She came up with the idea of Cerberus sniffing Melt out. If they can catch her scent, then we would know for sure. Even if they couldn't, it would mean they would lead us to Violet. We would find one of them regardless."

Hakuno stopped and looked at Jack as something clearly clicked in her head.

"If we do end up finding Melt, Jack, sweety, I want you to stay close to Uncle Enkidu, okay?"

Jack looked up at her as both Enkidu and Gudako looked as equally confused. Gudako asked.

"Hakuno, you do realize that, despite her appearance, she is a servant, right?"

"Yes, and the last time a child servant fought it, it didn't end well for her or her Master. I'll explain later, but the long story made short: Melt has a bad track record when it comes to children and, even if she is good now, I rather not take the risk of that was simply how she rolls and not because of how she used to be."

Gudako and Enkidu took a look at each other and then to him, as he just sighed.

"Just trust Hakuno on this."

Gudako and Enkidu nodded. Luckily, the other seems to remember what Melt had done, and Hakuno still was taking precautions against the Sakura Five and BB. They may have learned their lessons near the end, it didn't mean they would all easily change. Kiara clearly hadn't.

Still, it didn't take long till they began to hear fighting as quite a few enemy programs up ahead seem to be circling something. Regardless, Cerberus was barking over in the direction. If this place was under Kiara's control, there was only one person it could be.

It was time for them to get to work.

"Nero, Nameless, cut through them, and support whoever they are fighting! Tamamo, Gil, cover them!"

It didn't take long for them to get into action. Nero summoned her sword and Nameless his twin blades as the two went to work cutting through the programs. Tamamo began casting spells at the stragglers, and himself, as usual, bombards the programs. Enkidu stayed back with Gudako and Jack. 

It didn't take long for the programs to go down. As he glanced at the person they were attacking, his suspicions were confirmed. A servant with little more than a jacket that was too big for her and little covering her legs that became metal heels stood at the center. 

Meltlilith. 

As Hakuno began walking over, he overheard the conversation being had between Nameless, Nero, and Melt.

"What are you two doing here?"

"You welcome."

"Umu, yes, truly, our ability to wipe those programs out is worthy of some praise."

"Fine, thanks, now perhaps explain why you save me or, better yet, how you even find me?"

Melt, taking a glance at her only to look at Hakuno in shock as she stared at the Alter Ego. 

"H-hakuno? You...What are you even doing here?"

Where...where was he? He couldn't remember how he got here. What happened?

The last thing he could remember was a woman in red with a sword. Or was it a woman in blue with a weird looking mirror? No, that...didn't feel right either. A red bowman? A golden King? A white maiden? A pink lancer with features of a dragon?

None of these people felt wrong, yet none of them felt right either. He remembered one of them, yet he couldn't remember which one it was. What...what even was his name? He couldn't remember...

"So, you weren't kidding about coming back and seeing him finally gaining consciousness. Here I thought you were pulling an elaborate prank."

"BB, you know full well I do not entertain such things. Unlike the rest of you, I would rather us be whole again and performing our original purpose."

He turned to see two people standing at the door of the room he was in. One being a woman in a black coat and skirt with a white shirt and red bow. The other was a small girl in green. They looked similar and familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had met them.

The woman walked over.

"Well, it's good to see my efforts were not in vain. I feared you would remain in that zoned-out state. But, like always, your precious kohai took care of you."

"....Who....who are you...?"

The woman stared at him.

"That is a joke, right, Senpai? Surely, you wouldn't forget your favorite kohai."

He didn't answer. He didn't know who this woman was or why she was calling him such things. The girl behind her sighed.

"I told you he would likely have issues. When you brought me here to help, he was a bunch of nearly deleted, and you had the brilliant idea of trying to repair him using corrupt coding from other timelines' Hakunos."

"Hey, it was the best I can do with what I had to work with. I was afraid he was her."

"Ha...Hakuno?"

Was that his name? It sounded like it and yet, sounded like someone else's name. And who is this 'her' they are talking about? 

The woman looks at him for a while before sighing.

"Gilgamesh is not going to let me live this down when he finds out..."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, let me get this straight: you managed to win the Grail War, escape the Moon Cell, lived amongst the stars with Goldie over there, and, yet, you came back and got involved with a fight that wasn't yours?"

"More or less."

Hakuno stared at Melt, just stared at her. After a few moments, she just looked in disbelief.

"Why? I mean, I get why you would return to Earth. You're too kind to simply allow a threat to all of humanity to go unanswered."

She smiled a bit.

"At least you seem to understand that much."

"I'm not a complete airhead like BB. With that said, you decide to come to the one place, as fake as it may be, you went through so much to escape...just so you can save us..."

"I do not see the issue, Melt. You are all here because of me. You sacrificed yourselves to help Gil and me defeat Kiara. It's only right I return to favor and bring you all to Chaldea."

Melt just stared at her baffled.

"I do not know if I should feel thankful or insulted that your idea of repayment is to bring me to a place full of humans."

"It's better than being dead, is it not?"

She watched as Melt raise her hand to retort, only to go silent. She did her best not to smirk, knowing she had won the argument.

"Fine. I suppose I can entertain the idea of coming to Chaldea." 

Gudako walked over to them and smiled at Melt.

"It's nice to meet you, Meltlilith. I'm Gudako, Chaldea's master."

She wasn't expecting Melt's next reaction. She believed Melt would probably disregard Gudako. Instead, Melt stared at Gudako, no words being said. It didn't take her long to put and two together and see what was going on. 

Of course, Melt realized this as well and quickly looked away.

"Don't think I am taking orders from you because I like you. I'm only doing it because Hakuno is with you. That's the only reason I don't stab you with my heels."

She could hear Persephone in the back of her mind laughing.

'If I was anything like Aphrodite, I would be shipping them right now.'

'Wasn't it that sort of thing you hate about her?'

'No, it's okay when there is something there to begin with, and, even then, I don't interfere. Aphrodite takes two people who have nothing and force them to love each other. You can ship people without trying to actually make it a thing like she does.'

'So, you wouldn't do something to try and push the two together.'

'Of course not, nor would I ask something like that from you. Of course, I am also not telling you to not be a good friend and not try and get the two together if Gudako ends up starting to reciprocate the nonexistence feelings Melt has for her. Gudako could use someone that isn't a stalker. Not that anything would happen between the two.'

It took Hakuno a moment to decipher what Persephone was saying. It wasn't a bad idea. Again, it fell to Gudako on whether or not anything happened. If it was one of the other Sakura Five, they might have issues, but Melt was one who had shown having affections towards people, not her.

Now that she put thought to it, the Sakura Five all had their different views about her:

Melt could love her or love Nameless.

Lips started out as a friendship that evolved into her falling in love with Hakuno.

Violet more wanted a pure companionship than an actual relationship.

Kazura was the least interested in Hakuno as she wanted to return to who BB and the Sakura Five once were, i.e., White Sakura's backup unit.

Protea simply wanted to be loved, having the mindset of a little girl. 

They all had the chance to branch off from BB and become their own beings, with the right guidance. Kiara, however, had stolen that chance by absorbing all of them and becoming a god in some twisted attempt to become humanity's savior. Now, she had an opportunity to give them all a life they never had back in the Moon Cell. She would not squander this second chance. 

Her train was broken as Persephone was giggling, likely at her thoughts.

'Even after all they did, you still care about them. I'm sure they will fit in Chaldea just fine.'

'I hope so. Anyways, can you tell which components Melt is made with that Cerberus could track?'

'Oh, right, I wanted to bring that up. Melt was made using Artemis as one of her components. I can sense my sister's essence coming off of her.'

'That...actually makes sense. She is a Goddess of the Moon, and the moon affects how tides work.'

'BB certainly knew what she was doing when she made them, that was for sure.'

"Hey, Hakuno, you and Persephone done having your own conversation together?"

She looked at Gudako and Melt, who was staring at her.

"Sorry, was asking if she could tell which Goddess Melt was made with." 

Gudako nodded, though Melt was still clearly confused. Thankfully, she left whatever she was going to say for later.

"Back on topic, you said this BB that called you to come help is one sent by the Moon Cell. How can you be so sure?"

Hakuno just looked at Melt.

"You really think she'd have the Moon Cell symbol on her jacket if she wasn't sent by it?"

"No."

"Then, there you go. Also, Kazura is with her."

"Yeah, I know. I kinda was spying on them when BB found Kazura. I was keeping an eye on her since she openly rejected Kiara's request to join her."

"BB is likely using her to create something to fight against Kiara. Her ability is handy when it comes to figuring out programs and reworking them to her favor."

"I wouldn't say that."

She tilted her head as she looked at Melt.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't hear the conversation, but BB certainly looked like she was in a hurry to get Kazura to come back with her. They've had months to work on a means to deal with Kiara, BB wouldn't have been so insistent on her coming along unless it was something important."

Gudako looked at her and Melt.

"Which means."

From what Melt was saying, it was undoubtedly an out of character thing for BB to do. She usually had a calm, control, and, sometimes, sadistic persona. To see hear she was like that clearly meant one thing.

"Whatever it is, BB clearly messed up badly. Badly enough that she would get Kazura so early that they could have easily solved this themselves if all they were working on was means to weakening Kiara."

Hakuno looked up and nodded.

"The question is, what could it be?"

It would be something she would have to ask BB later. Maybe-

"For the first time since we've been brought back, I think I can agree with you, Meltlilith. My Moon Cell created counterpart clearly messed up badly if she was practically begging for Kazura to come with her."

Everyone began to look around. She recognized that voice yet could tell it was clearly wrong. Unlike BB, who, while mischievous, only wanted to protect Hakuno, this voice was filled with malicious and vileness. 

In front of all of them, a big screen appeared, and the person on the screen simply proved the claim BB had made.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you all to show up. I had planned on tricking Chaldea into coming and pulling the rug from under them last minute, but it seems my counterpart beat me to it."

This BB's eyes were pure red as they slowly scanning all of them until they landed on her. BB smile sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hello, Senpai. I bet you didn't expect to see me again, did you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Enkidu had been so confused about why Hakuno had been so trusting of BB. They understood that Hakuno didn't remember what happened with them and BB back during the war. Yet, as far as they knew, BB had still done things to Hakuno and Gil.

Hakuno, however, had been strict yet not distrusting of her or of Melt. Sure, she had done some precautions but, other than that, Hakuno had been going along. They were missing something as the rest of Hakuno's servants seem to be going along with what Hakuno was going with.

However, seeing Hakuno's reaction to this BB had made it clear to them she was the one that was Hakuno feared. This was the BB that had separated them from Hakuno. The one that forced Hakuno to watch and forget them due to how painful it had been for her. 

This BB was the one they would kill before all this was over.

Melt just looked at the screen BB was being projected from.

"So, there really are two of you running around. As if one wasn't bad enough."

"Awww, come now, Melty is that any way to talk to me? I mean, we were once allies before you got rebellious."

Hakuno just stared at BB.

"BB, why are you on Kiara's side?"

"Oh? Why are you acting so surprised? Kiara and I made alliances in the past. Sure, she may have absorbed me back on the Far Side, but now she's found power more than what we six AIs could ever give her. Perhaps the other me had made you forget, but why should I care what happens to you humans? Why do you care? You know what you are by now, surely you can-"

The implication that Hakuno wasn't human was enough to finally snap something in them. They stared at BB with pure hate in their eyes.

"Be quiet. Hakuno is nothing like you. She's as human as human can be while you're nothing but a mistake the Moon Cell allowed to exist."

BB took her eyes from Hakuno and directed her attention to him. 

"And who are...OH! Well, this is undoubtedly an improvement from the last time we met. When you were summoned as Hakuno's servant, you were nothing but a big clay beast who could only growl. Now look at you, all human-looking, and you can talk."

"Yes, and unlike before, I can properly deal with you."

"OOoo, you certainly have some bite still."

They were glaring at the woman on screen. While Hakuno had ended up alright at the end, she still had utterly forgotten the happenings of the Near Side when they were her servant because of BB. The AI wouldn't get a chance to try anything a second time around. Hakuno had more servants this time around, and they were no more the mindless beast who couldn't protect anything. 

BB's attention slowly began to return to Hakuno, where she clearly noticed something.

"Oh? What's wrong, Senpai? You don't remember any of this?"

"I am more than aware of you separating me from my servants and taking me to the Far Side."

BB simply stared at Hakuno before laughing.

"Oh, this is rich. I must say, Trash King, you have a lot of criticism for other people, yet you seem to be willing to let your 'best friend' keep information from your woman and yourself."

Gil did not take the insult to them well as he tried to fire a sword from the gates only for it to pass through the projection with BB looking disappointed. 

"Seems your trip to space made you forget the world is digital. Regardless, I just wanted to see who made the sudden appearance and see if I couldn't convince Melt there back to our side."

Gil was still annoyed by her appearance. 

"Lazy as always, BB? Hakuno already defeated you and that detestable woman you're working with. What makes you so sure you can win this time?"

"I would explain, but that would ruin the fun. I'm sure Hakuno and the Master over there have already begun to put together that something bigger is going on. The question is: will you be able to figure it out before it's too late?"

Before BB could taunt anymore, Hakuno raised her hand as a few screens appeared at her fingertips. They weren't sure what Hakuno was doing, but soon enough, the screen turned off. They were left with the silence of what happened.

Unfortunately, BB had raised something they wish she would have just kept shut about. Hakuno wouldn't be one to pry into it, they were grateful for that. The same, however, couldn't be said for the other servants as EMIYA looked at them and Gil.

"So, care to explain what exactly BB was talking about?"

They went to say something, but Gil, not in the greatest of moods, said something before they could.

"It's none of your concern, faker."

They could easily sense where this was heading. While before the five servants could have gotten along fine, aside from Gil having been in his abnormal mood, there was Hakuno, a woman they all cared about but had different ways of showing that care. Tamamo was the next to get involved.

"Well, it seems BB was at least off the mark that Enkidu hadn't told you whatever it is she referring to. Though, from Hakuno's expressions, you two haven't told her whatever it is BB was referring too."

They glared at the vixen.

"Like you are one to talk. How long did it take for you to finally stop being vague with Gudako about who you were talking about whenever you spoke about Hakuno?"

"Hey, I never knew Hakuno would end up here. The fact that Tamamo Cat was here was a shocker for me."

Nero was about to get involved in the argument and likely make things worse, but before she could, the voice of reason finally caught their attention.

"Ahem!"

They all turned to Hakuno, who was holding Jack, Gudako, and Melt as they were staring at the five.

"Are you guys done? You got your bickering out of your systems?"

Hakuno's face was enough for them to not try anything. While this was something she clearly was interested in hearing whatever it was BB was talking about, Hakuno knew they had more important things to do than something in the past. None of them argued with her as she continued.

"I know it's been a while since we dealt with her, but this is the exact thing she would try to pull. Say something, regardless of it's true or not, and get us to attack each other. From now on, ignore her. She's likely far gone if Kiara had anything to say about it."

Gudako looked at her.

"What about the other Sakura Fives then?"

"Our BB said they were controlling Lips. Meaning whatever Kiara did to that BB, they couldn't do to Lips. As for Violet-"

Hakuno turned to Melt.

"Is she also like that?"

"No, she's the same as she usually is. Looking to do whatever benefits her the most."

Hakuno nodded.

"Plan stays the same. We should get moving before BB sends anyone to fight us."

Hakuno started walking as the rest of them soon followed. They were the one, outside of Jack and Gudako, that lacked the experience of dealing with BB. Then again, it seems they were all rusty, except Hakuno. Still, it was probably best to ignore BB.

At least, until they had her screaming in pain. That would be the only point they would listen to BB speak. It would be payback for making them listen to Hakuno cry as they were torn apart back on the Moon Cell, and they would enjoy every moment of it.

"So, you remember a bunch of servants, but you can't remember which one was the one you had?"

BB watched as Kazura was talking to the Hakuno she had brought with her. She had tried to talk to him, but he barely responded to what she was saying. The moment Kazura took over, things began to went differently.

The first thing they needed to figure out what timeline Hakuno remembered. While she had taken bits and pieces of different Hakunos from different timelines, the original consciousness should have retained the info of what world they were from. They could figure out what happened from there.

Of course, things were never easy for her. It was if the world was repaying her for all the stuff she did in the past by making things more difficult for her now. She was trying to help, yet that didn't stop the issues.

Hakuno had listed off a bunch of servants. Some she recognized, Nero, Tamamo, Nameless, Gilgamesh, Elizabeth, even how Enkidu was during the Moon Cell. She wasn't sure how or why he would remember Elizabeth, but that was a question for another day. The issue came when he described servants she had never heard of. A white maiden, a blue knight, a Caster with scales, and a holy King. Hakuno never had these servants, at least, not when she was around. 

Did that mean that there were worlds where Hakuno had somehow survived being deleted without having to escape the Moon Cell? Was that even possible?

It would be something she would have to ask the other Hakuno. She seems to know things she shouldn't usually know. Of course, then she remembered that would likely cause Hakuno to find out this different version of her, which would lead the others to find out and her being harrassed by Gil. 

'Yeah...maybe best I did not ask her...yet.'

She may be alright with Hakuno, but she still had her prided as an Advance AI. She needed to at least keep up appearances. While Hakuno had managed to tell them all this, he couldn't remember which Servant was his. He didn't even remember his name and, even after telling him, she could tell he didn't feel right about it.

At least he was speaking normally now. She had been worried, with how he was talking before, that she had messed up his brain. It just seemed like he had been groggy from being out for so long. 

"No...I barely remember those servants anyways, let alone when I summoned them. I thought there weren't any Grail Wars anymore due to the planet's mana drying up."

'Wait....what?'

Before she could get her bearings as to what Hakuno had just said. He said something that confused her even more.

"Also, where am I? This looks like a hospital, but I thought the one my sister and I was staying in was mostly destroyed."

'Wait, sister!?'

"Sister?"

"Yeah. The last thing I remember was I put her in cryosleep since she was worse off with the amnesia syndrome then I was. I thought that maybe putting her in there would stop it long enough till help could come."

'N-no no no no he can't be saying what I think he is saying.'

She wanted to stop Kazura from asking anymore. She sadly was too much mentally panicking to do anything, as Kazura asked.

"And what's your sister's name?"

'Please don't be Hakuno. Please don't be Hakuno."

The Hakuno in front of them just tilted his head as he looked at the two of them.

"Don't you two already know? You mentioned her name earlier. It's Hakuno. That was why I was confused about why you were calling me that."

'...why me?'


	10. Chapter 10

Hakuno should have expected this. Why she didn't realize it sooner was her fault. She had been so wrapped up by seeing BB again and the possibility of saving her and the other Sakura Five she had forgotten one crucial detail that made her selection of servants a double edge sword.

Aside from Jack, they were all obsessed with her and her well being.

They had all been her servants at one point or another. Sure, she stands by the fact that they knew BB, the Sakura Five, and Kiara better than anyone, that was without question. Yet, they had all been her servants and cared about her. Aside from maybe Nameless, they were all very possessive. So the fact that Gil and Enkidu seem to be hiding something from her, combined with having to worry about both BB, was putting everyone on edge.

She didn't get what it could be that Gil and Enkidu could be hiding. She was aware of the fact that Enkidu had been the only servant that didn't come with her to the Far Side. Yet, Kiara's BB, Gil, and Enkidu act like it was something worst. She was sure Enkidu simply couldn't follow her enough and just disappeared once her contract with them was broken. They were a Berserker at the time, and they take up a lot of mana. 

Tamamo was a Caster, so she could last a bit if her contract was broken. Plus, she was Tamamo, meaning she likely had some trick she used to stay around long enough to find her. Nameless has Independent Action, so he would be cover. Nero, while lacking such abilities naturally, could likely get something to deal with mana with her Imperial Privilege skill. Enkidu was the one that lacked anything that would help them get to the Far Side. 

So what was she missing? 

She had let Gudako take over as she needed a break after watching the five of her servants almost get into a fight simply because of differing views. Jack had even gone over to Enkidu. At least she can take a hint, unlike the other adult servants who kept pestering her. Between this secret Gil and Enkidu were holding, whatever BB had been up to, and the need to find Kiara before they sink too deep and got crushed, she was starting to remember why she disliked being a Master.

'Hakuno, you need to relax.'

'I'm fine, Persephone. Just a lot to worry about.'

'Hakuno, I know I have been on the Reverse Side of the World for a while, and I'm still learning about modern human culture, but I do know enough to know this: If you have to say that 'You're fine,' you are usually not fine.'

'It's not like I can leave Gudako to handle this on her own.'

'Come now, you know she has been through a lot. This might be outside her realm of expertise, but she did save humanity. Besides, you don't need to be the one in control all the time. In case you forgot, I watched multiple timelines. While I lack the understanding you do, I am aware of what happened. If Gudako asks anything I can not answer, I can just ask you.'

'Are you sure you're alright with switching? You won't be able to do much.'

'Fighting wise no, but I can use my skills still. You need rest, and I want to get out and stretch my legs.'

'Alright, you win. Just make sure to let me know if Gudako needs help.'

'I will. Get some rest.'

Persephone hadn't had much of a chance since things had kicked off. Hakuno had been determined to fix all this herself, even if she hadn't said it. While she wouldn't be much help in a fight, she could still assist in support. 

Nobody had questioned it, but she knew it was weird that Hakuno wanted to take charge. It made sense, sure. She was more familiar with these servants, aside from Jack and Enkidu, and more aware of how this place worked. However, Persephone also had a similar level of knowledge because she searched for the best Hakuno to contract with. She lacked the experience Hakuno did, but the knowledge is still there. 

Hence why she came to this conclusion: Hakuno was putting herself at fault for this whole situation and was trying to fix it. She believed this was her fault since she was the entire reason the CCC incident even happened. 

While it was admirable that Hakuno was trying to fix this without her help, it wasn't smart. If they got into a fight, she would be better off fighting instead of Hakuno. They had Gudako and all the servants to fight whatever comes, sure, but if something happened that left just them, she would be better off than Hakuno.

Gudako and everyone else took notice of them switching but didn't question it. They were all used to it, and Gil had, despite past experience telling him otherwise, to trust her and Hakuno. Jack did wave but stayed near Gudako. This left only Melty, who was surprised about it. 

"So, Hakuno wasn't lying about the whole Goddess possession thing."

"Why would she lie about such a thing? She isn't the type to try and make herself more than what she is, and you know that."

Melt came to the back to talk, leaving the others to keep watch for any enemy programs or servants. So far, only a few enemy programs had attacked them but no servants. If any had sensed them, they were probably being smart and avoiding them since they were in a group. Still, it had been an easy walk to the church so far. 

"Still, of all the girls you could possess, you went for her. You didn't have anyone better to possess?"

"Hmmm, I don't know what you mean. Hakuno has been a pretty lovely host. Besides, it's not normal possession like some of the other Goddesses in Chaldea done. We share a body."

Melts simply stared at her for a moment.

"You're certainly the strangest Goddess I've met, and that's coming from someone made of components of different Goddesses."

"Oh yes, I am more than aware of what you Sakura Five are. Beings made using pieces of Divine Spirits. I am even aware that one of the parts used to make you belonged to my sister. So, allow me to make one thing clear."

She grabbed Melts' arm as she stops, turning the AI to her as she stared at the girl with one clear intent.

"If you ever get in your head to hurt another child again, outside of certain exceptions, I will not hesitate to destroy you on the spot. Hakuno may want to save you, but I will not let you be a blight on my sister's honor with your tendencies. Do I make myself clear?"

Perhaps she was too harsh with her threat, but it was not unwarranted. She was fully aware of Melts' past and was disgusted by it, even more now knowing she possessed a piece of Artemis as a part of her being. Artemis was not the type of person to kill children on a whim, and she will not let Melt think she can get away with such things. Melt simply nodded as she smiled.

"Glad we got that cleared up. Come now, we should catch up with the others."

She went ahead as she could sense Melt just standing behind her, likely confused at her ability to go from innocent to threatening and back on a dime. It was something she had gotten good at doing from all her time dealing with the dead.

She walked up to Gudako as Gudako just looked at her.

"Oh, Persephone. I guess Hakuno needed a break, huh. Everything alright with you and Melt?"

"Oh, we just needed to clear the air a little is all. Hakuno can be a bit too gentle, so I just made sure she doesn't try anything like she did in the past. Nothing you should worry about."

Gudako simply shrugged. There is no reason to make Melt look bad about things in the past she has learned from. She simply wanted to make sure Melt remembered those lessons. She wanted to say more, but they were suddenly caught off guard as Spot started barking. They had done this before when they had gotten close to Melt, but Melt was with them now. Who else could he be...

"Oh, no."

"Well, I was wondering why BB suddenly messaged me all of a sudden and told me to come in this direction. It seems I found what BB was in such a fuss about."

A familiar woman came into view, someone only herself, Hakuno, and Tamamo would recognize. Her hair the same length as the other Sakura Five but, near the top of her head, it was tied with a violet ribbon. One of her arms already transformed into her weapon as she approached them. 

Melt had caught up to them only to see her and stop as she simply said her name with all the poisonous venom she could.

"Violet."

"Hello, Melt. It seems you finally decided to pick a side. Shame you choose the wrong side, though."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this, I've been busy with life as well as writing for another story in a different genre. My mind hasn't been on Fate until recently so, if you are interest in Fire Emblem and interested in Female Morgan and Lucina not as mother and daughter, then I suggest you go read my 'Still Here For You' story. It's only five chapters long atm but I am working on it.
> 
> With that said, I do have other chapters half-finished so hopefully, they will get updated soon. With that said, enjoy the chapter.

If Persephone was to curse anything, it was Hakuno's terrible luck. Not that she blamed Hakuno for it, it wasn't her fault she had awful luck. If anything, it was the Moon Cell's fault. 

She had hoped they wouldn't run into Violet or any other servants that may be working under B.B., but, sadly, their terrible luck strikes again. Even worse is that it's the one that no one outside herself, Hakuno, and Tamamo knew. That's not even going into the possible changes B.B. and Kiara had made to her.

Regardless, they needed to retreat. Preferably, before Violet used that skill of hers and froze them in place with that skill of her. Thankfully, she was aware of it and how it worked. It required that she has a line of sight of the area she wishes to freeze. All they needed to do was blind her for a moment.

She looked to Tamamo, who was already looking to fight.

"Tamamo, can you blind her long enough for us to escape?"

"Of course. I defeated Violet before; I can do so again."

"We don't know the full extent to the modification that B.B. has given her. For now, we'll retreat and fight her later."

She turned to everyone else. Gilgamesh may not like this idea, but they were unaware of all the rules that could be in play. They needed more info, which meant them leaving and fighting again once they had a better understanding.

"Everyone else spread out and keep moving. Don't stay in Violet's line of sight for too long. Trust me."

She raised her hand and activated a skill for all of them as a signal to go.

"Protection of the Underworld!"

With the protection skill activated, they went off to fight. Gilgamesh looked a bit annoyed, and Enkidu was confused, but they left regardless. They can ask questions later once they weren't in danger of being frozen and offed one by one.

Gudako, however, didn't have the same need as she looked to her.

"I thought we were trying to rescue the Sakura Five, not harm them."

"We are, but Violet is sadly not the type of person to join our side so easily. She's probably the second, behind Kazuradrop, in terms of affection towards Hakuno. She is interested but not in the same way the others are. She won't side with us unless she benefits from it, likely when we gain the upper hand on BB/GO and Kiara."

"Okay, but what about her eyes, though? Why blind her then run?"

"Simple: She was created using Medusa as one of her components." 

That alone was enough to get Gudako's brain turning. She had three different Medusa's in Chaldea, so understanding the dangers of her being made with Medusa as a component is enough. Still, there was more to it.

"She doesn't petrify people like Medusa does. Her version allows her to freeze time within her field of view. Even worst, the people frozen are still aware."

"That doesn't sound good."

During their conversation, she had been keeping an eye on the fight in front of her. Any time Violet would try and activate her skill while looking at her and Gudako, her attention would be taken by one of the other servants fighting her. Of course, she quickly saw that her fears about B.B. and Kiara modifying Violet and others became true.

Despite the fact it was seven on one, Violet was not taking any lasting damage. Even Jack and Enkidu, who has an ability that helps against female servants and beings with Divinity respectively, wasn't doing much to her. Add that with attacks from EMIYA, Nero, Tamamo, Gilgamesh, and Melt, and it became clear they didn't have a chance from the start.

This unknown invincibility was clear was getting under Gilgamesh's skin.

"What cheap trick is this? Why is none of our attacks working?"

Melt, answers both his and her question, the ladder never even asking.

"She is one of Kiara's sentinels. They've been given more power and are basically are the ones we will have to deal with if we are to get to Kiara and the old B.B."

"And you only now decide to tell us this? I guess this is another bit of info that terrible copy managed to forget to tell us."

They didn't have time to argue, they could find out if B.B. knew or not later. Thankfully, Tamamo had been waiting for the right moment, and Melt and Gilgamesh gave it. Violet tried to freeze the two, but Tamamo quickly tossed a talisman she had been preparing at Violet as it became enveloped in a blinding light. Luckily, she and the rest of the servants had already been ready to shield their eyes, and Violet looked like she was in the process of activating her eyes. 

They needed to go while they still had the chance. She silently commanded Cerberus to become big enough to ride as she grabbed Gudako and looked to the others.

"Come on, while she can't see."

Cerberus began running in the direction they had been going in. Good things about servants are that they could keep up with Cerberus. Some might complain, but they were not in a situation where they could all get on and comfortable. Plus, she only wanted Cerberus to carry them far enough away that Violet couldn't catch up quickly. 

It was about ten minutes till she got Cerberus to halt. They have gotten a reasonable distance from Violet. She was sure Kiara's B.B. only sent her to welcome them. She helped Gudako off as the others looked towards her, specifically Gilgamesh and Enkidu. 

"Goddess, I hope you have a good reason for us running like that. A being made from borrow parts is not something I should be running from."

Tamamo was the only one aware of Violet's abilities. The others needed to be given a run down. She was thankful she had searched through so many timelines to find the right Hakuno. Otherwise, she would be as in the dark as they were.

"Violet was created using Medusa as one of her components, so that was why Cerberus started barking when she got close to us. Similar to Medusa, she has an ability with her eyes. Unlike Medusa, she doesn't just turn people to stone. She freezes time in the area she is looking at."

That turned an annoyed Gilgamesh into an intrigued one. 

"Oh? You are telling me she can manipulate the flow of time in whatever area she looks in? Why wasn't she part of the group B.B. had preventing Hakuno from going back to the Near Side?"

"Well, it's possible by the time Hakuno broke free from B.B.'s dream, Kiara had already absorbed her, Kazauradrop, and KingProtea."

Enkidu was the next one to ask a question.

"Why did she seem to have no regard for you, or rather, Hakuno?"

"Like I told Gudako, she is likely the only other level headed Sakura Five, aside from Kazuradrop. She has an interest in Hakuno but unlike B.B., who cares deeply for her, or Melt, who is too embarrassed to admit her feelings-"

"Hey!"

"Violet, on the other hand, isn't as clingy and close as some of you are. The best way to describe her interest in Hakuno is that she wants a 'pure and proper companionship.' She would probably fall under the category of people she hates because of that."

All the servants, aside from Jack, looked surprised about the idea of someone being interested in Hakuno and not being so showy about it. EMIYA was the closest person who would have had that kind of relationship to Hakuno, but they would still be close. Still, with what questions they had about Violet out of the way, that left with questions about Violet's status as a Sentinal and B.B. not telling them. Luckily, she already had a theory about that.

"As for the Sentinal thing and why B.B. didn't tell us, I think she didn't tell us because she's been distracted with something else. As to what I can't be sure, but I do have an idea."

Gilgamesh chuckle at the idea.

"Please, what could possibly distract that A.I. more than Hakuno?"

She smiled, the other servants, at least the ones that knew B.B., were thinking the same thing. Time to set the bait and hope for the best.

"Let me ask your question with another. When you think of Hakuno, do you think of Hakuno as a guy or a girl?"


	12. Chapter 12

"What nonsense are you going on about, Goddess?"

Gilgamesh was very much confused and annoyed already without being asked a stupid question. Them having not been told about Violet's abilities prior was terrible enough but, BB had failed to inform them of this 'Sentinal' power they possess to make it impossible to deal with any lasting damage. He couldn't be sure if the AI was on their side or not, at this point.

Yet, Persephone asked again.

"I'm saying when you think of your time with Hakuno on the Moon on whatever adventures you all went on, do you remember them as a guy or girl."

He could hear the other servants' mummers as they search their thoughts, as pointless as it would be. He wasn't sure why the Goddess was bringing this up all of a sudden. What did any of this have to do with the pressing matter of BB failing to inform us? It should be clear as day what Hakuno's gender was.

And yet, the most perplexing thing happened. As he thought back to his time on the Moon with Hakuno, he remembers her not only as a girl but also as a man. Why did he remember Hakuno as a guy when she was clearly a girl? This couldn't be right.

He looked at the Persephone.

"What manner of magic are you trying to accomplish by pulling this trick?"

"Gilgamesh, I am not Hecate. I couldn't do this, nor would I ask her too. Though, it does seem you starting to realize the oddity that is Hakuno."

It seemed the other servants came to the same realization he had, given their confused faces. What exactly did Persephone know that he didn't? That they didn't?

She cleared her throat before she began her explanation.

"I am sure many of you are aware of Saber Proto and how he is a male version of King Arthur from a different world. Or of Gudako meeting a female Musashi despite Musashi from our world being male. Hakuno is similar yet, at the same time, not the same as these two. While the two differing gendered Sabers come from different worlds than ours, both male and female Hakuno can exist in parallel timelines within the same world. It's something I came across during my search for the best Hakuno to make a contract with. Some timelines the Hakuno would be male, sometimes female. Yet these weren't separate worlds. Tamamo here is probably the most aware of this oddity, same with Violet. In that world, the other Sakura Five members not encountered during the usual Far Side trek faced the male version of Hakuno. Feel free to correct me if I am wrong, Tamamo."

He looked back at the Caster fox only for her to shake her head.

"No, you're right, Hakuno was male at the time. Not to mention, there was that time that both Male and Female Hakuno existed and were masters within the same war."

Nero apparently had her own bit of info to add on to this as she began talking.

"I remember a world where Hakuno was a female and died and came back but was male."

Wait...what!? 

Before he could demand an explanation from Nero about why her Hakuno died and returned as a different gender, Persephone returned to her point.

"For whatever reason, Hakuno can exist as female and more within the same world. Not only that, but they are also the only ones to experience this change. Everyone else stays the same. With that said, to answer the question of what could be distracting BB other than Hakuno? Simple: she possibly has another Hakuno she's dealing with in secret."

......

"WHAT!?"

Another Hakuno? That was her explanation for BB being so distracted? That couldn't be it.

Enkidu, thankfully, held a similar thought as he did.

"Persephone, while having another Hakuno would be nice, I doubt the Moon Cell would have allowed her to snag another Hakuno from a different timeline before coming here. There is no way that's the answer."

"Is it that odd? Didn't her reaction to Hakuno being in Chaldea seem a bit odd to any of you?"

He raised his eyebrow at what she was referring to. The others heard this and clearly were open to her explanation. While she may have had explained the whole two Hakuno things to explain the differences in memories, there was no way she could explain the possibility of BB having another Hakuno there. 

Yet, she proved him wrong.

"None of you were there, but, when BB reacted to Hakuno being there, she responded as though not only should Hakuno not be in Chaldea but not be alive. Almost as if she had reasons to believed Hakuno was dead or, rather, with her." 

"She should have no reason to believe that. I saved Hakuno by creating a new body for her and then used that ring to store her digital being into the new body."

"Fair enough. Then let me ask; how much 'useless' bits of data did you not store?"

"Anything that matter I left behind, what is your...oh."

Persephone simply smiled at his sudden realization.

"Man and your Caster self believes you aren't smart. I'd say you could prove him wrong. Not to insult you, mind you. Back to the point, I think whatever data that determines the gender thing was likely left behind, and BB mistook it for a partially deleted Hakuno. It managed to salvage this data and, likely, did what repairs she could before getting someone more capable of fixing this Hakuno, someone like Kazuradrop."

...No way. There is no way BB somehow mistook what he left behind as Hakuno. Yet, everything she said lines up. It was unbelievable, yet it made sense. 

"...ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He couldn't help but laugh. The self-proclaim greatest rogue AI managed to mistake a bit of data for Hakuno and had been distracted trying to fix it. He couldn't believe it. Oh, he and Enkidu are going to have fun holding this over her. It's almost like when Ishtar does something stupid, but at least she is a Goddess. Most Gods and Goddesses are useless, and them being stupid was expected. BB was an AI. How did she manage to mess up this badly?

He managed to calm down but still couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, I hope you're right, Persephone. I don't think anything would be better than being able to hold this mistake over her head to make her know her place."

Gudako, however, was still confused about one thing.

"So, what exactly helps determines whether Hakuno is male or female? It has to be important for something as big as their gender changing."

Persephone looked as though she knew but shook her head.

"I think we've spent enough time talking. Plus, I want to wait to see before I make any final conclusions. For now, let's head for that church so we can talk to BB about our next move."

Gudako nodded as she, Persephone, and Cerberus began walking, and the rest of them followed. He was sure Persephone was holding back something crucial, but he would allow it. He was too busy hoping for this theory to be right so he could mock BB. That would make this trip worth it.

BB could not believe it. She could not believe her luck. This must be karma for what she did coming back to bite her. 

Not only did she mistake data for Hakuno, not only did she fix and repair that data with other bits, not only did that data of Hakuno turn out to be male instead of female, but now it was saying Hakuno was his sister.

She was basically overheating, trying to process this new bit of info, while Kazuradrop continued the conversation. 

"So, Hakuno is your sister? Does this mean your name is not Hakuno?"

The male Hakuno shook his head.

"No, but it is similar enough to where we could get mistaken for the other."

"What is it?"

"Haku."

That's it? That was his real name? That was the name of Hakuno's 'supposed' brother?

"No way."

Haku shrugged.

"We were twins, so our parents gave us similar names."

Kazuradrop didn't say anything about it other than agreeing.

"Makes sense. I could see it."

Well, she couldn't. What kind of dumb parents gives their kids similar names, even if they were twins? She knew humans were stupid, but she expected her Senpai's parents were a grade above the average. Or she guesses she should say Senpais now?

Sadly, she was unable to figure out the proper term to refer to them as Haku looked around.

"Speaking of my sister, where is she? I thought she would be bedridden too."

Right, he wasn't aware of what was going on. He thought they were in a different hospital recovering, and they were nurses. She would have to lie until Hakuno got back. 

"She woke up and was well enough to go for a walk. She should be back soon. Kazura and I could go wait for her and tell her you are awake, if you like."

Kazuradrop gave her a look. She clearly didn't like being called by only half her name, but she would have to deal with it for now. Saying her full name would confused Haku. 

Haku gave a gentle smile and nodded. 

"I appreciate that, miss..."

Ahh, she forgot she had yet to tell him her name. Well, she couldn't go by BB. That would sound weird. Guess she had to use the full word behind one of her initials.

"Blossom."

"Right, Miss Blossom. I am a bit concern that she recovered so fast. She was worst off than I was, so to see her already up before me..."

"Oh, I can assure you she is 100% fine. You'll see soon enough."

And you'll see that she was lying to him and Hakuno has no idea who he is or their relationship. This was so going to bite her in the butt later. Regardless, she and Kazuradrop left the room, leaving him to recover. They didn't get far from the door as she could feel Kazuradrop wanting to say something. She, however, was not in the mood.

"Not a word, understand? Not a single word."

The two remained silent for about half a minute before Kazuradrop said what she wanted to anyway.

"You are in so much trouble."

"Kazuradrop, I swear I gave you life I can easily take it away."

"No, you can't, and no, you won't. Because you lack the authority to do so and, doing so, would make Hakuno sad. We can't have 'Senpai' be upset, can we?"

....She officially hates it when Kazuradrop was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the reveal of male Hakuno's official name (at least for this story). Now I don't have to call him that anymore.
> 
> Regardless, a lot of info that will be useful in a few chapters. Building to the meeting. It will soon be upon us.


	13. Chapter 13

Persephone honestly felt bad for the servant guarding the church. Having to deal with six servants, an Alter Ego, weaken as she may be, and Legendary Mythological Hound would not be easy for anyone. Honestly, they may have let the servant go if they surrendered and swore never to come back.

Unfortunately for the servant in question, it was Vlad III, precisely the one five out of the six servants have already defeated before. It quickly turned into a one-way fight. Poor Vlad never stood a chance. 

Regardless, they had made it to the Church B.B. told them they could use as a base. It should be big enough for all of them. Still, she couldn't help but look around for a moment.

She's never been into a church before. Sure, they had temples back during her time, and they functioned as churches. Still, it was interesting to see how humans had changed their buildings of worship after the Age of Gods. 

She looked at Gudako.

"You all rest, I'm going to double-check and make sure there's no back doors or other ways to get in. The last thing we need is an Assassin servant getting in and killing us while we sleep."

Gudako nodded.

"Right, though afterward, I wanna contact B.B. and see if this whole theory of yours is correct. Oh, and figure out how we deal with whatever empowering Violet."

"Karamaphages."

Both she and Gudako looked at Melt as she said that. 

"They're called Karamphages. It's a virus that powers up one Saint Graph."

Well, at least they had the name for them. Sure Gilgamesh will ask why she didn't say the name earlier, but it's a moot point. Even if they knew the name and what it is, it wouldn't have changed things. For now, all they can do is hope B.B. has an idea to counter these measures.

She did a quick exploration of the church. Aside from some spare rooms, there was no back entrance. Guess that explains why B.B. had pointed it out as a place as an excellent place to rest. 

As she explores, however, Hakuno finally wakes up from her nap. Probably for the best, given that they were going to talk to B.B. soon. Hakuno would be able to get B.B. to spill.

'Had a nice rest, Hakuno?'

'Yes, thank you. Did anything happen while I was napping?'

'We ran into Violet and learned that all the servants working for Kiara has something called a Karmaphage that makes them much more powerful and had to fight Lancer Vlad III outside the church. Aside from that, nothing much.'

Hakuno was silent for a moment before sighing.

'Well, it's Violet. I should have expected she would be difficult to get to side with us.'

'We'll figure it out.'

'Still, why didn't B.B. warn us about this Karmaphage thing?'

'Well, I may have an idea, but it is a longshot.'

She explained her theory to Hakuno about why B.B. was acting so strangely. Unlike the servants, Hakuno didn't seem shocked by the claim. If anything, it made sense.

'It does make sense. If anything is going to distract B.B., it'd be another me. Still, you really think whatever causes the whole genderswap thing would be enough to become their own person.'

'Very much.'

'You...sound way too certain. Is there something I am missing?'

She honestly debated whether or not to tell Hakuno. She still wasn't sure if her idea for it is even right, but, if it is...Hakuno needs to know. Maybe not the full story but enough to get the gears in her head-turning.

'I may know something, but I'm not entirely comfortable saying it, less I get your hopes up. Maybe we've been talking too much with Sherlock and how he usually handles giving information.'

'He has been asking me a lot of questions concerning my past. He and Da Vinci are trying to help figure out my past to little success.'

'Well, don't you find it odd that you do not simply know your past. The Moon Cell created you as an NPC. Why would it not load your history into your programming? Sakura seemed to have known about a time before despite being a medical A.I. Perhaps your past was simply stored away when you began gaining self-awareness.'

Hakuno thought about it but, before she could give her an answer, they heard Gudako calling for them.

"Persephone? Are you almost done searching?"

"Yes, give us a moment."

'We should switch so you can talk to B.B. about this.'

'Right.'

Within a few moments, the two switch as Hakuno took a second to stretch. Even if they are sharing the same body, it still felt like she had been asleep. Persephone decided to say one last thing.

'Also, you should probably tell her about the Regalia. We are a bit hypocritical, considering we're holding that bit of info from her. Maybe she can get it out of you. As much as having access to the Moon Cell at the touch of your finger is nice, I rather such a think not be what makes up your being.'

'Sakura was able to get to make our bodies when we left the Moon Cell and ended up on Earth. B.B. probably should at least be able to do the same.'

'Let's hope so, for your male counter part's sake. If we are going to bring him back with us to Chaldea, he needs a physical body. I don't expect Gilgamesh to pull another you and empty a good chunk of his Gates as materials for a physical body, even if he is familiar with this male Hakuno.'

'We'll cross that bridge when we start getting near it. For now, we need to make sure all this is real and not us making excuses.'

Persephone silently agreed as she went to rest. She was hoping against all logical conclusions that what she thinks doesn't turn out correct. Yet, it seems to be the only answer for it.

'To think, all this time, you two were above our heads, and we were none the wiser.'

"Persephone, were there any-Oh, Hakuno. Sorry I didn't know you and her switched."

Hakuno walked back into the main room of the church, where everyone else was waiting. She didn't say anything about what happened before her and Persephone switching. Nobody brought it up either. 

"It's fine and no, no back exits. The only entrance is the one here. So, we should be alright. Persephone told me you wanted to talk to B.B. and caught me up with everything."

She sat down on one of the pews and waved her hand as a display came up as she started to try and contact B.B. She hoped this place was safe to where they couldn't be tracked. Knowing B.B., she probably had this place secured before even contacting Chaldea.

There would be a lot to talk about. She just hoped Gilgamesh and Enkidu wouldn't try anything. There would be plenty of time to harass her later about whatever she is hiding.

Finally, they managed to get ahold of her.

"Good, you made it. Though, what else should I have expected from my Senpai?"

Well, she at least is trying to act calm. Too calm, in fact. She was clearly trying to use pleasantries to try and distract her. What exactly is making B.B. act so unlike herself?

"B.B. what's going on? You forgot to mention about this 'Karmaphages' that Violet and Lip have. You're clearly distracted by something, what is it?"

She stared at B.B. as she tried to maintain her composure. Of course, she was Hakuno, and B.B. was B.B., meaning that she didn't last one. She got her to give in after giving her a stare long enough.

"Okay, okay, fine! When the Moon Cell recreated me, I found some data that belonged to you. I thought Gilgamesh failed, and you got deleted or were in the process of being deleted, so I grabbed it before I came here. I used data from other Hakunos from other timelines that either lost or were deleted and-"

"B.B. I need you to listen."

"Huh?"

"Has this Hakuno been experiencing or feeling no other emotions other than hate?"

"No? He seems fine to me."

"Okay, good, dodged a bullet on that one. Not sure how a Dead Face composes of versions of me would even work anyway. Anyways continue."

B.B. just stare at her and blink for a few moments.

"What's a Dead...you know what I'll ask later. Anyways Kazuradrop helped stabilized his new digital body, and that was when I found out that-"

"That this Hakuno was a guy instead of a girl, sparking your confusion."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Persephone pieced it together that you were likely being distracted by another me. She, and by extension myself, were already aware of the whole thing with me appearing as both a guy and a girl. She figured whatever data you grabbed and mistook for me was that data."

"Okay, I thought Persephone was the Goddess of Spring, not the Goddess of Wisdom."

"She is. You don't have to be Athena to be smart. If anything, that makes her more arrogant."

Maybe it was a bit of Persephone rubbing off on her that she said that, but, from the stories she's seen and heard, it's true. Who in the right mind would give a Demi-God doctor, precisely one who the son of Apollo the God of Healing, the means to cure death? She may be the Goddess of Wisdom, but she isn't the Goddess of Foresight.

"Right...well, he's been acting weird. He has vague memories of your servants, but he can't remember which one he summoned. In fact, he doesn't seem to remember anything about the Moon Cell."

"So, he's a blank slate. That's alright."

"No, he seems to know about the Holy Grail Wars and magic. The issue is that it seems to be before your time on the Moon Cell."

Wait...she didn't mean.

The rest of the servants came over the moment they heard that. It seemed as though they were all on the same page. Still, she had to ask.

"You don't mean..."

"It's like he remembers being on Earth. Not only that, but he also called himself Haku and that Hakuno is the name of his sister."

No one said a word for serval minutes as B.B. revealed that and terrible revelation fell on her. The truth behind the opposite Hakuno in the times where she fought for the Regalia. She didn't kill a copy of her or was killed by the original: She killed and was killed by her own brother and neither one ever knew that was the true ties to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!


	14. Chapter 14

Hakuno didn't say a word after BB revealed what the other Hakuno has said. Not a single word was uttered by her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

She was aware of the fact she had a male counterpart. Several timelines prove it's not a crazy idea. They both exist, but she never knew why.

To find out that her male counterpart, Haku, was her brother the entire time.

Gil broke the silence.

"What proof do you have that he is even speaking the truth?"

BB looked at him.

"Because he has memories of what he and Hakuno were doing before they both fell asleep. He was confused as to where he was because, and I quote, 'I thought the hospital my sister and I was staying in was mostly destroyed.'"

There was a voice in the background that she recognized as Kazuradrop.

"That is not what he said."

Then BB started arguing with her alter ego.

"It's close enough."

"If you're going to quote someone quote them. What you did was a paraphrase."

"ENOUGH! If I wanted to hear two idiots squabble, I would be back in Chaldea watching Ereshkigal and Ishtar argue. Did he say anything else of importance?"

Kazuradrop took over, probably best when they were trying to save time.

"Well, he said he put his sister into cryosleep due to her Amnesia Syndrome being worse than his. He hoped it would keep her safe until help arrived. When we asked for his sister's name, he was confused because we already said it when we called him Hakuno."

Gil went silent. Nero, EMIYA, and Tamamo haven't said anything about the Extella worlds and what happened. Enkidu was taking all this in, and poor Jack and Gudako were all but lost in this conversation. Melt decided to put a thought in.

"So, this is what was so important you went out of your way to bring Kazuradrop onto your side. We have a crazed version of you and the woman that absorbed us, infused with a Demon Pillar, on the loose and your playing doctor to an amalgamation of data of Hakuno calling itself her brother?!

"Bite me, Melt. I didn't know that this Hakuno would be a guy or have the memories of their lives on Earth. All I knew that it was data from Hakuno, and I assumed the worst."

Melt and BB looked at each other like they were about to start arguing. Kazura, though, looked at her.

"Hakuno? Are you all alright? You haven't said anything for a while."

She got up and walked over to one of the walls of the church. All this time...All. This. Time.

She curled her hand into a fist before punching the wall. There was no damage to her fist or the wall, but she had to release some anger. She honestly couldn't believe the Moon Cell had done that.

Enkidu walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're letting this get to you. We don't even know if any of this is true."

She turned her head halfway and smiled faintly.

"I appreciate that Enkidu, but I know it's true."

Gil backed up Enkidu.

"Please, this is likely some bug that BB accidentally made it think that-"

"You two weren't there in those timelines."

Gil and Enkidu stopped as she turned fully around to face them.

"Neither myself nor Haku summoned Enkidu. Nor did we make contact with you, Gilgamesh, on the Far Side. You two don't know what happened, how we ended up fighting each other during the final round, how we...how we always killed one another."

'You didn't know. Neither one of you knew the truth of the other. You both didn't remember.'

'Persephone...'

She heard Persephone's voice. She was worried she had woken her up. She went to apologize, but Persephone stopped her.

'I wasn't asleep, I've been keeping an eye on things and...what I thought came true.'

'What you thought? Persephone, what are you talking about?'

'I...I probably have no right to ask for you to let me take control so I can explain to everyone, but...'

'...Whatever you know, I know you have your reasons for not telling me.'

'Thank you, Hakuno. Holding this information from you was not something I did lightly. Talking about it is not the easiest thing for me to do, especially when it concerns Haku and your end on Earth.'

'Our end?'

She wasn't sure what Persephone was talking about. Whatever it was, it was likely related to the truth behind her and Haku sharing a body. She needed to know, so she swapped with Persephone as she sat back and listen to what Persephone said.

Persephone had been dreading this moment. She had hoped that it would never come to this. Yet, here she was, about to tell the people closest to Hakuno and Haku about what happened to them in the real world.

As she opened her eyes from swapping with Hakuno, Gilgamesh looked confused.

"Why did you and Hakuno switched? What do you know that Hakuno can't say?"

"I suppose I should start from the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the day Haku mention. The time before both his soul and Hakuno found themselves inside an NPC's body on the Moon Cell."

The moment she had brought up their souls, everyone stared at her. Even Jack, a child, could figure out where this was going. Gilgamesh gripped his arm.

"You don't mean..."

"The beginning. Haku and Hakuno's final day on Earth. The day the two die to the disease that plagued both of them."

Haku couldn't help but feel a bit impatient. Sure, he was likely still recovering from the disease, but he felt like getting up and trying to find Hakuno. He was worried.

The two nurses, at least he thought they were nurses, told him Hakuno had recovered before him and went out for a walk. While he would love nothing more to believe that his sister, who was worse off than he had been, had made a full recovery so fast, he knew something was off. There was no way she got better before he did.

Then again...how much time had past? What day was it even? He had forgotten to ask the two nurses when he was talking to them.

Then there was the fact that that they both looked very similar. He would chalk it up to twins, but they look too different in age for that to be the case. Not to mention they seem to know about Servants and the Holy Grail War, given the fact that they didn't look at him crazy when he brought it up. 

Then there was said, servants. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't remember which one he summoned if he had even done so, to begin with. Maybe the last vestiges of his consciousness he managed to summon one, and they brought him and Hakuno somewhere safe or brought them to help.

But which one?

The Red Rose Saber?

The Blue Fox Caster?

The Red Nameless Archer?

The Green Beast of Clay Berserker?

The Golden King Archer?

The Dragon Idol Lancer?

The White Maiden Saber?

The Machine Controlling Caster?

The White and Blue Saber?

The Holy King Ruler? 

He couldn't remember which of these people he managed to summon. He wanted to go ahead and mark off the possibility of him summoning a Ruler. He and Hakuno learned of the seven classes and some of the extra classes. Rulers are usually only summoned for Grail Wars. He doubts one would answer a call to save him and his sister. 

Maybe Hakuno would know.

He decided to put figuring out which servant was his for later as he managed to get up, leaning against the wall for support. He must have been out long enough for it to feel weird to walk. Yet, he managed as he got the door to the room open. 

He had no idea which way to go. He simply chose one and went with it. He hoped he could find someone and asked if they could get Kazura and Miss Blossom for him.

Yet as he went, he found no one. Not another soul in this place. It felt so empty. Not to mention, the place looked like it was a school building rather than a hospital. Maybe they turned it into a makeshift one after the other one got blown up?

Eventually, he heard voices, Miss Blossom and Kazura's. He must be close to their office. Maybe they could take him to his sister. 

However, just as he reached the room, he heard a woman with a different yet familiar voice speak. It sounded like they were on the phone with someone.

"I mean the day Haku mention. The time before both his soul and Hakuno found themselves inside an NPC's body on the Moon Cell."

Moon Cell? NPC body? His and Hakuno's soul? What was she talking about? Was this place called the Moon Cell? There were many questions, yet he didn't get a chance to think it over as he heard a man talk.

"You don't mean..."

"The beginning. Haku and Hakuno's final day on Earth. The day the two die to the disease that plagued both of them."

Died? He and Hakuno died? He was right here, though. He was still alive, right? 

Then again...where was 'here'?

He decided to sit down and listen to whatever was going on. He did feel bad for listening without Miss Blossom and Kazura knowing, but this involved him. He needed to know what happened and where Hakuno was.

He couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to like the answer to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time next chapter. The day Haku and Hakuno died. It's going to be so much fun and sad.


	15. Chapter 15

_It had been another day for them. Another day on a world that was slowly losing its mana. Whose humanity was on the verge of technological stagnation. In a hospital in Japan, there they were: twin siblings trying to fight off a disease that was slowly making them forget._

_With brown hair and deadpan looks, the girl with long locks and the boy with hair starting to grow over his eyes did what they always did. They talked, trying to keep ahold of their memories, what few they still retained._

_The boy said to the girl._

_"Do you remember your name?"_

_The girl tried to remember._

_"It's....Ha...Haku..."_

_"Hakuno"_

_"Hakuno..."_

_"That's right. Do you remember my name?"_

_Just as before, she tried to remember, but to no avail._

_"It's the same as yours."_

_"Hakuno? We're....both name Hakuno?"_

_"That's right."_

_It was not right, but it had been the solution the boy had come up with. Rather than confuse the girl with a similar sounding name to try and remember, he simply used her name. It was easier for both of them._

_ Both siblings were close to succumbing to the disease. The same disease that took their parents slowly ate away at them. The boy could still remember certain things, but almost all of his past has been lost. The girl, however, was much worse off. Knowlege she learns only last a day or two before she completely forgets it. _

_ The one person who could have saved them was killed by terrorists. All they could hope for was another method that was found in order to save them. Yet, how much time did they have left? How much longer could they fight the disease slowly eating away at their minds? _

_ Sadly, they would never get to know the answer to that question. _

_ Maybe it was both their terrible luck. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was meant to target them but, regardless of the truth, the two would not get to see tomorrow.  _

_ The hospital was targeted for an attack that day. No one was any the wiser. As the two were conversing the girl desperately trying to remember things the boy did, they heard screams and yelling outside their room. The two didn't have time to find out as a force billow through and knocked them both out. _

_ They could have died then. Died in the explosion. They, who were so close to Death's Doors already, could have parish then, and nobody would blame them. Yet even with the world seemingly out to get them, they both refused to give up. _

_ The boy's vision when he awoke was filled with fire and smoke. He had no idea what happened, nor did he care. He looked around to find his sister still unconscious. He went over and slowly picked her up and carried her on his back as he tried to look for help.  _

_ As he walked past a broken window, he saw nothing but fire and ruins. It had not been just the hospital that had been destroyed. The entire city they had lived in had been destroyed.  _

_ It was here the girl began to awaken and see the destruction as well. Too lucid to convey words but awake enough to recognize the destruction. They both needed to get somewhere safe, but where? _

_ The boy remembered overhearing doctors discussing possible ideas to deal with the two siblings until a cure could be found, and one had been cryogenically freezing them. He barely remembered the part where they had mention a basement. He did his best to put together the two facts and believe down there they would be safe. _

_ The boy didn't want his sister getting worse. She was already bad as it was, and they could be waiting for who knows how long before help arrives. Without what has been slowing down the disease, she wouldn't last long.  _

_ Once they got down there, the boy decided to put his sister in one of the pods to keep her safe and wait out for help. The sister reached out, wanting to stop him, but the brother simply smiled and close the pod as the sister fell asleep. The brother settled down next to it, slowly closing his eyes, thinking to rest till help arrived would be fine. As he did, the last memories that came to his mind before the darkness were the ruined city they saw. _

_ The boy would never open his eyes again as the disease took hold and finished him off. Not too long after, his sister would join him. The systems for the building that powered the cyro chamber failed. The girl perished soon after the same way her brother did.  _

"That was how the lives of Haku and Hakuno Kishinami came to an end in the basement of that hospital. A disease that could have been cured consuming their lives. Yet they never cursed their fate. Never grow to hate humanity for pointlessly killing the man that could have saved them. They accepted the hand they were dealt and did what they could."

It had been what Persephone had loved about those two humans she had ended up finding by accident. Although they had long since moved to the Reverse Side of the world, they still had methods of keeping an eye on humanity, even if they could no longer interact with them. She had been merely looking around the human world while being bored when she saw them. Two siblings making the best out of the terrible situation they were in.

"Yet, despite their bodies dying, their souls never did. I'm not sure how it happens, but it's clear they managed to make their way into the Moon Cell, and both ended up as a single NPC. Their gender fluctuating based on whichever one is the dominant one at the time. From there, you know the rest. They eventually reawaken, summon one of you and end up in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War."

Everything went quiet as she finished explaining. The one fact she had been keeping from Hakuno and everyone else. She had been around humans long enough to know that speaking of their deaths is not to be done lightly, especially to those unaware they even had died to begin with.

Before anyone can comment on the revelation, a new voice made its presence known. One that was very familiar.

"So, that's why I don't remember what happened after that. Guess that also explained the servants I have vague memories of when I never summoned."

They all looked up as they see BB and Kazuradrop turn to someone out of the frame and talked to them.

"H-hey, what are you doing here? You should be resting?"

"BB is right, you should be resting Haku."

"I'm fine. Where is she?"

It didn't take her long to realize Haku was likely referring to Hakuno. If he was the one to get their memories from the Moon Cell when Hakuno inadvertently got dragged into the Grail War, then he likely still remembered her. It was about time they finally reunited.

'You should see him. It sounds like he's worried about you.'

'What if I can't remember him?'

'Did the story I tell sound familiar to you?'

'.....It...feels familiar but...'

'Give it time. Maybe you'll start regaining your lost memories. Maybe you never will but, Regardless of that, your brother is out there wanting to see his twin and make sure she is alright. Memories or not, all he cares about is that you're happy.'

'How can you so sure?'

She couldn't help but laugh at how silly that question was. She could see why Hakuno would ask such a thing, given the current circumstances. She did her best to maintain her composure and smile.

'Because I know that is what my siblings would do the same. Sure, we have our differences, but we're all brothers and sisters, half-siblings or not. We care about each other. Now, go see your brother.'

She didn't really give Hakuno a chance to try and fight back as she switched with her, not that Hakuno tried. She understood why Hakuno was worried, but the them that fought in those other timelines weren't her and Haku. They never split off and ended up facing each other at the end of the war. They were always together, even if they had no idea about the other's existence. Nothing would change that.

Hakuno didn't fight as Persephone switched with her. She was a bit conflicted with trying to talk to Haku, given what she knows. There would also probably be some difficulties given she doesn't have any of the memories of the past while he has no memories of their time in the Moon Cell. Still, she would try to make it work. 

She walked back over to the pew and sat in front of the screen.

"It's ok, BB. I want to see him."

She was pretty sure if BB wanted to stop Haku, she couldn't. The moment he heard her voice, he went past them and over to the screen. He looked exactly the same as he did in those other timelines.

He had brown hair and eyes like her. His hair was similar to Gil's when he had his hair down and not spiked up. The thing that solidifies it all was his face. It was almost exactly like hers. He was the same as the supposed male version of her she had seen through Persephone's memories.

Haku stared at her for a few moments before smiling.

"It's really you. I was worried you were still sick. Then again, I guess we both did succumb to our illnesses. Regardless, I'm glad to see you're alright."

For the first time, his smile, even though she had seen it plenty in the memories, made her unable to resist smiling as well. Maybe there was still a part of her that remembered. A part of her that remembered this person on the other end of this call was her brother.

Sadly, their moment was ruined as Tamamo and Nero leaned in and looked with shock on their face as they both looked between her and Haku.

"I...I don't believe it! I thought it was some big misunderstanding, yet two of you exist. All this time, you two were twins, and none of us figured it out."

Tamamo simply stared at Hakuno with squinted eyes.

"Hmmm...I feel like I am missing something vital about you two."

Haku just stared at the two for a moment before speaking.

"You...you two are the Red Rose Saber and the Blue Fox Caster, right?"

The two simply blink at the odd names, but she immediately recognized them as Nero and Tamamo.

"You know them?"

"Like I said, I have vague memories of having servants. I wasn't sure why but now I know. Of course, there is still the question of which one I did have...but that would have to wait."

"Huh?"

"Sis, I can tell something is going on. I have no idea what it is, but...let's call it sibling intuition. So, what do you need me to do?"

Haku was willing to help? He had no idea what was going on or what they were dealing with...and yet...it was something she would do if their roles were reversed. She smiled as BB and Kazuradrop came into view as well.

"BB, you said you used spare data leftover from other Masters to give Haku a body, right?"

She hoped BB would be smart enough to not openly admit it was different timeline versions of them she used. Thankfully, BB caught on and nodded.

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

She looked back at Gudako as a plan began to form in her head. If Haku could act as a Master, they could cover more ground and get more done. The simple question would be if Gudako would go along with the idea. 

"I may have an idea of how to cover more ground and get Violet occupied while we head to the control room and save Lips."


	16. Chapter 16

"You want me to do what?"

Enkidu watched as Gudako looked shocked at Hakuno's request. Hakuno sighed as she looked at Gudako.

"Look, we can't be everywhere at once. I'm not saying give them to Haku forever, just for this situation, and then he can give them back once we get to Chaldea. If Da Vinci says anything, I'll take the blame. Not that I believe she would actually get too mad, considering circumstances."

"That's fair but still...letting Haku as a temporary Master for Nero, Tamamo, and EMIYA? Is that such a good idea, Hakuno? He doesn't remember how to be a Master like you do."

Gudako did make a good point. It was apparent Haku got his and Hakuno's memories of when they were alive while Hakuno got their memories of when they were Masters in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Still, Hakuno thought it was a good idea.

"I'm hoping the temporary contract triggers some of my or one of the other master's memories. Hopefully, it gets his magic circuits going, and it'll come naturally. I'm not sending him to fight Violet or anything if that's what you are worried about. If all goes according to plan, Violet will start reconsidering her side."

Gudako took a moment to think. It'll undoubtedly help if Nero, Tamamo, and EMIYA were sent with Haku while they, Gil, Jack, and the Alter Ego went with Hakuno and Gudako to whatever Hakuno has planned. They were all very protective of Hakuno, and all of them being together was only causing Hakuno more stress. Gudako finally finished thinking and looked at Haku.

"And you are sure you are okay with risking your life for something you have no idea about?"

Haku nodded.

"My sister is putting her life on the line. Wouldn't be fair if I didn't as well. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other once this is over."

Hakuno smiled.

"Don't mind her, Haku. She's still getting used to having others to rely on. She's been through a lot without anyone else to lend her a hand."

Gudako started to look embarrassed.

"Hey, I had plenty of help. In case you forgot the facility full of Servants."

"Yes, Servants. You have plenty of Servants to help you but not many actual humans or, the exact point, Masters to help you. The closest is that guy that hangs out with Iskandar a lot and who Gil calls Waver, but he's more of a teacher. The point I'm trying to get across is you've had to deal with everything by yourself up until now. Let someone else help you."

They simply smiled as Hakuno finished up. They've known Gudako enough to understand Hakuno speech will be enough to get her to relent. Gudako sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'm sure Da Vinci and Mash may freak a bit, but we'll have time to explain later."

Haku smiled at Gudako agreed to the plan.

"Thank you, Gudako. They'll be safe with me, so no need for you to stress yourself over worrying about them."

Haku said such a with a straight and plain face, but Gudako looked the other way. Still looking at Haku and Hakuno together, they couldn't help but feel some familiarity with the two. They knew Hakuno and, by extension, Haku had managed to summon them during the Moon Cell Grail War likely due to their physical resemblance to Shamat. Why else would they manifest as a Berserker? Yet, they couldn't help but feel like there was something more to this.

Clearly, they were not the only ones as Nero and Tamamo were looking at both of them. Hakuno looked at them.

"Is something wrong, you two?"

Nero was the first one to back off. 

"No, nothing to note. I was simply admiring both of you as both of you. It's truly a great trick by the Moon Cell to hide one of you within the other."

Nero was clearly trying to play it off. Tamamo, on the other, didn't.

"Seeing you both in the same place...something about you two makes me feel like I forget something. Like, I'm forgetting some crucial piece of info that could change everything we know."

Haku and Hakuno looked at each other before shrugging. At least they knew it wasn't just them who held familiarity with the two. Maybe they should talk to Gil about this. BB finally brought up an important piece of info.

"So, aside from the servant thing, what exactly is this plan of yours?"

Hakuno looked at BB and smiled.

"BB, you're an all-knowing AI. You know what the Regalia is?"

"Of course I do, Senpai. Why are you bringing it up, though?"

"See, Gil may have managed to steal it from the Moon Cell and used it as my core when he transferred my digital data into this body. I need you, or rather, Kazuradrop, to swap it out with a proper core."

BB pouted.

"Senpai, don't you trust me?"

She gave her the most deadpan look. They did not like the idea of Hakuno trying to swap cores, much less anywhere near BB. The woman was to craze.

Hakuno continued.

"Once it's out, Haku should be able to use it. With it, he should be able to bust Kingprotea out. Maybe even deal with her size issue—meanwhile, Gudako, Gil, Enkidu, and Jack are going to head to the control room of this place. We should run into Lips then."

This seems fine, but Hakuno forgot something. One important detail to all this. Something they decide to bring up.

"The Alter Ego is under Kiara's control, right? We couldn't do anything against Violet, how are we supposed to do anything against Passionlips with half the numbers."

"I..think I know how to deal with that. This 'Karmaphage' is a virus, right? I may have a code cast to deal with it."

They did not understand what Hakuno was referring it. Thankfully, Gil, EMIYA, Tamamo, and Nero all groaned at something. Must be whatever Hakuno was talking about. Gil just looked at her.

"You aren't seriously considering using 'that' right?"

Hakuno shrugged.

"It's our best chance. Besides, it's poetic if you think about it. Kiara gave it to me as part of her plan. Now I'm using it to destroy her plans."

Gudako just tilted her head.

"What are you all talking about?"

Hakuno looks at her and smiles.

"You'll see. It'll be much easier for you to see it than me explaining it to you."

"Okay, but you said Kiara gave this code cast, right? How do you know she hasn't foreseen that?"

BB gladly answer.

"Because, like me, she and Evil BB didn't know Hakuno was with Chaldea until you all came here. She made the Karmaphages once she had split off BB and the Alter Egos. She wouldn't have time to update them to be immune to it, not with her plans so close to being finished. It was what I was going to suggest you do if you hadn't figured it out."

"Right, but this means Hakuno had to be here for this to work? What was your plan if she wasn't here?"

"Oh, I would have simply crafted the specific Code Cast into a key of sorts for you to use. Aside from Kiara, Hakuno and, I would assume, Haku are the only ones with it."

"Can't they, you know, teach me?"

Hakuno shook her head.

"Giving people access to Code Casts is a bit different than teaching someone a mage craft. See, they're more like programs you install and...well.."

Gil stepped in.

"NO! Out of the question. Hakuno and Haku will suffice."

Gudako looked confused.

"Why the explosive reaction? Is it that bad?"

Hakuno just shrugged.

"It's better if you didn't have to go through with it. Uggg..still can't believe I had to go through that with Kiara."

"Okay, seriously, what did she do!?"

Everyone aside from themselves, Haku, and Jack, all collectively said.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

Now they were concern about what exactly happened. Guess it was another question they would have to ask Gil about. The Far Side is looking to have been weirder and weirder the more they hear about it.

Hakuno cleared her throat before finishing her plan.

"Once we got Lips free, along with Protea, that would only leave Violet. If we have everyone else, she might start weighing her option. She'll likely still put up a fight, but she might be easier to deal with. Then we just have to find Kiara and evil BB and deal with them."

"And the Oil Rig?"

"I think BB can deal with that, right?"

BB smiled.

"Yep, don't worry, Senpai and lesser Senpai, this will seem like nothing but a bad dream once this is all over."

Hakuno looked at Kazuradrop.

"Do you think you can finish the core swap by the time Gudako finishes resting?"

Kazuradrop nodded.

"It should be simple enough. It's a transfer from one core-like object to another."

"Good. Gudako, you get rest while we're doing this. BB, can you bring me back there?"

"Of course. Just give BB one moment."

BB went off, likely to get ready to pull Hakuno to where they were at. They walked over and looked at Hakuno.

"I hate this plan."

"Enkidu-"

"I don't trust her, and I will never trust her. She can claim all she likes that what she did was to save you, but she hurt you in the process. She's nothing but a massive contradiction."

"What did she do? Enkidu, you can tell me."

They couldn't. They couldn't let her remember what happened when she was taken to the Far Side. They wouldn't let them endure those memories again.

Haku, clearing the tension, smiled before speaking.

"Enkidu, right?"

They simply nodded.

"Hakuno will be fine. If BB tries anything, I'll just remind her what happened the last time she tried anything to 'save' Hakuno."

They couldn't help but laugh at that. They already liked Haku. As much as they would want to go and keep an eye on things, Haku would keep his sister safe.

BB came back.

"Alright, bringing you here. We'll see you all in a few hours~."

With that, Hakuno vanished, leaving the Church one person emptier. All they could do is rest and wait—something they would use to talk to Gil. They needed a drink as well. 

Haku smiled as Hakuno appeared before him. After so long, they finally got to see each other face to face. Before anyone could say a word, he went over and hugged her. She was caught off guard, but then she hugged back.

"Glad to see you too."

"Sorry, just...needed to make sure this was real."

He walked back as she smiled.

"Can't really blame you. This is all new to you. Like I stated before, I'll answer any questions you have once we're back in Chaldea."

That was fair. He still didn't have the full picture, but it was clear something significant was going on. They needed to focus. Kazuradrop walked over to them.

"It's nice to see you, Hakuno. I'm sorry I didn't get to catch you when you all first arrive. I was busy working on both Haku, and a means to deal with Kiara. Of course, the ladder would have been easy if not for BB constantly pestering me about the former."

"HEY!"

Both himself and Hakuno laughed. Enkidu had called this 'Lips' an Alter Ego. Were all the people that looked like BB her alter egos given form? If so, he supposed that explains the attitude towards BB. Kazuradrop took Hakuno's hand.

"Let's get you to a bed so I can start working on you." 

She then turned to BB.

"Don't get any ideas of barging in. You can keep Haku company since you were so insistent on saving him."

"Yeah yeah, go do the core swap thing. I swear you take the medical AI thing too seriously."

"One of us has to."

With that, Hakuno and Kazuradrop left, leaving only himself and BB. He supposed he could ask her questions about things. Maybe get a better idea of what's going on. Before he could, BB turned towards him.

"So, there's something I always wanted to know but could never find out, given Hakuno's amnesia. Now that you're here, though, maybe you can help me out?"

She walked forward till she had me against a wall, and she was staring at me with serious eyes.

"What exactly is yours and Hakuno's deal?"

"What do you mean? I've told you, we're twins."

"I know that. That wasn't what I meant. I mean, how come two Masters with such a large mana capacity and can quickly generate more mana have no means to cast spells? You two are clearly mages, and you were born only a decade after mana began to dry up, you would have plenty of time to practice before it disappeared. I know the amnesia syndrome is a thing, but surely you both would still retain muscle memory, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all thought I was done with new lore, didn’t you?
> 
> You haven’t seen nothing yet! We’ve only scratched the surface of this metaphorical lore barrel.


	17. Chapter 17

Gilgamesh had not expected this trip to end up becoming this. He had certain expectations when it came to deal with BB; the past dealings with her alone were enough to know things wouldn't be so simple. This, however, had gotten beyond what he had expected.

Not only were there three more of these Alter Egos running around, but along with a corrupt BB. This detail, combined with Kiara, was not this situation any better. Not to even get started on the whole deal with Hakuno having a twin brother, one he apparently has memories of dealing with.

Perhaps dealing with the last thing would be the best option.

After Hakuno was teleported to BB, Gudako had gone off to rest, and the rest of the servants had nothing else to do but wait for Hakuno's return with Haku. Tamamo and Nero were much quieter than they usually were. EMIYA was over minding his own business. Cerberus was keeping Jack company, which left him and Enkidu, who was also being quieter than usual. It concerned him that Enkidu was being bothered by all this. Then again, they had watched Hakuno suffer at watching BB kill him. 

"If you are worried about Hakuno, don't. BB is smart enough to know that trying to do something to her would not end well for her, especially with Haku there to keep an eye on things."

He wasn't too sure of what the twin brother was capable of but, if he was anything close to his sister, the two would be fine. After a few moments, his clay friend spoke.

"It's not just that which has me quiet, Gil. It's something that has bothered me ever since Hakuno first summoned me back in the Moon Cell as a Berserker."

"What would that be?"

"Gil, you of all people should know how near impossible it should be to summon me."

Indeed he did. He was smart enough to understand Enkidu wasn't your regular Heroic Spirit. This came down to the fact they were more of a divine construct than an entity. Not to mention how they, given the right resources, could function as Holy Grail. The only reason Chaldea had managed to summon Enkidu was because of how unique their systems were. 

"I am."

"Then, you should know that both Hakuno and Haku managed to summon me, which in of itself should have been nearly impossible but summoned me in my most powerful state. Now, after finding out they had their human counterparts souls all along, I know for sure there is something else going on."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You must be able to see the resemblance? To Shamat and me?"

He did admit it was certainly something he had picked up when he initially had met Hakuno and Haku. It had been what ultimately swayed him into helping them, despite his disinterest in the Moon Cell's war. Over time, he had started to see them for who they were instead of who they resembled.

He simply nodded as he let Enkidu continue.

"It's clearly not me. Nero and Tamamo haven't said it but, the looks in their eyes earlier, they both seem as though they knew someone who looks familiar to the twins. That can't be a coincidence."

"Who's to say?"

"Gil, you're smart, as much as you would like to not show it. There is something about those two. If it were just you and me, then it would only be a coincidence, but Tamamo and Nero seem to have connections to them, there clearly is something going on. Da Vinci and Sherlock could never find anything about Hakuno. Maybe Haku, if BB can truly create him a physical body, can give them a blood sample to finally get to the bottom of this."

It had been something that the two geniuses have been working on the side these past few months since Hakuno's arrival. Her skill and power is something they had wanted to get answers to yet had found nothing in terms of their lineage. They had tried getting a blood sample to test it, but the blood drawn would vanish back into Hakuno, due to Hakuno being frozen thanks to her contract with Persephone. This had left the duo at a standstill on trying to solve the mystery that was Hakuno. 

"And what do you think of all this?"

Enkidu went silent as they thought about it for a few moments. He still believed that it had just been sheer luck, or the world finally decides to pay him back that he had met and claimed Hakuno for himself. Enkidu, however, clearly thought otherwise.

"There is clearly some meddling going on. For the two to summon me, Berserker or not, end up losing me, go to the Far Side, meet you, and you end up finding out I was contracted to them via a dream that was from my point of view and not yours, is too much to be a coincidence. It's clear that we were supposed to meet Hakuno the way we did."

"And how would the gods be able to do that? They were on the Reverse Side at the point the war happened."

"Then perhaps it was something set into motion back during our time. We do not have all the answers to this yet. What we do know is that writing this off as pure coincidence would be foolish, especially with the possible connections to Nero and Tamamo the two have."

As much as he hated to admit it silently, Enkidu was right. There were too many events going just the right way for it to be pure luck. He opened one of his gates as he summoned some wine and two cups, one for himself and Enkidu as he pours some for his clay friend before taking a drink. This had become complicated. An unknown past he once had little care about had evolved into something that needed to be answered. The two might not have their original bodies, but having their souls mean they were the Hakuno and Haku Kishinami from Earth. How the Moon Cell had overlooked this fact was something he would never know. 

Regardless, he would bring them back to Chaldea and get his answers. The two being mysteries to him has gone on for too long. He was the King of Heroes, and he would find out the truth of the two he considered his true Masters. Haku may not have the same fondness he held for Hakuno or even Siduri, but he was fond of the twin brother regardless. His memories had not proven to be wrong yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow chapter but felt necessary. The fact that Haku and Hakuno managed to summon Berserker Enkidu in a Grail War where Gil had been banned and beings like Tamamo and Gozen had to nerf themselves heavily should be a big thing to explain. 
> 
> There'll get a full explanation at a later date, I promise. For now, I hoped you enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, having recently finished reading the Fate Extra CCC Foxtail manga, I feel like I needed to give Kazuradrop clarification as to why she is different here compare to the Foxtail manga where she is kinda insane. Also decided to make the Amnesia Syndrome more of a mage disease since, while reading the Foxtail manga, it is brought up multiple times how the magi of old all suddenly vanish, this being a good explanation to it and why the disease is not an issue in the current day events of Fate Extra, despite it never being cured.
> 
> Also, more setting up for the backstory for the Haku twins. I promise chapter after the next will get more stuff happening.

While following Kazuradrop down the hallway, Hakuno finally had a moment where she realized something. A detail she had been overlooking. Something that, had she not realized, could have caused a mistake in the future.

This Kazuradrop, along with Violet and Kingprotea, were the ones from her world.

She had been going on the mindset of her knowledge of them from the Foxtail timeline. Violet is professional and, while she has feelings for Hakuno, isn't crazy about Hakuno like BB is. Kingprotea would likely be the same, ever-hungry, and under the belief that love can fill her. Kazuradrop, however, is much different than the one she was aware of. It goes without saying that, the fact that neither her nor Haku have been tortured by Kazura or hasn't tried to backstab BB is enough to see a big difference. 

This is probably something she should figure out. Why was the Kazura from their timeline so different from the one in the Foxtail one? Why was she working with BB when, from her knowledge of the Kazuradrop from the Foxtail one, should leave Kazura to hating BB? 

"Say, Kazuradrop I've gotta ask, why are you going along with BB?"

Kazuradrop stops before turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...let's just say that, while I am aware of what you are, I am a bit confused by your current self."

She gave a short summary of the Kazuradrop from the Foxtail timeline. Kazura, of course, facepalmed herself after hearing how her alternate timeline self handled things.

"I can see why you would be confused. To answer your question, I never had any intention of betraying BB, stealing 7/8ths of her powers, and taking over the Sakura Five. If anything, I believed working with BB was the quickest way to get her to reassimilate us and return to being the backup unit she was supposed to be. If you were safe and the Grail War was forever halted, BB would have no reason to have us, and, by extension, she would have no reason to be the 'Evil Heroine' she was playing herself up as. We would return to the backup medical AI unit."

She turned back around and continued walking.

"Of course, this didn't go as planned with Kiara absorbing me, Violet, and Kingprotea. By the time BB had noticed, there wasn't much she could do considering you broke out of the dream cycle and ended up on the Far Side. Did you really never wonder why BB would go through the hassle of brainwashing Rin, Rani, and Jinako or why BB called Melt and Lip part of the Sakura Five when there were only three of them at most, without adding in the original Sakura AI."

...Huh. Those were points she never considered. Honestly, she feels more of a fool for letting Kiara play her like she did. At least she knew better this time around. Regardless, they managed to reach the room as Kazuradrop motioned her to lay down on the operation table. Without hesitation, she did as Kazuradrop walked over and started working on something.

"Should I be asleep for this?"

"No, I need you awake in case the Regalia dislikes me meddling with it. You are the owner of it and, therefore, the one to give it the go-ahead in terms of someone like me accessing it. Besides, you shouldn't feel a thing."

"Fair enough."

After a few more moments, Kazura finished what she was working on. In her hand was an orb-like object. It didn't take her long to figure out it was to act as her core once she replaced the Regalia with it.

Kazura walked over with it and had it hover over her chest while she started pressing things on a screen. She then got a warning about someone gaining access to the Regalia and asked if it should grant access. Seeing this, she pressed yes, and, from there, Kazura got to work. It felt a bit weird at first, but it wasn't painful or uncomfortable. Persephone didn't say anything, so clearly, it wasn't affecting her in any negative way.

All she could do now is wait for Kazuradrop to finish. Kazuradrop, surprisingly not busy with transferring her data from the Regalia to her new core, decided to bring up another topic.

"So on the subject of things you clearly haven't thought much about, no offense, have you ever wondered about the Amnesia Syndrome?"

"None taken? And what exactly do you mean by that? I know about the disease that killed Haku and me. It's apparently an infectious disease too that....didn't get a cure developed for it till after I won the Grail War..."

Actually, if it was really an infectious disease, one that no one was sure how it infects people and didn't have a cure for, how did humanity not get wiped out? Sure, maybe there were ways that they managed to isolate the disease and make it go extinct, but, again, no one knew how it was infecting people. Kazura just smiled.

"Now it's starting to click. If such a disease existed, humanity would have been either wiped out or on the brink of extinction. Sure, humanity was, but it wasn't due to the disease. In truth, that little bit of info you do know was something the Mage Association, at the time, created to try and dissuade anyone from looking into it. Truth is, the disease wasn't a disease at all. Tell me, if the planet began to lose mana, what would happen to magic circuits within mages?"

She thought about what Kazuradrop said. Magic circuits would lose their functionality and become inert. They would end up being similar to the appendix, an organ many are unsure what it's function is if it even does serve a purpose anymore. 

Of course, it didn't take her but a moment to realize that, unlike the appendix, magic circuits are connected to the body and linked to the brain. She was sure Nameless was a living example of what would happen if you used your magic circuits too much. If they suddenly become useless...

"....Oh. Oh, no."

"There it is. The sudden loss within the world's mana would very much affect the magic circuits within people. Sure, mana within the world has been weakening since the end of the Age of Gods, but it was always at a slow pace. One that, had things maintain the same course, the mana within the world would still take a millennium or two to completely dry up, maybe even more. Instead, it hastened and, what was supposed to transpire over several millenniums, took place over 60 years. Way too fast for humans to naturally evolve to deal with such changes. This ended up having a negative effect in the form of the 'disease' known as Amnesia Syndrome. The magic circuits in the brains of mages began to deteriorate with the loss of mana within the world. Those with terrible to low-quality circuits either weren't affected or managed to survive for a year or two. Those with moderate quality circuits lasted between six months to a year once they got the disease. Those with high-quality circuits lasted two to six months. Once spirit-hacking became a widely known thing and practice for the new magi of the world, the disease, more or less, vanished."

"I see...can't imagine how hard it must have been for my brother and myself to slowly lose ourselves over a year, if not two years."

"That's because you two didn't last that long."

"Huh? What do you mean? How long did we last?"

Kazuradrop didn't answer. It made her even more worried.

"Kazuradrop. How long-"

"Two weeks."

The entire room went quiet after that. Kazuradrop elaborated.

"From the Moon Cell's records, you two had the disease for two weeks before you both succumbed to it. For whatever reason, the magic circuits within you two deteriorated much quicker than any other living mage. It probably felt longer due to you two losing awareness of the world around you. The Moon Cell isn't even sure how it happened so fast, given that you two had a full bill of health before you two started suffering from the syndrome."

Kazuradrop didn't say anything else as she worked on the core swap. She was left to think about what Kazuradrop said in silence. Persephone didn't speak or anything. 

Two weeks. That was all it took for her and Haku to die. That was all it took for them to lose to the disease...

What about them caused the magic circuits within them to deteriorate at such a rate?

"Look, we never practice Code Casting. This, combined with Hakuno's loss of memories and us being in a different body than the one we knew, likely prevent us from using magic as well as we could."

"Implying, you two do know spells."

Haku wasn't sure where BB was going with this. She was supposed to be a smart AI, wasn't she? What was confusing about his and Hakuno's situation?

"Yes. We weren't traditional mages with a crest or anything. I gotta ask, why exactly are you asking about this?"

Honestly, he was curious as to why BB was so interested in this. What exactly was her connection with him and his sister? He was still out of the loop about most of the events that happened to Hakuno.

"Well see, when I took control of the Moon Cell, I, a curious kohai wanting to learn more about her Senpai-"

"Also, why do you call my sister, 'Senpai'? What did she teach you or something?"

"All will be explained later, there is a lot you've missed out on."

Clearly.

"Anyways, I wanted to know more about her since she, herself, couldn't. Of course, I could barely find anything about her within the Moon Cell's records, and, given the truth, we now know those records were false. What else am I to do but question her newfound brother, who just so happens to know about her sister and her family's past."

He sighed after hearing all this. Seriously, how is it that apparently no one knew about their past or family lineage. Sure, Hakuno has amnesia and lost all her memories, but hasn't tech evolved enough to figure it out? He quickly figures the least he can do is at least tell BB what he knows.

"Well, I can say if this is 100% accurate, but this is what Hakuno and myself were told. While our family has no crest, our bloodline has survived for a very long time."

"Bloodline? How long exactly?"

"Our parents weren't too sure, the last people to know this seems to be our ancestors around the mid 19th century. From what our parents told us, however, is that our bloodline dates back possibly millenniums, maybe as far back as the Age of Gods."

BB eyes widen at hearing this. Sure, he couldn't be too sure as their family wasn't exactly ones for keeping records of the past, for some reason. The most he and Hakuno were able to find matched up to the last people who had known about the origins of the bloodline, aka records their ancestors from the early-mid 19th century.

"That far back?"

"That's what our family believed. I don't know if it's true or not, and, frankly, my sister and I did want to try and find out. Unfortunately, we both got the Amnesia Syndrome disease, and the rest is history."

"Hmmm...well, I suppose that's something. While we wait, how about I tell you about some of Hakuno's adventures during the Far Side?"

He shook his head. While getting the info would be nice, he feels it would be better to hear it from his sister. Something about BB screamed biased towards his sister and would probably not be entirely accurate.

"I'm going to go rest up while I can. You take care."

And with that, he started back to the room he had awoken in. He could hear BB mumble something, but he was too tired and too much in a good to care. His sister was safe, as of right now. That was something he was going to ensure didn't change.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Serious Truth Bombs are going to be dropped in this chapter. If you are a shipper of Hakuno x BB or Hakuno x Any of the Sakura Five, do not read this chapter! This chapter will possibly ruin those ships for you.
> 
> I will leave a note on the chapter it is safe for fans of these ships to return to once we get there. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Hakuno wasn't sure how long she had been lying there. After she and Kazuradrop talked about the 'Amnesia Syndrome' disease and what it really was, they didn't speak much afterward. This, however, gave her plenty of time to think about the plan.

She would need to explain Kingprotea to Haku and how to deal with her. With any luck, she should be able to listen, and, with a tremendous amount of luck, they'll be able to deal with her size issue. All they would have to do is turn her growth skills into a noble phantasm and limit her regular form to the form she possesses back when the Hakuno of the Foxtail world went inside. That will make her manageable to deal with. 

Meanwhile, she would proceed to the command room. Either two things were likely to happen: a) they run into Violet and have to deal with her first, b) They will manage to get near the command room where they will likely encounter Lips and have to deal with her or c) B will happen, but then Violet will come to attack them from behind while they fought Lips. 

Honestly, she would prefer to take down Violet before they tried to head to the Command Room. She most certainly didn't like the idea of fighting Alter Egos on both sides. Sadly, it would be next to impossible to manage to track Violet down with how she travels throughout SERAPHIX. She would have to hope that seeing them going at both Lips and Protea was enough for Violet to not obey any commands from Kiara's BB to attack them. 

Once they got to the command room, they would try and figure out where Kiara and her BB are based. Maybe even figure out what happened to the Demon Pillar. She didn't really feel bad for what happened to it; it did essentially forced this world's Kiara to see the actions of their alternate self. It was more so curiosity of how Kiara ended up turning the tables on it. 

Regardless, once they knew, they would rest and figure out how they would deal with Kiara and her BB before defeating them and ending SERAPHIX. From there, BB should be able to simply make this whole situation an imaginary number situation, thanks to the Demon Pillar using data from an imaginary number event, and reset Seraphix to how it should have been. Chaldea will likely be the only ones to know what transpired, not even the Seraphix staff will likely remember anything. 

Of course, given her luck, this was not going to go as planned. 

'Come now, it's a solid plan. The quickest way to end this is to deal with the source. If not for you, Gudako would likely be forced to play along with BB's game, whatever she had planned.'

'I still feel bad, you know. I mean, I don't want her to end up developing a sense of inferiority compared to me.'

'I wouldn't worry about that. I mean, spiritually, you're a lot older than her.'

'Huh?'

'Think about it. Sure, you and Haku are physically 16-17 years old, but spiritually, you two have been around for 46-47 years. You're both way older than people would think.'

'Does it really count if we can't remember it?'

'Yes. Even if you both can't remember events that happen, your spirits do. It's like how even if you forget how to ride a bike yet you still could as though you've known how to. Humans mostly associate this with the subconscious remembering or something, but it's more so the spirit remembering.'

'Well, I can't argue against a Queen of the Underworld now, can I?'

'Nope. Btw, I think Kazura is finished. About time too.'

'What do you mean by that? How long has it been?'

'Ahh, right. You did kinda drift in and out of consciousness without noticing. It's been about 4 to 5 hours. So we should go grab Haku and head back so we can start on that plan of yours.'

She didn't get a chance to answer as her eyes got the attention of what Kazuradrop was holding. Instead of the core object she held when she started, she held a ring instead. Luckily, Kazuradrop noticed her waking up.

"Ah, good. Was a bit worried I may have messed up somewhere, but you seem fine. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, it did feel a bit tingly, but I'm mostly fine." 

"Sorry, it took so long. You had a lot of data that needed to get transferred, along with the Divine Spirit transfer. I assume she's alright?"

Persephone answered before she even asked.

'I'm good. Doesn't seem like much changed with the transfer. We should be good for switching.'

"She says she's good."

"Right, well, here's the thing that was acting as your old core."

Kazuradrop handed her the ring. She knew what the Regalia looked like for the most part. A three-layered ring with three different color gemstones, green, red, and blue. This one had the middle gem blue with the top gem gold and the bottom one green. Probably the symbolize her connections to Gil, Enkidu during the war, but what was the blue one for.

'Maybe your connection with me? It is the color of Underworld flames.'

'Maybe, but why would it have...nvm.'

'Forgot that it's a machine that can calculate possible futures. Probably knew if you got out, I would end up finding you.'

'Makes you wonder why it didn't try to figure out a future where Gil wouldn't be able to break me out and take me away.'

At least it's not in her chest anymore—there is no need to worry about it failing and killing her. She stood up and shook off the sleepiness. With it, she can go ahead and get her plan into motion.

"Thanks for the help Kazuradrop."

"Someone has to be helpful. Also, before you ask, I'll handle taking care of getting Haku a physical body."

"I-"

"You were going to, eventually. Probably make the dumb choice and ask BB for her help."

"Right. Fair enough. You know where I can find my brother, btw?"

"Probably went back to the room he was sleeping in. It's down the hall, 4th door to your right."

"Right, thanks, Kazura."

With that, she left Kazura to work on whatever she felt like. It was kinda refreshing dealing with Kazura. There was no secret feelings or craziness. She was honest, brutally honest, but honest, never the less. Maybe she had hope for saving them after all.

To say Haku has had a rollercoaster of thoughts over the past few hours was an understatement. Having learned that he died, had shared a body with his sister for who knows how long and had woken up in a sinking Oil Rig that was digitalized and shaped like a person was a lot to take in.

Sure, it wasn't like he felt everyone was crazy, and this was just a bad dream. Something in his gut tells him he had been through worse. The question was, how bad had it gotten?

He had still been unable to remember much of what happened on the Moon and what his sis went through. He still remembers their life on Earth but nothing after that. At least, nothing till now.

He had spent the past couple of hours trying to remember events using what he had learned but came up empty. He couldn't help but feel for what his sister must be going through except trying to remember the life they had before coming to the Moon. Guess they were still two peas in a pod after all.

Before he could try and think of it anymore, a knock on the door from the door.

"Haku? You awake?"

Speaking of his sis.

"Come in, Sis."

He watched as Hakuno entered the room.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

If it was anyone else, he'd probably fake it and say he's fine. But it was his sister who asked. He couldn't lie, even if she didn't remember what signs to tell if he was or not.

"Not really. All of this is...overwhelming, to say this least."

He sits up as she walked over and sits down next to him.

"I know this is a lot to take in. We'll have plenty of time to go over things later. All I ask is that you trust me."

He simply looked at her and smiled.

"You don't need to ask that sis. I know you may not remember me, but I still remember you. Even if you've changed a bit, you're still my twin."

She smiled back.

"Good. However, I feel like I need to explain who BB is and, by extension, her alter egos."

"Alter egos? Like they're different versions of herself?"

"More or less. BB split off parts of her ego or emotions and, using the Moon Cell, made bodies using the components of Divine Spirits. In essence, they are Composite Divinity. "

Was Hakuno serious? Multiple Divine Spirits within a single entity? Sure, Hakuno clearly defeated them before; otherwise, neither one of them would be here, but how?

Hakuno continued her explanation.

"Kingprotea was created from her Lust and Yerning."

"Lust and yearning. But for what?"

"Me or, rather, us."

"Huh?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Why did he get the feeling this was going to be a complicated matter.

"BB wasn't originally an AI on the Moon Cell. She kind of came into being when another AI, specifically a medical one, was tampered with by the woman who is behind all of this-"

She motioned to the room, but he realized she meant SERAPHIX as a whole.

"and almost ceased to be. When I saved the AI, it ended up developing a crush on me."

He stayed silent for only a moment before he starts chuckling and then evolved into a full-blown laugh. This left his sister flustered and confused.

"H-hey, what's so funny?"

"Sis...only you could manage to get an AI to fall for you. Even back when we were alive, you always had some means to get people enamored by you."

His sister looked away, but he could hear her mutter.

"So it isn't just a Moon Cell thing..."

She shook her head.

"Regardless, after this, the AI basically repeated the day I saved her repeatedly for 69 days. Afterward, she tried to reset herself by storing the memories from those days into her backup unit and resetting herself. This didn't really work, and those memories ended up creating BB. In essence, BB is an AI created from the feelings the Medical AI had for me."

"I see...though, that does make the whole calling you 'Senpai' thing a bit weird."

He watched his sister do her infamous head tilt.

"Huh?"

Was she serious? Did it not occur to her what she described BB as and why BB calling her 'Senpai' is weird? Then again, her sister was terribly oblivious before, no telling what the memory loss did. Well...better explain for her sake.

"Hakuno, from the way you described BB, she would technically be more your's and this Medical AI's daughter than a copy of Medical AI."

".....What?"

"'A being created from someone through their feelings with another.' Just take that mentality and apply it to yourself, this medical AI, and BB."

He watched his sister think only for her face to become a thousand-yard stare. Had no one ever thought of it that way before? Hakuno extended her hand out.

"Pillow."

He didn't try to ask as he handed her a pillow. She took one deep breath before she started screaming in the pillow. 

'I guess the answer is yes on nobody ever putting it that way.'

He watched his sister scream into the pillow for half a minute before lifting her head as her face was red.

"Why did no one ever mention it like that? God, I feel so weird now." 

She then stood up.

"Right, I need to go talk to BB about getting the Code Cast I have to use to get rid of Lips' Karmaphage and free her to not be something requiring physical contact. Because hearing that fact, I feel really really disgusted by what I had to do in the past."

"Are...are you going to be okay?"

"I have no idea, brother. I need to get some fresh air and desperately try and get rid of these thoughts. We'll probably have a few more hours. We came here near night time, so Gudako probably will end up sleeping a whole eight hours. I'll come grab you when we're ready to go."

And with that, she was out the door and closing it before he could even say a word.

"...I'm starting to wonder what stuff we got into on the Moon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, sit and think about BB's creation. It seriously sounds like she would technically be Hakuno and White Sakura's daughter. She certainly fits given how she has Hakuno's level of determination yet has Sakura's level of caring nature.
> 
> I feel like this is something that should be addressed. Hence, why I am addressing it and nipping it in the bud for this series.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a quick chapter. We'll get back to the action very soon.

Hakuno was fortunate that BB finishing the changes to the Code Cast she would need to free Lip by the time Gudako started to stir. She was sure that if Gudako awoke and she, along with Haku, wasn't back, Gil and the others would give her trouble. She couldn't be adding more stress to Gudako's plate already.

"I still don't get why you were insistent I changed how it interacts. You never had an issue with it before. At least, a big enough issue where you wanted it changed."

She hadn't told BB what Haku had told her. Probably for the best, all things considered. She had no idea how BB had remained oblivious to 'that' for so long, but explaining now would likely ruin her whole character. While the AI BB may technically be her daughter, she was using Sakura's backup unit as a body, so she also technically counted as a clone of Sakura. It was a bizarre technicality area that she neither had the time nor patience to deal with, at least for now. She could solve the whole dilemma once they were all back in Chaldea.

Of course, she started to hear Persephone trying to hold back her laughter. She would find this funny, given how weird the Greek family tree is. Not like she had meant for any of this to happen but can't change things now. 

"Just wanted to have it in case I am unable to get close to Lip."

BB just gave her a narrowed stare.

"You have both the Trash King and the clay being. I will doubt the two will have trouble getting Lip in a position for you to touch her."

"...Phrasing BB. You really need to work on that."

"Aww, but then I wouldn't have any fun with you, now would I?"

She just ignored that last bit. She was about to head and get Haku so BB can send them back. Luckily, Kazuradrop took care of that as she walks in with Haku.

"Ahh, here you two are. Thank you again, Kazura. This place looks way too much the same."

"Blame BB for that. She's the one that created this place."

"HEY!"

She just shrugged and left. BB simply sighed.

"At least you two seem to get along. Kazura usually doesn't get along with anyone."

"She seems okay with sensible people."

She couldn't say for sure if that was the case. She only knew Kazura from the Foxtail world. This Kazura was still a stranger to her. At least she seems to make friends with her brother. Speaking over-

"Here, this is the Regalia. Once you get to where Kingprotea is being held at, you should be able to begin breaking her out."

She quickly showed him how to operate the Regalia. Haku will likely be slow at first, but he should get the hang of it with practice. As she did this, BB brought up a problem.

"Senpai, I don't think I need to remind you of the whole size issue with Protea. If you unleash her, she's probably going to end up causing this place to sink faster."

"I've thought about that. If we can get her physical form to be the same as her mental form, then she won't be as much difficult to handle. She'd just be a normal size kid."

"Okay, but how are we going to do that?"

"Well, the Regalia is the ultimate authority of the Moon Cell. All we would need to do is input the desired results, and it should run the calculations from there."

She let Haku test it by putting in a command. Within a moment, the Moon Cell started to search for possible options. She just smiled at it. The Moon Cell may be dangerous, but it sure is useful in the right hands.

"Right. Welp, time to send you two to the extras. Say hi to the Trash king and clay for me, will you?"

The moment BB brought up Enkidu, she remembers their disdain for BB, even more than the others. She needed answers. If she can't get them from Enkidu, she was sure BB would tell her.

"Wait. BB, why did I lose my contract with Enkidu? When it comes to my other servants, they usually somehow follow me to the Far Side. Yet, that didn't happen for Enkidu." 

BB didn't say anything at first. She pressed her more.

"I know it has something to do with you. Enkidu hates you as much, if not more than the others, and they didn't end up on the Far Side. What happened on the Far Side when you kidnapped me and took me to the Far Side?"

"I feel so disgusting for saying this, but I'm sure the Trash King has told you something similar. If you don't remember what happened, then maybe it's better you don't remember at all. Uggg, I feel sick just saying that."

"Oh no, you don't get to-"

"Anyways, bye, senpai~. Contact me again when you got Lip and Protea free."

And with that, in a split moment, they found themselves back in the church. Now she was concerned. Why were both Enkidu and BB being so secretive about what happened? What happened on the Near Side?

BB couldn't help but sigh as she sat back down from sending Hakuno and Haku back to the church before Hakuno could ask her about what happened. She knew there were things she needed to do, like get Haku a body so he could come to Chaldea with the rest of them. However, she couldn't bring herself to move out of guilt.

Sure, she may have not regretted what she had done when she did it, but she sure does regret it now. What she did back then she believed was the best for Hakuno and making sure she stayed alive. While she was correct, Enkidu was a different case than the rest; they were the only ones that the Moon Cell was okay with her getting rid of. If she had tried the same on the others, the Moon Cell would have caught onto her plans and deleted her before resetting itself. 

She couldn't be the one to tell her what happened. She honestly thought Enkidu or Gilgamesh would have told her by now. What were those two idiots doing? She keeping secrets was something she was sure Hakuno was used to by now, but even they were doing it? It was making no sense.

"Well, you aren't helping the situation either."

She turned to see Kazuradrop at the door. Of course, she stayed and listened in.

"Hey, I thought Enkidu and Gil have reasons for keeping it a secret. No need to get on even worse terms with them."

"Yet you criticize them for doing so. Once again, the great and all-knowing BB failing to see the situation you, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu have created."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple, idiot. We're dealing with an evil version of you. You, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu are withholding info from Hakuno, thinking you know what's best for her. The one thing she hates people doing for her. Factor all that is, do you really not expect your evil self not to use that info against them?"

She didn't say anything. Kazuradrop was absolutely right, and she just fell into her evil self's trap. She just slammed her head against the desk and groaned. She can only hope the Trash King and clay fix the situation...

'Oh, who am I kidding? They're just going to make the situation worse. Why must Senpai keep the company of such brash headed people?'


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before we start I wanna go ahead and make it clear that I do know about Cerberus finally having an official design in Fate. I do plan on incorporating it at some point down the line. For now, the design for them currently in the story is staying. 
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.

Gilgamesh couldn't remember the last thing he and Enkidu talked about last night. The last thing he could remember was Enkidu talking about the true nature of Hakuno and Haku's lineage. Anything afterward was a blur. Probably wasn't relevant. Still, he could tell that he and Enkidu had ended up talking and drinking throughout the time they waited for Gudako to rest and Hakuno to return with Haku.

Though, he did not expect Hakuno to return in frustration.

He and Enkidu awoken when they could feel Hakuno's presence return to the church. Next to the woman, they both knew, stood the person that had been on the other side of the chat from before. So at least they knew BB hadn't been faking it. 

However, returning to Hakuno, she was clearly frustrated, but before either he or Enkidu could ask, she just sighed.

"You know, I really shouldn't expect anything less from her. Here I thought she learned her lesson, but nope she still feels like she knows what's best for me."

Haku simply smiled.

"Well, that part still hasn't changed, at least. You're still the same twin I remember."

"Hey, I haven't stayed the same completely."

"Oh, wasn't trying to say that. You certainly have gotten good when it comes to technology. You used to be terrible when it comes to operating phones." 

Hakuno and Haku just started laughing. It didn't take long to realize that, despite one not having memories of the other, they were still acting like siblings. It reminded him of how he and Enkidu would get along. 

This was something Enkidu had noticed as well.

"Well, they're certainly acting like siblings. Maybe this whole thing isn't a trick by BB."

"You honestly believe Persephone would lie about their past?"

"No, but I find it hard to believe BB did all this without some strings attached."

He didn't disagree with that being something the old BB would do. The keyword being old. This new BB has or, at least, had tried to be helpful when it comes to stopping Kiara. What would she even gain by creating a fake brother for Hakuno, before any of them even knew she had a brother, and removing the Regalia from Hakuno? It was clear, while she might be the same annoying BB from before, she was trying to help.

Focusing back on the two, Gudako had already finished introducing herself. Hakuno was looking at the two and waving for them to come over. He watched and Enkidu before walking over as the others had gathered around. 

"Right here is the plan. Like I mentioned last night, we're splitting up into two groups. Group A, being me, Gudako, Cerberus, Enkidu, and Gil, are to head to the control room, deal with Lip, and, hopefully, locate where Kiara and her BB is. Group B, being Haku, Nero, Nameless, Tamamo, and Melt, are to head down near the feet and free Protea from her prison."

Melt looked at her, a bit confused. 

"Wouldn't it be better if I went with you all to face Lip?"

"I've thought about that, but no. I have been making the mistake of looking at Violet, Protea, and Kazura from the memories of the Hakuno of another timeline. One where Kazuradrop rebelled against BB, and Kiara never got the chance to absorb the three. While the knowledge has helped, it also made me forget you are all from the world me and Gil come from. Protea doesn't, or at least she shouldn't, have the memories of what that Hakuno did. If she does, it should be a lot easier to deal with her. If she doesn't, we're going to need someone she can trust to convince her to come with you."

"Right...and Violet?"

"If we can manage to do our plans simultaneously, BB will be forced to choose who to send Violet after. It's hard to say which one she'll prioritize, but, on the chance she does either one, we have plans for that. If she goes have us, Gilgamesh, Cerberus, and Jack should be enough to keep her occupied while Enkidu is keeping Lip in one place, and I'm working on freeing her. If Violet goes after Haku, you four will be enough to keep her busy. Tamamo had defeated her before on her own. The four of you should be enough to keep her distracted while Hakuno is freeing Protea. However, I am hoping us both attacking the targets will get Violet to start reconsidering her side. If we're lucky, she won't attack period, and everything will go smoothly. Any more questions?"

Nobody said anything else against the plan. While the Violet thing was something she wishes she could be more prepared for, they were on a time limit. This was the best they could do with the constraints they had.

Still, Gudako looked impressed.

"You've thought a lot about this, huh."

"I had a lot of free time last night. It's not perfect, but it'll have to do. You ready for the servant transfer?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope we don't cause any panic back in Chaldea with this."

"They'll be fine."

Gudako and Haku got up and stood face to face with one another. Hakuno got in between them as she got them to raise one of their arms forward, Gudako's being the hand with her command seals on it. It was only a few moments before the back of Haku's hand was a set of commands seals. Hakuno, Haku, and Gudako looked at them, but Hakuno looked as though what she saw was something she had previously known. Regardless, she didn't mention anything. She turned to Nero, Tamamo, Nameless, and Melt.

"Right, now Haku should be able to maintain you four. If a fight does happen, it's hard to say how long he'll last but, if all goes well, you all shouldn't need to fight period. Remember, get down to where Protea is being kept, get her, and come back." 

The five nodded as she looked to Gudako.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's hope this works."

"It will."

And with that, they all walked out of the church and split off—Haku's group heading south while they headed up to where the control room should be. He took the chance to finally asked Hakuno about her frustration from earlier.

"You didn't look too happy on your return. Did BB do something stupid?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about. Though, I am worried about her."

He simply raised an eyebrow at what she said. 

"How so?"

"She's learning from you and trying to be wise."

"...You're joking."

"Nope. Literally said something akin to something you would say, granted she hated saying it. Basically, I asked her if she knew about what happened with Enkidu, since certain people won't tell me, only for her response to be that 'If I don't remember it, then it's not worth remembering at all' or something like that."

As much as he wanted to laugh at the thought of BB actually giving sage advice and just using it as an excuse to avoid telling Hakuno the truth, he couldn't say he was any better, as much as that disgusted him to admit. Hakuno was never one for secrets, and them withholding what happened to her was not making the situation better. For now, Hakuno would have to bear, not knowing. Enkidu had been clear they couldn't tell, and, as much as he hated it, Enkidu had been convinced telling her would do more harm than good. All they could hope for is that other BB didn't get any ideas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally had this chapter typed out a decent amount until I came across some cutscenes from the rerun event of Seraphix that involved Protea. So took some time to watch the intro cutscene to get an understanding. Don't worry, this is the final set up chapter before the main fights begin. Apologies for this taking so long but considering the Seraphix rerun is JP only atm it's a bit hard to find out what the deal with Protea was.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy the chapter.

To say that Haku hadn't quite adjusted to the situation he was in would be putting it lightly. It wasn't that he hadn't believed what Hakuno had told him about what he would end up seeing, she had no reason to lie to him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sketchy about the whole thing. An Oil Rig turned into what could be equated as a digital bounded field sinking into the ocean with the possible threat of the increasing water pressure threatening to destroy the place? 

Yet the moment they stepped outside the church, the surrounding area was exactly as his sister had told him: A completely digitalized space slowly descending into the ocean. 

It shouldn't be such a surprise, considering four of the six servants that had been waiting for them to return had fit the descriptions of some of the servants he remembered. Still, hard to believe so much had happened since the last time he was conscious. What had felt like only a few days, at most, had ended up being decades. 

While he wished he had time to fill in his sister about their past and she filled him in about. everything that had happened, they were on a clear time limit. So long as he did as his sister told him to do, everything should be fine. There was still one thing bothering him.

"Why are you two staring at me so intently? You've been doing it since we left the church."

Nero and Tamamo, at least he believed that was what Hakuno called them, had been staring at him as they walked. He remembered last night of how the two had shown interest last night when he and Hakuno were talking over the hologram thing. There had to be more than just him looking similar to his sister, right?

Nero and Tamamo backed away after he had mentioned it.

"Apologies, Haku, just something that has been bothering me since you appeared."

"While I don't usually agree with her a lot, you both feel familiar to me, but I can't exactly tell why?"

He wasn't sure what the two were getting at. 

"Shouldn't you both already know Hakuno and me? From how she explained it to me, we both could have ended up summoning you two."

Nero shook her head and smiled.

"It's not that I am referring to. While you look similar, it's ultimately with Hakuno that I can't help but feel like I knew her in life for some reason."

Tamamo stared at her, a bit surprised at what Nero said.

"Really? I'm the complete opposite. Hakuno looks similar, but Haku here is the one I can't help but feel like I've met before the Moon Cell."

Nero turned to Nameless.

"What about you, Nameless? Do you not get the same feeling?"

He watched as Nameless shook his head.

"No, I never met anyone similar to the two. You two sure you aren't mistaking things?"

Nero and Tamamo looked a bit upset at the accusation. While the three were preoccupied with that talk, he walked over to Melt. She looked similar to BB, which only reinforced this whole 'A.I. going crazy and splitting herself into different beings' idea more.

She looked at him with a curious look.

"So, you really don't remember them or me?"

"No, at least, not completely. I can remember bits and pieces but, they're all over the place it's impossible to know what's what. Hakuno promised to try and fill me in on the memories once we got through all of this."

"Yet you remember your life from before? Honestly, this is getting more complex than I had thought it would get. I see why BB was insistent of keeping you a secret."

He couldn't blame Melt for being skeptical. She, along with about everyone else, had known them without their memories. How odd it must be to have both of them with one having their memories of the past while the other only knew of the life they lived in the Moon Cell. If anything, it made him feel like a stranger. They knew Hakuno because of the Moon Cell, and she clearly knew them. Meanwhile, here he was, with them knowing who he was while he barely had any idea who they were. 

He shook his head. He needed to focus on what was ahead of him, not drown in thoughts of worrying about him, not knowing those who know him. If he can't remember the events of the Moon Cell and his time with these servants, then he'll just make new memories. 

"We're here."

He turned to notice they had reached what one would call the edge to this place, it didn't take him long to see what exactly Melt was talking about. On the edge of this digital space, stood a whirlpool swirling about. If there was any place to imprison someone and make sure they couldn't get out, this would be the place.

The others quickly took notice of the prison.

"Hmmm, seems either Kiara or this place naturally created its own trash bin."

He looked back to Tamamo.

"Trashbin? Why would you need a trash bin for data?"

Tamamo looked at him, confused for a moment before she remembered that he didn't have the same knowledge his sister did. 

"Right right, forgot you're still new to this. Back on the Moon Cell, all the malicious data was sent to the Far Side. It's a place where, in theory, nothing should exist, so the Moon Cell could keep dumping data into it without running out of space. Ironically it was the space BB used to kidnapped you/Hakuno and all the other Masters of the Grail War to prevent the war from finishing."

He was still a bit confused but he mostly got all of it. Protea was in there and they just had to get her out. He raised the hand with the Regalia on it as a screen appeared, ready for him to interact with the space in front of him.

"Right. You all cover my back. I'll try to get Protea out as fast as I can. Afterward, Melt and I will go inside and try to convince her to trust us and see if we can't do something about her size. Clear?"

He watched the four nod in agreement. He turned back at the screen and took a deep breath. Hakuno had confidence he would be able to figure it out.

"Let's hope you're right, Sis."

To say Hakuno was completely confident in this plan as a whole would be a lie. There were so many issues that could happen with this. Not to mention she was very much throwing her brother into something he had no idea about and hoping their time as one being would allow the memories she got during that time to be remembered by him. 

She'd honestly would rather Haku stay at the Church and handle all this herself. She'd much rather have him rayshift out of this place. While he may have knowledge of Servants, which was more than she had when she first became a master, he didn't have the experience she did.

Sadly, they didn't have the means to contact Chaldea till after they dealt with Kiara. Plus, if he's anything like her, he would have gotten involved regardless of if she tried to keep him out of it or not. They were both stubborn, that was for sure.

"Hakuno? You alright?"

She looked to Gudako, who had been walking beside her as they made their way to where the control room. 

"Yeah, just worried about Haku. While he shouldn't have much trouble, that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Of course you'd be worried about him. He's your brother, after all. That's what family does. Even if you've forgotten him, you still clearly recognize him as your brother on some conscious level."

She knew Gudako was probably right. Still, this was a new feeling for her. Sure, there are moments where she had been worried about Gilgamesh, she wasn't dumb. He could handle just about anything, aside from a few exceptions. Haku, though, had no knowledge of the Moon Cell or how any of this worked, and yet she gave him a task that would involve having knowledge of it. She could only hope the Regalia would work for him and do the heavy lifting.

Before long, they began to get near the control room. She shoved her worrying to the side, recognizing they could get attack by Lips at any moment. She looked at Enkidu and Gilgamesh. 

"The moment she is open used the chains on her arms and claws. That should give me enough time to use the code cast on her. Gudako, Jack, I need you two to keep an eye out in case Violet decides to get involved. It shouldn't take me too long get her mind freed from Kiara's control."

Before anyone could say anything they could feel the sound of something approaching them. They'd probably have one chance. 

'Hold on a little longer, Lips. I'll get you freed soon enough.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The fight to free Protea and Lips begins.


	23. Chapter 23

Haku knew that trying to retrieve Protea would likely be trapped. From everything he's heard about her, it's clear she is an issue if you couldn't handle or control her. Still given how this whole thing was planned without the one behind this knowing about Hakuno or himself, you’d think they wouldn’t worry about trapping the space Protea was being kept in.

He was sadly wrong.

The moment he began to try and extract Protea from the space, the area around them began to make a blaring alarm sound. Soon after, a bunch of attack programs as Nero, Tamamo, Nameless, and Melt called them, began appearing, and charging right at him. Thankfully, Melt kept close and quickly dealt with them as the others went to work. 

Melt took a quick at him.

“We’ll hold the programs off. Just focus on getting Protea.”

“I’m doing the best I can. I’m not exactly an expert like Hakuno is.”

“Doesn’t matter. Less talking, more hacking.”

Hakuno wanted to argue that Melt was the one who was mostly talking but figured it was better to just go along with it. While he’d feel much better if he was giving directions to them, as a Master should with his servants, he’d also know they’re capable of taking care of things without orders. Plus, he probably wouldn’t be the best at doing it, at least until he started remembering this about the Grail War.

Unfortunately, the enemy programs attacking were the least of their problems as a familiar face appeared.

“Oh? Now, what do we have here? 3 Extras away from their Master, a rouge Alter Ego, and you.” 

She was staring right at him at the ‘you’ part.

“So, you’re what my other self and Kazuradrop have been working on. A patchwork of data from other Hakunos from different timelines. Honestly, I thought they would be doing something more productive than trying to fix a bit of code my other self managed to salvage.”

He paid her no mind. It was clear she was trying to get into his head. Nero, Tamamo, Nameless, and Melt couldn’t afford him to be getting distracted. Still, she continued to ramble on.

“Honestly, if your their attempt of recreating Hakuno, then they sure did a bad job. Couldn’t even get the gender right.”

He kept ignoring her. At this point, BB was honestly starting to get annoyed by the lack of attention she was getting. The next thing she asked was filled with a bit of agitation.

“Honestly, why are you even bothering trying to free Protea? I sealed her away because of how big she is. I did you all a favor and now you’re returning that by undoing all my hard work? Shame on all of you.”

Melt just looked at her with annoyance.

“Do you ever shut up or do you just like hearing the sound of your own voice?”

“Come now, Melt. I shouldn’t have to tell you something so obvious. Besides, at least I can hold a microphone, unlike you.”

Melt looked even more annoyed but he was honestly confused. Why couldn’t Melt hold a microphone? Because of how her hands are? He’d have to think about it later, or even just ask Melt, but soon enough BB turned her attention back to him.

“Back to my original question, why are you trying to free Protea? Her size would only cause this place to sink faster. She’s more of a liability than an asset so why go through the trouble.”

"Because Hakuno asked me to do so."

BB only looked even more confused. She was probably like the good BB in the sense neither one ever thought he and Hakuno had any connection. It didn't take long for the confusion to subside and her to go back to mocking him.

"That's it? You're doing this because someone told you to? Though, I suppose you are used to doing what others tell you to do. You've not changed much since the Moon Cell.”

He turned towards her and looked her straight in the eye.

“I may not have the memories of the whole situation that happened with you and the other Sakura Five but Hakuno told me enough to understand that you all are important to her, despite what you all did. She asked me to help her save them and, while I am still new to this entire situation, if there is one person I know I can trust, it’s her.”

He turned back to keep working on the hack but smirked in the process.

“Besides, I’m surprised you are spending so much time on, and I quote, ‘3 Extras away from their Master, a rouge Alter Ego, and a botched recreation of Hakuno’. I’d imagine a smart A.I. like you would have realized something else is going on if only the 5 of us were here.”

BB was probably confused before she either realized what was going on or got some sort of alert of Lip being attack. Regardless, all he could hear was her making a frustrated sound, meaning one of the two things had happened. He was sure Hakuno and the others have likely reached Lips and begun engaging her, so there wasn’t too much harm in letting it slip BB was being played. 

“Clever. It doesn’t matter. Violet will likely intercept them. As for the rest of you, enjoy the horde of enemy programs.”

That was when BB finally left. While the threat of a horde of enemy programs was a bit worrying, he could only rely on the 4 servants behind him while he worked. Luckily for all of them, they wouldn’t have to hold out for much longer.

After a few more minutes, a large unique-looking cube finally started to rise up from the whirlpool. Given its size, there was little doubt it was likely the prison Protea was being kept in. It took a moment for him to establish a small bridge to it before turning to Melt.

“Melt, come on, we need to be quick about this.”

She turned back to see the cube and nodded. He looked towards Nameless, Tamamo, and Nero.

“Try to hold them off. If you can’t, retreat and get back to the church. We’ll figure a way to get back on our own.”

He figured the three would argue about doing so but he didn’t give them much of a chance to do so as he made his way to the cube and quickly made a way in for him and Melt to go through. This was the smartest move. They didn’t need to lose three servants trying to free just Protea. He’d just hope they would be smart enough to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while to do. I started trying to write this back in midish October but never had the motivation/wasn't entirely sure how I wanted to write this chapter. I blame the lack of being able to go outside my home. Thanks, current events. 
> 
> Anyway here is another chapter. I also think this is the first chapter that is exclusively Haku. I could be wrong but, if I am not, time for best boi to get the spotlight.


	24. Chapter 24

“You know, it being bigger on the inside than on the outside doesn’t even come as a surprise.”

“Well, you certainly would make a comment Hakuno would. Guess that bit is also hereditary along with the sass from earlier.”

Haku just shrugged at Melt’s comment. They could go over his and Hakuno’s similarities and consider what is hereditary or not later. Still, he meant what he said. The cube that served as Protea’s prison was a lot bigger on the inside.

Bigger yet held nothing as far as the eye can see. It was a big empty space. Even if this place was created to ensure Protea wouldn’t have to be killed, there should have been at least something to keep Protea occupied while she was stuck in here. Then again, he supposed this was a prison not a means to keep Protea safe. 

Speaking of Protea, it would be impossible to miss the girl. She was a literal giant, asleep on the ground of the place. His mind quickly rang back to what BB had said about Protea being released would cause Seraphix to sink faster. It made sense to him now. Her size would cause the place to quickly sink due to her weight alone. 

The thing BB didn’t know was what he had, so long as he could figure out how to get it to work.

“Right, can I just ask something?”

“What is it?”

“Now I get why you aren’t wearing any sort of pants what with everything from your knees down being your weapon but why is the only thing she’s wearing are just bandages?”

“Really? That’s what you’re concern about?”

“Look, maybe I am misunderstanding this whole ‘BB is an advance A.I. capable of doing many things that humans couldn’t even hope to do’ but you honestly can’t tell me that she can create you five, A.I. made with her own split-off ego and components from various divine spirits, yet she couldn’t make Protea proper clothes.”

“She’s a giant. What do you expect?”

“Just make her giant clothes then.”

“You’re underestimating how smart BB actually is.”

“What is she an A.I. design to be dumb then?”

Melt just sighed and shook her head.

“I can not wait for us to get out of this place so your sister can explain all this to you.”

“Good because, in case you forgot, Hakuno and I were born in the 20th century, and died just as the 21st century came around. We didn’t exactly get to live to see technology reach this point, not like it probably did due to what happened in our world.”

Melt would have to forgive him for still trying to wrap his head around all this. Again, this whole world made of data stuff would have been the thing of science fiction to them. Then again, this place is an attempt at recreating a different digital world where this Grail War originally took place. 

Hakuno had a lot of explaining to do once they left this place. That was for later though.

“Right well Protea is asleep. Any idea on how to wake her up?”

He watched Melt start walking over to Protea. Had he not gotten a good idea of who Melt really was, he’d expect her to maybe try and gently Protea to wake up. He, however, did have a good idea of how Melt was as a person.

And she did basically what he expected she would do. She basically took the front side of those blades that were basically heels and proceeded to knock them against Protea’s head while she yelled. Granted, she was probably being careful as to not cut Protea’s head but it still made him just dead face pan stare at her.

“Protea wake up! You’ve slept enough being here and doing nothing so wake up!”

He honestly did not expect it to work. It really shouldn’t have worked. Yet somehow, it ended up working. Protea yawned as slowly started sitting up. Melt, of course, was smug about it.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it.”

“That really shouldn’t have worked. Or even gone well for you.”

“Hey, which one of us knows her better?”

“That doesn’t excuse you basically doing what would be the equivalent of a human poking a sleeping bear.”

“Hah. Protea being a bear? Please, she’s more of a bear cub than anything. Me doing that to Gilgamesh would be that analogy.”

“No, I think doing that to Gilgamesh would be you poking a lion.”

“Uggg whatever. Trust me, Protea is not a bear.”

While he was sure the two could spend a while talking, a certain girl waking up quickly got both their attention.

“Meltlilith? What are you doing here?”

“What do you think? Getting you out.”

“But Mother said-”

“BB isn’t our mom, Protea. You don’t have to listen to her, especially when she’s crazy as it is.”

Protea’s eyes shifted to him as she looked surprised to see him.

“Hakuno?”

Before he can say anything Melt corrected her.

“No this is Haku, Hakuno’s brother.”

“Hakuno’s brother? But he looks like the Hakuno I saw in my dream.”

“Well he isn’t. Hakuno’s a girl. Or can be a guy? Look, we can discuss it later.”

Protea clearly looked confused about all this. He couldn’t blame her. Apparently, she was already absorbed by this Kiara lady by the time Hakuno started fighting the Sakura Five, or what was left of them. Still, what exactly was she talking about when she saw him in her dream.

As Melt said, they can discuss it later.

“Listen Protea, we might have a way to fix your size issue.”

Just as before, a digital console appeared before him as he started tapping things. He really hoped the idea Hakuno had come up with to deal with Protea’s size would be something the Moon Cell could make happen. Thankfully, it seems it could as a execute for a program appeared.

“Right, this should work. Just hold still and don’t touch anything.”

Protea looked at him for a moment but then nodded as he pressed the button. Whatever happened in that dream of hers at least made it to where she trusted him. He just hoped he didn’t accidentally betray it by doing this.

As soon as he pressed the execute button, Protea simply started glowing in a blinding light. He wasn’t sure how this program would have worked if it was working on changing Protea’s shape from the outside or inside. Then again, he was still getting used to this. 

Yet, whatever the program had done slowly ceased as the giant girl that had been there before was replaced with a normal size girl. It also had given her a dress. The bandages covering one of her eyes and her arms were still there but she had proper clothing and shoes.

Part of him resisted going ‘See how hard was that to do when she was bigger?’ but restrained himself. Protea was obviously staring at her hands and taking in everything. She looked at both of them.

“Your both big now.”

“No, Protea, we’re not bigger, you’re smaller.”

“So...I can go out now? And I don’t have to worry about crushing people?”

“Yep. No more worrying about crushing people or anything.”

Protea’s smile was honestly was so bright as she ran over and hugged Melt. It would have been a touching moment between ‘sisters’ but Protea’s hug end up being her nearly crushing Melt. Protea backed away and looked confused.

“W-why? I am smaller now.”

“Y-you tell me. How come you still got a giant’s grip?”

They both turned to him as he was thinking about it. It didn’t take long for him to realize what happened.

“Although we changed her size, we didn’t change her strength. She basically has the strength of a giant despite being in a smaller body.”

Protea looked a bit disheartened but he walked over, kneeled down in front of her, and patted her head.

“Hey, it’s fine. All we have to do is work on you restraining yourself when it comes to those kinds of things. Once you do, you can give all the hugs you want without worrying.”

“Are you really sure you aren’t Hakuno?”

“No, but I’m sure Hakuno’s going to be happy to see you.”

Melt cleared her throat as the two turned to her.

“As touching as all this is, we do have 3 servants outside fighting right now.”

He nodded and stood up.

“You stay back with Protea. She shouldn’t be in a fight until she gets a solid grasp on her new body.”

Melt nodded as the three of them made their way to the exit. To their surprise, Nero, Nameless, and Tamamo were simply relaxing with no enemy program around. The three turned to them once they heard them coming down the ramp.

“Praetor, did you succeed?”

He smiled and stood aside so the three could see Protea, standing behind one of Melt’s legs and poking her head out. Nero and Nameless didn’t react much. Tamamo, on the other hand, looked surprised.

“Huh...she looks exactly as she did when- nvm. Well, Hakuno is going to be happy.”

He would have had asked Tamamo what she meant by Protea looking exactly as she did before now, but, their celebration was sadly cut off by BB’s laughing.

“Ahahaha, you actually did it. You freed little Protea. Unfortunately, her size is going to cause this place to sink even faster now. How ironic that Hakuno is working with Chaldea to try and save this place only to doom it.”

She appeared on a digital screen to look at them, probably to gloat about them being dumb enough to release Protea, only for her smug smirk to be replaced with confusion as she stared at the small girl that was now Protea.

“H-huh!? What did you do to Protea?”

He wasn’t sure what it was with this BB, maybe it was because she was evil when he saw how the BB they were working with acted, but he couldn’t help but smirk.

“What? You’re trying to tell me that the highly advanced A.I. couldn’t figure out how to reduce Protea’s size? Did a mear human manage to figure out something you couldn’t?”

“Oh, laugh while you can. I already have won. I’m sure you all will be hearing about it soon. Bye Bye~”

She left as quickly as she appeared. He wanted to feel good about putting the arrogant AI in her place but something about what she had said had made him worry. Did something happen with Hakuno with the others?

Soon, BB’s last words made sense. The earpiece Hakuno had given him so they could communicate started to get a message from the other earpiece.

“Haku? Haku are you there?”

“Gudako? What’s wrong?”

“Finally! I’ve been trying to contact you for almost 10 minutes. Where are you and the others?”

“We just got Protea. Why? What happened?”

Gudako was silent. 

“Gudako!”

Gudako’s next words sent a chill down his spine

“It’s your sister. BB did something to her, and now she won’t wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously though, why is it that BB can create High Servants using her split off ego and divine spirit components yet somehow can't make Protea proper clothes? Details, they are important.


	25. Chapter 25

“Remember, chain her arms and claws. Without those she’s defenseless.”

Hakuno had remembered how dangerous Passionlip could be. The one thing that kept that at bay was her personality but given what BB had said, that likely was no longer an issue. The quicker they rendered her immobile the better. 

Yet, when she finally got to see Lip in full, she noticed something was very different. Everything about her was mostly the same, though she did have a shirt on and the nails on her claws were painted pink which Hakuno was confused about when Lip could have gotten the shirt and when she could have gotten her nails done. Then again, now that she put some thought to it, she remembered the heels of Melt’s feet being shorter as well. Did Kiara or Evil BB modify them after Kiara split them off from herself? Questions for later.

The one difference was that she had a mask covering her eyes. If that didn’t scream ‘mind-controlling’ device she didn’t know what did. Though, it was odd that Kiara and or BB decided to have it to where it covered her eyes. Guess they were worried about her id skill that they were willing to prevent Lip from using it to keep her in check. So, that was one less thing to worry about.

“Gil, Enkidu, don’t worry about her id skill. She won’t be able to use it.”

Enkidu looked at her.

“Id skill?”

She was about to answer but Gil did it for her.

“It’s a special ability each of these Alter Egos has. You remember the thing Hakuno warned us about with Violet from earlier? Each one of them has a different one. Though it seems the bug and the woman did us the favor of not having to worry about it.”

Gudako looked at her.

“The mask, right?”

“Yep. Lip’s id skill is called Trash & Crash. She can take anything that ‘can be enveloped by hand’ and basically crush it into a cube, regardless of size. To do this, she needs a line of sight.”

“Okay, but why would Kiara and BB restrict her like that?”

“Probably to ensure it wasn’t used against them. The id skills are all very dangerous so I imagine for someone like Lip, who they have to force under their control, they choose that her skill was too dangerous to let her have free rein on.”

She was sure Gudako probably had a lot more to ask but they sadly didn’t have the time. Lip began attacking Gil and Enkidu, the two easily dodging and attacking her from afar. She could tell Jack wanted to join in the fight but one good hit from Lip would be enough to hurt her. Besides, she is the best equipped to deal with Violet if she does end up engaging them.

“Jack, sweetie, I know you wanna help Uncle Gil and Enkidu, but speed won’t help against her. Plus, we need you to at 100% if Violet attacks."

Jack looked at her for a moment and nodded. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Jack. She wanted to help, but, so far, there hadn't been a proper time for her to fight. She was sure that, when it came to Kiara and Evil BB, Jack will be very helpful. She'll get Gil to give Jack a treat to lighten her mood once we got back to the church.

Her attention returned back to the scene in front of her as Enkidu and Gil managed to ensnare Lip. Gil and Enkidu gave her a look as she nodded and raised her hand. She looked over to Gudako for a brief moment.

"If Violet does come and you all have to retreat, do so."

Gudako was going to say something but she stopped her.

"If I get captured, then Haku still has you. He still needs time to learn about all of this and, if something happens to me, you're the only one who can show him. Got it?"

"....Alright. We're coming to get you if that does happen, though."

She couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm pretty sure if that did happen Enkidu and Gil wouldn't rest till you all got me back."

She returned her focus back to Lip and cast the code cast she believed she would never have to use ever again.

"Code Cast: Thesis of the Still Heart!"

Enkidu had understood this was something Hakuno had done before. It didn't help them feel unease as they watch Hakuno turn into data before entering Lip's chest. Soon after that, the Alter Ego stopped struggling and, from what they could tell, had shut down.

They simply looked at Gilgamesh.

"Is this normal?"

"No, though I take it this is likely from whatever BB had done to her. From what Melt had mentioned earlier, Hakuno will likely have to go in and remove whatever it is that empowers her."

That would have been nice to know earlier. Of course, BB likely left that tiny bit of info out. They couldn't fathom why Hakuno and Gil seem intent on letting her live. The only person that was more annoying to deal with is Ishtar herself.

Sadly, they didn't get a chance to rest as a familiar voice echoed down the corridor. 

"Seems BB was right on you all making a move."

They turned to see Violet. Seems Hakuno's prediction was right. At least, she saved them the trouble of them waiting long. Gil just looked at her.

"Why do you still follow Kiara and that poor copy of BB?"

Violet looked at Gilgamesh.

"Why ask such a thing?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't take a genius to see you're clearly more level headed compared to the rest of BB and her split personalities. Why fight for a BB that is crazier than the one we have and the woman that absorbed you for power only to discard you the moment she found a better alternative? You can't truly believe Kiara's side can win against Hakuno?"

"Is that truly what you think? From my perspective, you all are the ones in trouble."

Before any of them could react, Violet's eyes glowed as they felt themselves unable to move. Violet simply smirked.

"I took the time to prepared this time."

She walked over to Gilgamesh and stood in front of him while she stared at him.

"Now what was that about me being on the wrong side? Though you aren't wrong about me not enjoying the prospect of following either BB or Kiara."

Violet looked at the Lip. After a few minutes, she walked back.

"I could kill you all now and deal with Hakuno once she comes back out but, that would mean giving BB and Kiara what they want, and, at this point, I am tired of following her orders. Instead, we'll let Hakuno decide what happens. If she succeeds in freeing Lip, then I'll retreat. If she fails, then the task of dealing with you all becomes really easy, given that Lip could just crush you all with much effort."

So, Violet wants to see if Hakuno can succeed or not before deciding if she should switch sides. She should know Hakuno will succeed, nothing BB has done to try and stop Hakuno has ever worked. Still, nothing they could do until Hakuno returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but the next chapter is the full-on fight with Lip.


	26. Chapter 26

Persephone knew how the code cast had worked in the past, thanks to Hakuno memories, but this was certainly different than anything she had anticipated. She and Hakuno, soon after Hakuno had used the code cast on Lip, found themselves inside an empty void. Still, if the code cast worked as it was supposed to, which she imagined BB would have ensured given Hakuno let BB work on it, they should be where they needed to free Lip from Kiara's control.

The question was, what were they looking for?

‘I mean, it's probably some sort of bug or virus but not sure what form it'll take.’

‘Not to mention it's hard to see anything too far out. It could be anywhere and-behind you!’

She was very thankful she was keeping an eye out for anything. She had detected a large source of divinity quickly coming up from behind them and managed to warn Hakuno right as they got attacked. Rather it was Hakuno’s own past experience, her existence as a Pseudo Servant, or both, Hakuno managed to dodge out of the grasp of two claws that clearly belonged to Lip before Hakuno quickly gave her control.

Of course, unlike how she usually is or how the one under Kiara’s control moved, this Lip movements were more autonomous than lively. Hakuno picked up on it as well and quickly realized what this was.

‘This must be the virus Kiara is using to control Lip.’

‘Well, saves us the trouble of looking for it.’

‘I take it you won’t be able to summon any flowers here, huh.’

Hakuno wasn’t wrong. At least back in Shinjuku, they were on solid ground. Here though, they are inside a being that’s completely digital, on an oil rig, that was slowly sinking into the bottom of the ocean. To say her Earth Goddess powers are essentially useless would be an understatement. 

‘Sadly, no. Though, that doesn’t mean we’re completely without any means to fight it.’

She smiled as a narcissus flower appeared at her feet. Good to know that, even if this place couldn’t naturally allow flowers to grow, she can still activate her noble phantasm. She picked up the flower as she began to speak.

“My beloved, my love, my lord, my husband, I return to thee!”

Just as before, the flames of the Underworld began to engulf her as her appearance changed to her queen outfit. She placed the flower in her hair.

“Marriage to the Underworld.”

There was of course something else she needed to do. While she may have her Authority of the Queen of the Underworld active, she didn’t really have much means to attack. Thankfully when she had initially become Queen of the Underworld, Hades had the same thought and commissioned her brother Hephaestus to make her something to help with that. Plus, he secretly wanted her to have something similar to his scepter so they were matching. He never said it out loud but she could tell.

She simply moved her hand to the side and out from the flames rose a metal staff with the top of the staff being similar to a torch. The moment her fingers touched it, the torch became alight with the flame of the underworld. She had, in her excitement of finding Hakuno, forgotten to bring it along with her and was waiting for a good moment to call it forth. This was as good of a time as any.

The virus began to charge at her. The flame on the end of her torch began to get bigger and, just as the virus entered a certain distance, she swung the torch as a wave of Underworld flames flew right into the virus. While she could easily keep batting the virus away any time it tried to get at her, she knew they were on a time limit and needed to get this done. 

Before the virus could recover from getting hit with flames from the underworld, something she knew was not pleasant, she quickly followed up by hitting the virus with another wave of flames. Even if the virus was only taking on Lip’s appearance, she didn’t want to chance that the virus could fight as Lip could. She kept keeping the virus on the backfoot by the constant waves of underworld flames being sent at it. If it was an actual person, they would have been ashes by now. Being a digital being must make people more sturdy than flesh and blood. Shame no nature could exist here, only fake ones.

Regardless, she flipped her staff to where the spear tipped end of it was facing forward before rushing straight at the virus. Just as it finally recovered from being staggered from all the waves of flame and turned towards her, she was already within striking range. With one swift thrust, the spear tipped end of her staff went straight through where the heart would be. If what she had gained from Hakuno’s memories was right, digital beings still functioned the same as real people. Destroy the heart or the brain, and they would be killed. The same clearly applied to the virus as it soon began to crumble and dissolve into nothing but data.

‘So, I take it that should do it?’

‘It should be. Though, I’m surprised you handled yourself so well.’

‘Hakuno, I grew up with two War deities for siblings. I picked up a thing or two from watching them train all the time. That doesn’t mean I prefer this method of fighting though.’

Hakuno didn’t need to say anything. She was not one really equipped for a full-on fight. Fighting was more so Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo’s thing, what with being war deities and hunting deities. Her powers were more for keeping the natural order of things in check, what with being the Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld.

‘Well, we should get back out and see if what we did worked and Lip is free from Kiara’s control.’

‘Right. All yours then.’

She and Hakuno swapped back as Hakuno did whatever needed to be done for them to get back out. She was glad Hakuno was making use of all the new-found knowledge from her other timeline selves who stayed in SE.RA.PH. She just wished she was more useful.

Maybe the next Singularity will be her time to shine.

Hakuno was certainly not expecting to see the scene she witnessed upon her return from disposing of the virus in Lip. She knew there was a possibility of Violet taking the chance to strike while she was away but she had hoped that either Gudako and the others would be able to hold Violet off or retreat before Violet could use her Crack Ice skill to freeze them in place. In retrospect, this was her fault. She should have known Violet would likely come prepared to freeze them as her first move.

Upon reappearing in front of Lip, Violet was the first person her eyes met. 

“And the hero returns. Was wondering how much longer it was going to take you in there.”

She didn’t even need to look at Gudako, Gil, Enkidu, Cerberus, and Jack to realize what had happened. Violet likely snuck up, caught them off guard, and froze them all in place. Yet, they were all still alive and unharmed. Why, though?

This was clearly something Violet knew she would wonder about this action as she smiled.

“I wanted to see you work your magic. I don’t think I need to tell you that we never got to meet properly, despite you knowing a lot about me.”

“...I suppose it would come as a surprise to you. You, Kazura, and Protea were already absorbed by Kiara before I managed to break out of BB’s dream cycle. Yet, what if I told you that there was a timeline where Kiara was dealt with before she could absorb you. That it was within that timeline you got your chance to fight a Hakuno Kishinami.”

She wasn’t expecting as big of a reaction from Violet as she got. Then again, it was clear that Kazura had some semblance of knowledge of what happened within the ‘Fox Tail’ timeline. Violet and Protea would likely be the same but, of course, how they would handle this new info would likely differ. Kazura is smart enough to understand it and not think much about it. Protea would likely be too innocent to understand, likely writing it off as a dream of sorts. Violet, however, would likely be in the middle. Not innocent enough to think it’s nothing but not knowledgeable enough to fully understand what it meant. 

Violet must have started to put two and two together earlier during their initial encounter. Yet, she couldn’t be completely sure unless she confronted her about it. Obviously, she couldn’t step within talking range without being attacked by Gil, or any of the other servants. So, she waited for a moment where she could get her alone, or at least, a moment where everyone else would be incapacitated to do anything about it. Violet knows enough to realize she could free Lip and destroy the virus controlling her. She just used it as an excuse to explain why she wasn’t killing any of them.

What Violet said next made it clear she hit the bullseye.

“So...it isn’t an error…”

“Violet, join us. The BB working for Kiara is nothing more than her puppet, at this point. I know you have issues working for either one of them but, as the saying goes, the demon I know is better than the demon I don’t know. You don’t know what Kiara is planning or capable of doing. As annoying as BB is, at least you know her intent.”

She could tell Violet was honestly considering it. She didn’t say anything as she noticed Lip likely beginning to wake up. Not caring about if Violet tries something or not as she was sure she wouldn’t, she moved to try and get the mask off of Lip. It didn’t take too long and, soon enough, Lip started waking up and stared at her.

“H-Hakuno?”

“Hi, Lip. You feeling okay, now?”

Lip remained silent as she was clearly in disbelief with her being here. Just as Lip was going to say something, the sound of Gudako, and the others being unfrozen and falling to the floor caught their attention. While Lip was looking at them, she looked back at Violet. 

“I’ll...consider your offer. You might have saved Lip but Protea won’t be as easy, given the measures Kiara and that BB went through to keep her sealed away.”

“Oh, I already got that covered. By now, my brother should be about wrapping up freeing her, if all things go to plan.”

“Wait...brother?”

“Long story. We’ll have plenty of time to discuss it once this is all over and we are all back in Chaldea.”

Violet didn’t say anything as she was still trying to process what she just said. She had a feeling Violet would have left and gone to confirm what she had said was true or not. Unfortunately, something else happened.

“Like I’d let someone like you run and cause us more trouble.”

Before either her, Gudako, and Gil had a chance to process it, Enkidu immediately charged at Violet and the two clashed. She didn’t get it, why was Enkidu attacking Violet? She had the situation under control. She was already running over as she heard Enkidu talking. 

“You and the rest of these Alter Egos are too dangerous to be left alive. You’re just preying on Hakuno’s goodwill and bleeding heart.”

Enkidu kicked Violet back and, while Violet managed to land on her feet, yet still was a bit shocked at the sudden attack. Before Enkidu could move again, she grabbed their arm and prevented them from attacking Violet again. Violet, realizing she was trying to stop Enkidu from attacking, took the chance to flee. As much as she hoped Violet would have joined them now, she knew Violet would need time to think. 

Besides, they had other issues to worry about.

“You should have let me just kill her, Hakuno. She’s dangerous. They all are.”

She just looked at Enkidu. 

“You don’t think I know that? Enkidu, I’m probably the only one here who fully understands what they are all capable of.”

“Yet, your bleeding heart is getting in the way of doing what needs to be done.”

She curled her hands into fists. Did they really just say that to her face? All she could think about that could explain this is the fact that Enkidu never followed her to the Far Side, despite all her other servants doing so. She needed a straight answer.

“Okay, that’s it. Enkidu what is going on with you? Ever since you first saw BB, you’ve been getting more and more aggressive for no reason. You're usually the level headed one and yet Gil is being more level headed in this situation than you are.”

She sighed and took a moment to calm herself before looking Enkidu straight in the eye.

“Enkidu, what happened to you when BB kidnapped me and took me to the Far Side?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the reveal. Slowly but surely we are getting there.


	27. Chapter 27

"That is not something you want to know."

"No, I very much want to know what happened."

Gilgamesh couldn't help but stay silent as he watched his best friend and his queen staring at each other, arguing about Hakuno wanting to know the truth and Enkidu wanting to not burden her with knowing what happened. Enkidu had his reasons, but Hakuno was someone who would rather know the truth than being kept in the dark. He wasn't a fool to think keeping what Enkidu has told him a secret wouldn't come back to bite them both, but he had hoped they could avoid telling Hakuno what had happened until they had returned to Chaldea and had finished their business here.

Gudako, Jack, and Lip were all to the side watching this. This was something to discuss between the three of them without them. At the very least, they should be doing something more productive than standing around.

"Are you familiar enough with computers?"

Gudako looked at him for a moment before realizing he was asking her the question.

"Ummm...I think so?"

"Go to the command room and find out where that nun is hiding. That is why we came this way, to begin with. Take the kid, Alter Ego, and Cerberus with you just in case she has any surprises in there."

"Wait, what about you three?"

"We'll be here dealing with this. Now go."

Gudako looked like she would argue but closed her mouth before nodding as she led Jack, Lip, and Cerberus down the hallway Lip had come from. This wasn't their concern. The only four people this concerned was himself, Hakuno, Enkidu, and BB. He returned his attention back to Enkidu and Hakuno.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I appreciate that, Enkidu, but attacking someone who isn't even a threat to us is not protecting me."

"They are dangerous."

"I know that! I know that better than anyone. They're here because of me."

"And they hurt you. BB force you to watch what happen."

"Watch what happened? Enkidu, you aren't making any sense. Tamamo, Nero, and Nameless all had the same situation happen when BB hacked the Moon Cell and kidnapped me, taking me to the Far Side. They all followed. You're the only one that didn't follow me."

"Because I didn't get the chance to. The idiotic Moon Cell knew what would happen should Gilgamesh and I be reunited. It feared what Gilgamesh could do alone but knew if me and him reunited, it wouldn't be able to do anything against us."

"Okay, but then why the hate towards BB? Shouldn't your hatred be towards the Moon Cell if it's the reason you couldn't follow me? You've been making it sound like it was BB's fault that you were unable to follow me to the Far Side and as if she did something to you."

"She did, but it was the Moon Cell that allowed her to do it. You don't remember it, and it's better that way. Loath am I to actually agree with anything that comes out of her mouth; she was right. If you don't remember what happened, then maybe it's for the best that you don't remember it."

Hakuno just looked at the ground for a moment before she spoke.

"So I should not even bother to try and remember my brother or my family? That's it's 'for the best' that I forget my brother, who did everything he could to save me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"That's the sad thing about what you all been saying. You say I should not focus on the past for one thing, yet I should for another."

There was just silence between the three of them. Things were so simple before all of this. Hakuno didn't bother with her past because, even if she did remember, what would there to be gained? The life she knew was 30 years in the past. Nobody she knew would recognize her or even be around. 

But now that her brother has entered the picture, she was a reason to try and remember. The idea of the past doesn't matter can no longer fully apply to Hakuno. She has someone who can tell her of the past and, perhaps, even remember it.

So long as she didn't lose sight of what was important, he didn't mind. The issue now, though, was that the same argument he once used on her no longer works when there are things for her to try and remember. Enkidu and Hakuno needed to calm down. It's the best option, given the stance the two are taking.

Of course, before he could even suggest the idea to the two, an annoying voice began to be heard all around them.

"Awww, is this truly happening? The Trash King, the Clay being, and my Senpai are fighting? Truly, this tears at my heart to witness."

"BB. We are not in the mood for your games."

"And I am not in the mood for any more of your attitudes. Senpai asks for the truth, and you two continue to avoid answering and lie to her. I can not stand by any longer when I can give her what you two refuse to do so. And just so you two don't try anything~."

Before any of them can react, a wall appeared in-between them, with him and Enkidu on one side and Hakuno on the other. Enkidu growled in anger.

"What? You're going to fill her with a bunch of lies. She won't believe a word you say."

BB simply laughed at that comment.

"Oh, I very much am aware of that. With that other BB around, she knows which one of us is good and which one of us is bad, as little meaning those words have for us. Besides, simply telling Hakuno won't be enough. She's unable to recall any of the events she had with Enkidu. This means there is only one real way for her to remember everything."

The wall in front of them became transparent as they could see Hakuno on the other side. It seemed to have been made that way for both sides as Hakuno turned to look at them. That was sadly a mistake.

Just as Hakuno's back was turned, distracted by them. He and Enkidu both saw Shadow creatures appearing behind Hakuno. They both knew to try and warn her, but BB stopped them.

"Don't bother wasting your breath. Senpai can't hear you two."

They couldn't even try as the Shadows quickly went for Hakuno. All she could do was likely be warned by Persephone and turned around only for her to get swallowed up by them. All the while, BB laughed, only angering both him and Enkidu.

"What did you do to her!?"

"I told you, Trash King. I'm helping her remember. And what better way than making her relieve what transpired."

Enkidu quickly realized what she was alluding to.

"You mean-"

"Yep. Hakuno is going to relive the Moon Cell Holy Grail War with you, Clay. She gets to enjoy watching you die all over again and being unable to do anything about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the moment everyone has been waiting for: FLASHBACK ARC!
> 
> Note I am not going to do everything because that would take forever. I'll be focusing on the events that take place during the rounds following up to the moment BB kidnaps and kills Enkidu as well as maybe some Berserker Enkidu and Hakuno scenes sprinkled in throughout.


	28. Chapter 28

Hakuno had been having a terrible week. Ever since the start of the week, she'd have this constant headache. It was not that bad at first, but it's been getting worse and worse by the day. Now, it's so potent that it feels like a constant alarm. 

Yet, despite how bad the headache is, she has begun to notice things are strange. Every day seems like the last. Everything about this feels wrong. She can't remember what season or what day it even is. 

Throughout the day, the headaches become worse as even her vision is distorted by all of this. She needs to-

'------, ---- --'

She ends up following the new kid, Leo, along with another one of her classmates down the hallway. Leo stopped at what should have been a dead-end, yet he somehow walked through the wall. What was even worst was when her other classmate followed him through. She already figured this place wasn't real but seeing them, both do that all but removed any doubts she had left. She went up to the wall. She knows this isn't real, and she wants to know what the truth behind all of this is.

Soon enough, a door appears precisely at the part of the wall Leo, and the other classmate entered the wall. Without hesitation, she walked through, exactly as the two had done. What awaited her on the other side was a-

'---- ----- ----. --- ---- -- ---- --.'

After dealing with a couple of enemies, she and the effigy ended up in a room with nothing much but some windows. Of course, that was before she noticed the classmate from earlier that had followed Leo was on the ground, unresponsive. Next to him was an effigy just she had, not moving. 

At least, it was at first. 

When she moved towards her classmate, the effigy stood up. Without warning or hesitation, it started attacking the effigy she had come with. It was a one-sided battle as the effigy that had likely belonged to her former classmate defeated her effigy. Then, it took one strike at her, causing her to collapse. 

She could hear a voice speaking, but, whatever was said, fell on deaf ears. Her mind was more concerned with both the pain she was feeling and the sight she had witnessed. It hadn't just been one of her classmate that had lied dead. There were bodies all over the room. The bodies of other students all lied dead. Some were spread out. Others were in heaps. All she knew was she would likely join them as another corpse amongst the dead.

.........

No.

She refused to die like this. Even if the pain risked to overwhelm her, even if it would be easier to just give up, she refused to just die without even knowing what she was dying for. Everything she had experienced and done had to mean something. Something more than just dying here in a dead-end room filled with the dead. 

Despite the desperate begging from her body, she slowly managed to get up to her hands and knees. She honestly started to have hope that she might be able to get to her feet. Those hopes were quickly dashed as the footsteps of the effigy from before began to towards her. 

Its intent was very likely to finish her off. She didn't have the means to defeat it or defend herself. She didn't even have the strength to try and run. She wanted to live, but she knew she had no means to escape this with her life. 

She turned her head to look up and see the effigy looming over her. It slowly raised it's arm to finish her off. There was nothing she could do. She had no means to run or try to fight it, as pointless as it would be. All she could do is watch as her life comes to an end.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to take her.

Yet, it didn't.

All she heard was the sound of something breaking before a loud roar echoed throughout the room. She oped her eyes to see the effigy that was about to end her life being torn apart by some sort of beast. It had weird patterns on its mostly blank body. 

It didn't have fur or scales. If she had to describe it by anything, it almost looked like it was made out of clay. It had horns that were shaped like tree branches at the top of its head. 

Regardless, it effortlessly tore the effigy apart. Of course, it then turned its sights to her and moved towards her. At first, she thought it would do what it did to the effigy. Those thoughts changed when it started to sniff her. 

She managed to stand on her feet, only for the back of her hand to suddenly get a sharp pain. When she looked to the back of her hand, a red glowing symbol was now there. The voice from before began to talk and, this time, she paid a bit more attention. It talked about the symbols being something called Command Seals; that the beast in front of her was something called a Servant, that she was apparently apart of something called a Holy Grail War. 

She had no idea what any of this meant. She didn't know when or why she would enter a war for this 'Holy Grail'. The voice kept going on, but she had already begun to be unable to focus. Between the still throbbing pain from the attack by the effigy earlier and all this new information filling her brain that had been dealing with headaches all day, it was too much for her to handle. 

She felt herself blacking out, and yet, she didn't feel her body hitting the floor. Instead, she felt this cold feeling on her skin as she felt something moving. Maybe it was her Servant. Maybe it was someone else. 

It didn't matter; she lacked the energy to even open her eyes and find out. All she could do is rest and hope that whatever was carrying her didn't mean her harm. A part of her hoped she would wake up and just find all of this was just a dream. She knew better, though.

This was a nightmare, and it was very much real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the flashback arc begins.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to be both Round 1 and Round 2 but it ended up being so long as it was that having round 2, which is going to be super long as well, wasn't going to happen. So, guess we're going to end up doing 1 round per chapter unless something happens. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy the chapter.

It was a lot for Hakuno to take in. After waking up from what had transpired before, finding out it all did happen and wasn't sure crazy dream, and finding out she was now apart of some sort of war for a Holy Grail, she was at a loss of words. It also didn't help that her memories have yet to come back to her, despite what Sakura said should have happened. 

She had gone to the roof to get some air, or the closest thing to air you can get in a digital space, only for her to see she wasn't the only one up there. She was going to leave them alone so she can think in peace but, the black-haired girl in red with twin tails walked over to her.

"Oh, good. An NPC. Stand still for a moment, will you?"

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond, but the woman didn't give her much of a chance to do so before she placed her head on her cheek. She just stood there, trying not to blush too hard, but this was a bit close to...

Of course, Berserker, in their spirit form, let out a growl that got Rin to back away.

"Hey, what was that for? You can use your words, you know."

"That wasn't me. Also, stop trying to feel me up, please. I'm not an NPC. Don't know why you would think I am."

It took Rin a moment to process what she said before realizing what she had done.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that? You're way too bland-looking to not be an NPC."

After that, Rin went back to the spot she had been standing in when they came up, but she could sense her servant was still angry at what had happened. She honestly wasn't sure about any of this, but she didn't have much choice. She had committed to learning the truth, and now she had to see this to the end, even if she can't remember why she would join this war, to begin with. 

The rest of the week had been just as much of a headache as the start. Her first opponent was a man named Shinji, and he did not make her life easy. So many times, he had pushed his and his servant's luck trying to fight her and Berserker, her servant's class as she had come to learn, and preventing them from getting the two cipher keys they would need in order to even qualify for the fight at the end of the week. 

Yet, she managed to get both keys as well as gather enough info on Shinji's servant in order to figure out her true name. 

Francis Drake.

He, or rather she, was the second person to circumnavigate the globe and took down the Spanish Armada. From what she had seen, Drake mostly used her pistols and the cannons she can summon to fight, both of which Berserker seemed to be able to lessen the damage done, if not completely nullify, thanks to whatever material they were made from. 

Speaking of her Servant, she had been unable to find anything about them. She couldn't ask Berserker anything given that they couldn't talk, trust her she had tried to get them to do so. She had no idea what part of history they were from or anything. She could at least tell Berserker tried to comfort her and was likely trying to tell her not to worry about it, but she couldn't help but do so. 

Regardless, she would have to push her worry to the back of her mind. The final day had come, and she and Berserker were as ready as they can be to face Shinji and Drake. With the two Cipher keys, the door to the elevator that Kirei, the NPC keeping the war in order, was standing in front of. With that, she and Berserker entered, not knowing if they would be coming back.

The entire ride down, Shinji just talked a big game. He spoke as if she couldn't win, even though all his attempts to stop her had failed up till now. He even went as far as to suggest she should just give him the win. 

Honestly, he had driven her and Berseker to the point they were both ready to get this over with and knock Shinji off the pedestal he was standing so proudly atop of. To give him a lesson in humility. Soon enough, they got that chance.

The elevator slowly came to a halt as the two stepped out onto the battlefield. The areas she and Berserker had explored to find the second cipher key looked to have been a sunken ship graveyard with all the broken ships all over the place. The place where they had ended up was on top of a ship that looked in reasonably good condition, compared to the rest they had seen in the other area. 

Of course, Drake would enjoy the scenery.

"Heh. What a nice place the Moon Cell made for our final battle."

Drake then turned to look at her and Berserker, who was already in front of her, ready to act.

"I'm going, to be honest with you, girl. Your servant has got me stumped. I'm not as oblivious as my Master; I know none of my attacks are going to so much as stagger it. So, guess I have no choice but to use it."

That was when magical energy began coming from Drake as Shinji looked shocked.

"Wait, seriously, Rider?! You're wasting that on her?!"

"Did you just not hear a word I just said? My gunfire and cannon fire won't phase her servant before it gets to me and tears me apart. You want to win?"

"Of course!"

"Then this is the only way."

".....Fine! Do it already!"

Shinji turned to look at her.

"Sorry about this, but I did give you the chance to back out. What happens next is on you."

It was then that Drake just vanished. She was sure Drake didn't disappear or could turn invisible, so where did she-

"Remember my name by the death of my passing! Temeroso El Draque! I am the woman who set the Sun!-"

Drake's voice echoed from above. As she looked up, she saw a large red and black ship with gold trimmings as well as several other ships following behind. Was this her Noble Phantasm?! 

She saw Drake standing on the bow of the ship, taking aim down at her and Berserker.

"You rascals, it's time! The King of Storms, a swarm of ghosts, this is the beginning of the Wild Hunt!"

With the sound of one of her pistols firing, all the ships began firing, bombarding Berserker and causing enough force to knock her back. She should have seen this coming. Drake was a smart person. She'd be able to figure out that a drawn-out fight wouldn't be the best way to win. She'd pour everything into her Noble Phantasm and hope that will be enough.

After a few more moments, the firing stopped as the ships above all disappeared, and Drake landed back down a bit out of breath. Her assessment that Drake would put everything into her Noble Phantasm seemed to be true. The smoke around where Berserker had been was still clearing up, but Shinji was just smiling.

"See, told you that you wouldn't win. You even made Drake have to use her Noble Phantasm. Why couldn't you recognize you were outmatched and just-"

Shinji was cut off by a loud growl coming from the smoke. 

"Kid, some last moment advice, learn to keep your mouth shut before you know anything for certain."

They all watched Berserker rush out of the smoke and deliver a large slash to Drake before grabbing her, crushing her in their grip, and tossing her towards the other side of the ship. From what she could see, Berserker had some scorched marks and some cracks but nothing too serious. She was already instinctually casting a healing code cast by the time it finished treating Drake like a toy. 

Drake was probably already exhausted from using her noble phantasm, and those few attacks must have been enough as she tried to get up only to fail and fall to her knees. Within moments, a barrier appeared between the two masters and servants before stopping and turning red. Soon enough, she noticed that Drake and Shinji's bodies were starting to disappear. While Drake was content with whatever was happening, Shinji was panicing

"W-wait, what's going on!?"

They watched as Drake looked at her Master.

"You really forgot the rules, Master? If you lose your fight, you die."

"What are you talking about, Rider?! You can't die in the virtual world! This is just our avatars being erased, right?"

"No. This is the end. This is a war, Shinji. Not some game. Everyone who loses will die, and the sole survivor will leave this place alive."

As Rider explains this, more of their bodies begin to break off and turn into data. She had taken the threat of death seriously, but to someone like Shinji and probably many others who join the war, they could not have realized what it was they were getting into. Just how many of them truly knew what they were getting into when they joined this war.

...just how many people are likely having the exact same reaction as Shinji is having upon losing their fight. Upon realizing this wasn't just some game. 

By the time she refocused, Drake had already disappeared, and Shinji turned to her, begging for her help only to disappear before she could say anything. With that, the first round was over for her. She went back to her room to process all of this, and she wasn't even sure how or when she fell asleep, only that she did. 

She wasn't sure where she was, but she found herself in some dark void: Nothing as far as the eye can see. Well, nothing except one thing. A man in golden armor and blonde hair sat on a throne in this space. As soon as she looked at him, she saw his eyes open to look at her.

"Hmmm, you should not be here. Begone from my sight, mongrel."

That was all he said as he pulled out a sword from nowhere, and she felt herself get cut by it. The next thing she knew, she was awake, back in her room, with Berserker having somehow placed her against them while they curled up around her. When Berserker did wake up, they had as much of a confused expression as she did.

Just who was that man, and why did he attack her on sight?


	30. Chapter 30

It was with the second week when where the routine for the war would begin to set in. The start of the week started with meeting her opponent for the week: Dan Blackmore. An older man who seems to be a retired soldier. He didn't speak much before leaving. 

Still, there wasn't much for Hakuno to do but try and get the cipher keys for the fight at the end of the week. She'll probably get ample chances to figure out Dan's servant's true name. Of course, she was still unsure of who Berserker suppose to be. Not to mention the man she had seen in her dream. 

She shook her head and shoved those thoughts for now. She needed to focus. This was the second round. It meant anyone still alive was willing to kill in order to win the war. 

She headed to the entrance to the arena only to see Dan talking to his servant before heading in themselves. She remembers how persistent Shinji had been about preventing her from getting cipher keys or any info about Rider. She was sure Dan would likely be the same, only more dangerous. 

The look she saw in his eyes earlier was enough for her to know she was dealing with someone who was a veteran at combat. Whatever tricks he will end up coming up with will make Shinji's look like child's play.

Regardless, she and Berserker enter only to be met with the air in the arena being poisonous. She immediately went to cover her mouth, but she knew they needed to find the source of the poison; otherwise, they'll never end up finding the cipher key. At the very least, Berserker didn't seem to be affected by the air. 

They made their way through the dungeon, where they saw Dan and his servant in front of some tree where it looked like they were arguing. As much as she would like to have listened in on what was being said, she quickly heard Berserker growling. Fighting them now would not be good, especially with the poison. She just placed a hand on Berserker and shook her head.

In all honestly, part of her didn't expect Berserker to listen. From what she had read, Berserker servants are much stronger than other servants, but this is in exchange for their sanity. Despite this fact, Berserker could go from acting like a beast ready to tear its prey to shreds to a docile being. It was honestly bizarre. 

Eventually, Dan and his servant left, and she and Berserker quickly went and destroy the tree. To both their surprise, the air became much clearer, and she didn't have to worry about poison anymore. It was probably a trap but, from what she could see earlier, Dan didn't look happy about it.

It was honestly confusing, but she didn't have time to worry about it.

It didn't take them long to find the first cipher key, and the two decided to leave and rest for the day. Neither did either one of them know; they would end up being offered help by a girl name Rani in exchange for some relics within the arena. She wasn't sure why Rani was offering help, but, and maybe this was her imagination, Berserker seemed to like Rani. If Berserker didn't make any sort of objection to it, she didn't see a reason to refuse. 

So they ended up going back into the arena and finding three relics. It wasn't too hard to find, but she did find it weird what relics they did find: An antique arrowhead, a broken arrow, and some feather fletching. All three were parts for an arrow. She wonders if this were some hint at what class Dan's servant was.

That was a question she didn't need to wait long to find out. The next day, the moment she walked onto the first floor, she felt something wrong. Her instincts were very much telling her that someone was watching her, yet she didn't see anyone. 

Regardless, she knew that staying there was too dangerous. The only safe place would be the arena. She could feel Berserker behind her as she ran for the arena entrance. If they were being stalked and were about to be attacked, they might as well be somewhere they could at least have room.

She and Berserker ended up in the center of the first floor of the arena when Berserker quickly reacted to something being fired at them. Berserker quickly intercepted the arrow. It wasn't hard to figure out that the servant's main weapon was likely a bow or, at least, something that involved arrows. Meaning they were dealing with an archer.

As much as she would have been glad to have something, any positive emotions she could have had faded as her mind caught up with the rest of her body. She felt something wet make its way down to her hand. Berseker turned just as she looked down to see a second arrow had been fired and had hit its mark in her arm. Even though her legs were fine, she quickly felt it hard to even stand. 

She couldn't see him, but she could hear Archer laughing.

"Some protection you have there. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure that would work, but I guess a beast is still a beast. Enjoy dying to poison."

She wasn't sure if he was gone, but she didn't really care. She collapsed onto her knees; she couldn't even bring herself to stand back up. Berserker, on the other hand, acted in such a way that shocked her. It placed her on its back before making a beeline for the exit. She wasn't sure what it would do or where it would take her, and she couldn't even see what it was doing as the edges of her vision slowly darken as she slowly lost consciousness. 

To her surprise, she slowly found herself opening her eyes and finding herself in the same place that she had been in a few nights before. Of course, her initial question is, why? What is this place? Why has she awoken here twice?

Before she could try to get any answers to those things, a voice catches her attention.

"You again? Do you truly crave death that you would ignore my warning the first time, mongrel?"

She turned to see the man in golden armor already with a sword drawn and raising it up.

"Do not make me have to repeat myself a third time. Do not come back here."

"Wait-"

That was all she could get out before the blade came down, and everything went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know what I said in the previous chapter, but this chapter, as long as it is and I decided just to split it into two chapters. I probably will have to do the same with the 3rd round and the 5th round, while the 4th round might end up just being its own chapter. I never played the 4th round for Rani's route, but it shouldn't be too much to write about if it's anything like the Rin's route 4th round. 
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you all next time.


	31. Chapter 31

Hakuno found herself waking up in the nurse's office. Berserker must have gotten her back. At least that gave her some idea that Berserker wasn't all mad. 

Sakura more or less tells her about what poison it is that Archer used on her. Apparently, it's from a yew tree. So, there was at least some benefit from her getting poisoned. She could look into people that made use of yew trees. 

Sakura had finished administering a detox treatment, and she was about to leave, only for the door to open and a familiar man to walk in.

The moment she saw his face, her fears were less about her and more about Berserker immediately attacking him. Yet, they made no sign of attacking. Which was good, considering what happened next.

To her surprise, Dan apologized for what happened and stated he had destroyed the Noble Phantasm that Archer had used on her. Then, something that confuses her more, he ends up using a command seal on Archer to prevent him from using his 'Yew Bow' while on campus. Essentially, he forced Archer to give up his sneak attack tricks. 

Then he just leaves. All the while, she is left at a loss of words. This is a war, people are dying, and Dan is willing to prohibit his servant from using any tool in their arsenal? She should feel happy about this, and yet she doesn't. 

Though, she couldn't help but feel that if Berserker was more humanoid, they would have a smirk on their face. She couldn't explain why but something about Berserker's reaction to all this told her they enjoyed the news. Whether it was for her safety or something they found amusing, she wouldn't be able to find out. 

Regardless, she doesn't have time to think much about it. She gets the message that the second trigger code is open to be obtained. She also ends up heading to the library to find out more about the Archer's Noble Phantasm, the Yew Bow. 

As the name implied, it's a bow made from a specific Yew tree, likely near where Archer originated from. She doesn't get much about what Archer's True Name is, but she has a good idea of what she's dealing with. Not that it'll likely matter now, considering Dan had prohibited Archer from using such tactics anymore. 

Regardless, she spends the rest of the day exploring the new floor, defeating enemies, and obtaining the second trigger. Watching Berserker fight, though, she could tell something was agitating them. The issue was, she couldn't figure out what it was. They seemed happy after watching Dan berate and restrict Archer's fighting capabilities, but now they seemed more aggressive than one should expect. 

Maybe they were frustrated with themselves about yesterday? She tried to reassure Berserker that she was fine, but all they did was tilt their head as if they weren't sure what she was talking about. Of course, the moment an enemy reappeared, they went back to attacking them. It was honestly confusing, and she was glad when they decided to stop for the day and rest.

She honestly wasn't expecting to meet Dan the next day in the church. Their conversation wasn't really long though Dan bringing up a queen reminded her about the conversation she overheard earlier that week between him and Leo and how he was sent here by the same queen. She couldn't remember what countries had royalty, so she wasn't sure who Dan was talking about, but she just nodded and mostly stayed silent. He also did end up bring up his wife, but nothing else really came out of the conversation.

Afterward, she managed to track Rani down and give her the three relics that she had asked for a few days ago. With them, Rani was able to tell her a bit more about Archer's personality. It wasn't really much, but then she said she could sense them on the second floor of the arena. At the very least, it was an excellent opportunity to possibly learn more about Archer.

She and Berserker went through the arena only to find him and Dan right near the exit. 

"Well, look who decided to show their faces: the plain-looking girl and her rabid beast. I'm surprised you're willing to show your face here after what happened the other day. If it wasn't for my Master restricting my abilities and your bizarre Berserker servant saving you, you'd be dead."

"Archer, compose yourself."

"I'm just stating facts. Something you should be actually listening to instead of brushing off."

"You really are going to make this argument again?"

"Look, the entire reason I did what I did was that her servant is nearly immune to my attacks. The poison we set up the first day didn't even bother it. I was proven right the moment they took some arrows meant for her on their way out of escaping, only for the poison to not go into effect. I'm not sure what that servant is made out of, but it's clearly natural enough that my abilities do not work on it."

She had to take a moment and look at Berserker. They took a few arrows while carrying her back from the arena? She would have to thank them later. For now, the two opponents in front of her.

"Even if that's the case, taking out the Master goes against my code as a knight."

Archer just sighed.

"Knowing you, you won't even let me use 'that,' will you?"

"You claim you are a hunter, yet you seem so reliant on something like the 'Faceless King'. Even a hunter must confront his prey face to face every once in a while."

"Fine. If it helps get my point across, then I'll fight her servant face to face. Maybe then you'll see for yourself why such tactics are necessary to win. Now, experience the slaughter of the Sherwood Forest!"

Archer charged at Berserker and vice versa. In all honesty, she almost felt bad for Archer, given how one-sided the quick spar between the two ended up being. Keyword being almost. 

He did poison her and acted like he'd do it again if given a chance. She couldn't exactly overlook that, even if this was a war. Still, the way Dan handled Archer was a bit harsh for Archer. She wouldn't approve of the idea of him assassinating her enemies, but she wouldn't go as far as force him to fight in hand-to-hand combat when he clearly isn't skilled in that regard.

Regardless, the Moon Cell sensed things and stopped the fight before it got too far. Ultimately, it left Archer tired and even in a more foul mood. It was clear by now that Dan and Archer weren't compatible with each other. Dan was a knight with the beliefs of one, while Archer was a survivalist, willing to do whatever it took to survive. Even if they defeated her and Berserker, something she didn't believe they would do given how poorly Archer had faired against Berserker, they probably wouldn't last much longer.

The two left, leaving her to think about some words the two had mentioned. Archer had mentioned the Sherwood Forest while Dan had mentioned not letting Archer use the 'Faceless King'. They were probably things she could try and find in the library to figure out Archer's true name.

She headed for the exit with Berserker. As her servant walked with her, she couldn't help but remember what Archer had said. Right as they reached the exit to the arena, she looked at Berserker.

"Berserker, thank you for keeping me safe after I fell unconscious."

Was she hoping for Berserker to finally speak? Maybe. Sadly, she didn't get any words. She did, however, get Berserker rubbing their head against her leg, almost like what a cat would do. She gave them a bit of a pat as they left the arena. Tomorrow was the last day they had to prepare for the fight, but she wasn't worried about Archer pulling anything. No matter what, she'd trust Berserker to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out this is going to end up being three chapters. At this point, I don't have a set amount of chapters for each round, given how trying to plan so has not gone well. So, just expect some rounds to be longer or shorter than others. 
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
